Love By Another Name
by sanemadness
Summary: Dashuri, a vampire, returns to his birth land where he meets someone he never thought he would. Yes this is a Hetalia fanfic but there are not any Hetalia characters until later. M for language, abuse, talk of abuse, smut, and mpreg later-much later.
1. Bastard's Child

**_Note: So sorry, this is a Hetalia based fanfic but no one from Hetalia will even show up until ... chapter seven? Yea chapter seven. 1-3 are background story of the main character, Dashuri. This is a LONG fanfic, if you do not like to read them, it's very simple, don't. Oh, I do not own Hetalia ... sadly._**

_**WARNING: This is rate M, for language and talk of abuse and some hints to abuse. So if you do not like it do not read it.**_

Chapter One

Bastard's Child

July 9th, 1440, Bremen, Saxony, Holy Roman Empire of The German Nation.

He slowly opened his eyes but regretted doing so. The room seemed bright although he knew there was not a widow letting in light or any candles. Mayhap it was from how long he had been out. He groaned as his body protested against him moving. Slowly sitting up he looked around the small room, he wondered what he had done this time.

"You're awake . . ." a deep voice broke through the silence. He looked around the room but relaxed when he saw he was still alone.

"Y yyes, sir." He stuttered sitting up but he kept his head down. He rubbed his arms trying to warm himself up now that the chill of the room was washing over him. The door suddenly opened as the tall man walked in. His features where strong and masculine, his face clean shaved and his hair pulled back. He looked young and kind but his eyes where cold and dark. He walked over to the child sitting on the floor and roughly grabbed his hair pulling him up on his feet, forcing the child to look at him.

"You've been a terrible child, I take you and your mother in, out of the kindness of mein herz (_my heart)_," he placed a hand over his heart as he spat at the boy, "and how do you repay me? Hm? By being disrespectful und questioning what I've taught you!" the man threw the boy back to the floor. When he saw that the child was not going to say anything nor move he gave him a swift kick to the stomach. "How about you be a mann (_man) _and say something?" The man tapped his foot waiting for the boy to reply. The boy coughed and held his now aching stomach before he said anything.

"Ii I'm sorreee sir . . . I prromiisse t to do what you say." He mumbled but he did not looking up at the man. He did his best not to sound pained but breathing was becoming difficult for him. The man looked at him and seemed to size him up, pondering his words.

"Hm . . . where have I heard that before?" he roughly grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Remember this, boy, you are a hurensohn (_son of a bitch) _und deine mutter ist eine Hure _(and your mother is a whore), _be thankful I let you live." The man again dropped the boy back on the floor as he cleaned his hands off. "Mayhap if you're really good, I'll let her bring you more food." And with that the man turned around and stiffly walked out of the room, slammed the door shut and the boy knew his would not be leaving anytime soon when he heard the jingle of keys. He was locked in the room again. It would only be a matter of time before he came back.

How he and his mother had been fooled when he came seeking her hand in marriage. True he had seemed so nice bringing them both gifts but as soon as he married her he changed, but as the head of house he could do what he wished in his home. He crawled over to a corner and curled up trying to conserve as much heat and energy as he could. Sleep did not come easily but it did slowly pulled his lids shut.

April 20th, 1454 , Bremen, Saxony, Holy Roman Empire of The German Nation.

He crouched in the corner of the room; it was what he did every day as he waited for him to show up. Although he could not tell what time it was he knew it nearly the same day after day. Though what he did was different but it always had the same result: hurt, humiliate, and torture him in any way his stepfather found pleasing. He hated the man more than anything, not only did he try to break him but also his mother. He never blamed her for what happened, not once, but he blamed his stepfather. Someone who could be charming, sweet, and kind but then once behind closed doors he was dominating, cruel, and nasty. He wanted to leave this house, anywhere had to be better than here, or so he believed. But surely if he left his stepfather would turn his abuse onto his mother and he didn't want that. No he would stay here for her, god knows she blames herself for all of this, and no matter how many times he told her it was not he knew she never believed him. She used to come see him but the wounds were too much and he knew it made her sick to see him like this. Not that he blamed her he was not sure what he looked like but he was sure it was not pretty by any means. He was dirty, covered in bruises, cuts, and a number of scars. Even if he did get out of this hell hole, how would he be able to live? At this thought he physical shook himself, who was he kidding he would never get out. His stepfather locked the door and he was the only one with the keys, if his mother tried to take them she would not be better off than he was. No, he was never going to see the light of day, he would never be free of him, he would die here one day. He curled up and rocked himself as reality set in.

He did not even notice when his stepfather had enter nor did he really care. His body went numb as his stepfather kicked him, pushed him back down on the ground. He didn't scream or cry he just laid there and took it and he could tell that it pissed his stepfather even more. He quickly pushed him away, stood up fixing his clothes and left the room. He sat there for a moment after his stepfather left when he realized his stepfather had not locked the door. He stood up slowly, his body still ached in places he had not known he had. He opened the door as slowly as he could, his eyes adjusted to the light now pouring into his room, for a moment he was blind but soon he could see. The world around him was like heaven, beautiful and bright. He tried to walk as fast as he could, his eyes scanning for clothing of any sort and some shoes, today must have been his lucky day or mayhap God was smiling down at him. No one seemed to be in the house, he found a disregarded pair of shoes and plain workers clothes on his way out. While making it out the door something caught his eye. He froze in fear as he looked down at a little girl, had his mother had a child? It was very possible, she was married and his stepfather could have forced her if he chose or she could have been willing. They stood there and looked at each other not sure what to do, he was glad that she did not scream or run away. She walked to him and put something in his hands and turned around and walked away. So he did the same, turned around and left the house, the only place he had ever known and he did not look back. Now all he had to do is run, run like hell; run like his live depended on it. Since, well, it did if his stepfather knew he had gotten out he would be dead. It was not until he was a safe distance from the house did he look at what she had put into his hands: a teddy bear. Much like one he had had when he was young, it was a blonde color and smelt like his mother. He hugged to his chest and continued running.

_**Well there you have it the first chapter ... reviews? Let me know if you like it or not so i know if i should keep posting more chapters. I should be able to update, if you want, about once or twice a week ... seeing as i have most of it written out.**_


	2. The War

_**NOTE: So I figured since no one has said they do not want more I would post a couple more chapters and see what happens. But if you want more, please leave me a review asking for more, please? Anyway, I tried to keep the past as close to history as possible sorry if any of it is off. I do not own Hetalia … we all know what would happen if I did, lol.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter is not so bad, mention of war, people dying but nothing too bad.**_

Chapter Two

The War

June 15th, 1460, Unknown Location, Prussian Confederation.

He laid in the wet grass, sounds of the dying raged in his ears. He was one of them, wasn't he? He could tell he was dying; he did not have to look down at his torn body to know it. In six years his life had changed so much. It was hard to believe that at one point he had been a starving, half naked, beaten young adult. And now? He supposed he was not better off really, the only way he could make money was to join the army and now six years later what had that gotten him? An early grave at twenty six, he had never return to check his mother, never felt the touch of a woman, and he was not even going to see the end of this God forsaken war. He let out the breath he had no idea that he was holding, there was not much he could do to change where he was right now he might as well just deal with it.

He was not sure how much time had passed, but the sounds of the dying drew to an end but he still laid there in the blood soaked grass, he could feel it getting colder night was coming. He felt something (someone) move next to him. He did not think much of it; he knew his chances of living were slim if not zero. So he waited for the person to leave but when they didn't he opened his eyes to look at them. It was a man, he kneeled beside him looking him over, he had a soft look to his expression but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When their eyes meet the man smiled.

"Tell me, do you want to live, junge (_boy)_?" He asked, no one had called him boy in many years and at first he just stared at him. He was not sure what he was talking about but why not indulge him since this was his last moments on earth. He coughed trying to clear his throat but only spit up blood.

"Of course-" he coughed again causing him to wince, he had no idea how much damage he had taken and he rather not look. He saw the man nod as he leaned forward towards his face.

"Yes, yes, than shall I do just that, make you live?" He asked his eyes seemed to burry into his very soul. He was a bit confused why the man was asking him such odd question, of course he wanted to live but he could not. He was already slipping away.

"Yes . . . do whatever . . . you have t-"he mind was beginning to go fuzzy and the last thing he saw was the man smiling and moving closer to him. A comforting blackness wrap itself around, warmed him. Surely this is what death is.

June 22th, 1460, Prussia.

He awoke choking on the air that felt forced into his lungs. His mind spun and it seemed as if red swam in front of his eyes. Suddenly his stomach empty itself into a conveniently place can. After wiping his mouth with his hand he was able to see the room. It seems oddly familiar but he could not place where it was from. He remember dying on the battle field and the man and his strange questions and then . . . nothing. As if on cue the man appeared before him.

"Ah, I see you're awake." He said sitting down on the bed near him. Now he had a better chance to look at him. He looked young but in his eyes he seemed old, his hair was peppered though most of it was black, his face was smooth yet had strong features. He made the room feel smaller, he felt small compared to him. Finally what he said sunk in; trigger memories of another small room and another man coming to him. It made his skin crawl and the back of his eyes burn, he slowly pushed down any bile that might have come up and looked at the man.

"u . . . yess . . ." his voice cracked from misuse, he wondered how long he had been out. The man only nodded. "Who . . . are you?" he asked finding his voice once more. The man looked at him and laughed though he was not sure what could be so funny. He was in a small room with an unknown male and that was funny? Sick sense of humor.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, please forgive me," He stood up smiling down at him. "I am Gottfried, your sire." He said with a curt bow, he did not understand what he meant by 'sire' but he really did not care since he was alive, "safe", and warm. "I am terribly sorry but I do not have your name?" Gottfried asked smiling down at him.

"My name . . ." he looked at Gottfried confused, it was not that he did not remember his name but did he really need to give a complete stranger his name? Well, Gottfried had been kind enough to save him (somehow), provide him with a warm bed it was the least he could do. "Dashuri." He did not feel like giving out his last name, not that it matter he was a bastard's child.

"Hm . . . Dasuri?" Gottfried looked down at the young man, Dashuri was a different name, he was sure it was Albanian for something but he did not dwell on it. "Dashuri, sleep you will need it, I will be here if you have need of anything, Gute Nacht, mein Sohn." He added as he lightly pushed Dashuri back onto the bed. It seemed for a minute he would struggle but soon he laid back down and fell asleep. Gottfried assumed Dashuri spoke mostly German and thus did not know what his name meant. It hit him as he sat there looking at the sleeping boy, dashuri, love.

_**There is the end of the second chapter, yes a bit of a jump in time … the next chapter will be as well … nearly five hundred years later, opps … I was not suppose to say that, oh well! I hope you enjoyed this. If you, those who are reading this, would like me to continue let me know. **_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Heimat

_**NOTE: Here's chapter three, so if you have not noticed I did do a bit of research when it came to history parts of this story but nothing too in depth so this is mostly fiction! I try to be as close as I could but I mean, I'm writing about a vampire. **_

_**WARNING: mild language, talk of Nazis and abuse. Nothing too bad in this chapter. **_

Chapter Three

Heimat (Home Land)

May 15th, 1945, Auschwitz, Germany.

He looked up through his hair, still dark as far as he could tell. He chuckled, how did he somehow manage to get himself in such trouble that he ended up in a small room bloody and beaten? Mayhap it was just his luck or mayhap he just did not care enough to be careful. His shoulder began to ach and protesting the way he was leaning forward. Having them cuffed behind his back and then tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, he knew if he moved too much he'd break both of his shoulders. Again he laughed, although the Nazi's where known for their merciless tactics and brutality, he could only laugh and spit blood in their faces. They could not kill him (false) and if they did wound him he would only heal in a matter of time. And time was something he had in great supply. Not that these humans could truly comprehend what he was talking about, nor would they believe him any way. And when people did not understand something they worked harder to wipe that person/thing out of existences. He sighed finding his existence no longer amusing, he hoped Gottfried, his father, would arrive soon, the man had an uncanny way of coming to get him out of trouble at the best times. But he supposed that being five hundred and eleven years old he should have learned to stay out of trouble he was not a fledgling but he swore trouble found him, it always had. He began to wonder if the Nazi, who had been keeping him company, was going to show up or not. He was late for their "dattel" (as he said knowing it would piss him off) and he was sure Nazis did not like to be late.

"Hallo, Nazi, da jemand (_Hello, Nazi, anyone there)_!" He called out wondering if anyone was here or if somehow everyone had left? He strained to hear what sounded like footsteps but the thick walls of his prison cell kept him from really knowing. A gust of wind hit him in the face as the door fell off its hinges and there in the door way, of course, was Gottfried. '_He would be one to knock down the whole door instead of just using the door knob' _Dashuri thought as he looked at his Vatter. Dashuri closed his eyes knowing he was in good hands, almost instantly blacked out. It was as if he was on that battle field in 1460 all over again, this time he knew that Gottfried was a saving angel.

Gottfried looked over him and chuckled, he sure gotten himself spit-fire of a son. The years of military and training did nothing to calm his wild ways but at least he had fun, if one could call it that.

"Hallo, mein Sohn (_my son)_, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He sighed as he walked over to Dashuri. This was definitely one of the better times he had to save the young man. Though he was sure he would spend the next few weeks sleeping and eating, Gottfried did not like the way his shoulders were pulling awkwardly. He quickly untied the rope and caught him as he fell to the ground. Mayhap Dashuri was worse than he first believed. He gently laid his son down on the ground; although it was dirty he really did not have much of choice in the matter. He was rather glad to see the young man sleeping; well he was not sure if he could really call him 'young'. Gottfried looked over him; despite how bad he looked he knew he would be okay, at least physically. Gottfried continually pondered over his son's mental state and health. He had been rather surprised when Dashuri slept as a human, nightmares haunted him. Although he almost regretting forcing the boy to divulge information, he had had no idea what Dashuir had gone through as a child. He never spoke of his family or the desire to seek them out after he woke after his 'rebirth'. But for Gottfried, when a grown man was crying out and screaming at night it had been too much for him not to question what was wrong forcibly. That and his damn ridiculous teddy bear that he never slept without, whether that be human sleep or their sleep, but understanding his past Gottfried found he could not deny his son his only comfort although he did not understand why the damn teddy bear. Many of their kind laughed (if they could laugh) at them, and he guessed mayhap for good reasons. Most sire where not close to their 'children' but then again most sire did not save their 'children' from death. But as far as he was concerned it did not really matter what other's thought of them, and right now he had more pressing matters like Dashuri. Gottfried knelt down and picked up his son (as he had grown accustom to calling Dashuri that) bridal style, he needed to go home, get him cleaned up and food in his belly. He doubted that Dashuri knew the war was over; he was not sure how long he had been in the Nazi's hands, a week, or two, mayhap. It did not really matter, their kind did not get involved in the humans affairs, they liked staying out of the light but that did not mean one or two (namely Dashuri) would not get into trouble and need to be assented in getting out of said trouble.

(Later that night)

As Gottfried sat at the foot of Dashuri's bed he could not help but feel a bit of De-ja-vu. It seemed he was always running to rescue his son, saving at the last minute. But what happened if he did not get there in time, what if the war had not ended, would he had been able to get into the camp to save him? He doubt it, the Nazi's kept that camp tighter than a nun's underwear (don't ask him how he knows that). Yes, they were immortal but there were still ways to kill them, few, but not impossible. He knew had Dashuri been awake, he would have laughed and said 'I've cheated death before, Vater'. The laugh would have been forced like most of their kind did. He sighed and stared at his son for a while, he prayed his son found his peace unlike so many of their kind. His son was the real reason he had stay alive for many years, mayhap even centuries, he could not leave him alone with no one. He wanted to be sure someone would look after him, come to his rescue, and care for him. He wish he could feel the love for Dashuri that he knew somewhere inside of him but it was their curse. No emotions or colored vision until they found their over half, their peace, their seele matt (_soul mate)_. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It was not that he did not think Dashuri could care for himself. Rather on the contrary, it was normally Dashuri who let him know if they were low on food or other things they needed, he paid the bills, and was the one who got a worked (though they did not really need money). The two of them had raised a company together in the late 1800's and they had done well. Really well. He knew the only reason Dashuri got a job was to keep his mind focusing on something else he get into trouble or worse (yes there is something worse than him getting into trouble).

Gottfried left Dashuri room and walked into the small apartment he had gotten them, they would probably not stay here long. He sat down at the radio and listened to the reports, at least the reports had gotten better, he really disliked all the Nazi propaganda. He walked away from the radio and moved into the 'kitchen'. He quickly pulled out two black, large mug out of the cupboard. He filled them both with dark liquid and then placed them in the small microwave oven. When it dinged loudly he removed the now steaming mugs, drinking one he took the other to Dashuri's room, and set it on his night stand. He doubted it would be warm when he woke but he did not think he would care. He went back to his radio, he listened and though no longer under Nazi rule was the best thing right now, what the Allies where talking of did not sound good. Deutschland (_Germany) _was in for hard times for a while, mayhap a long while. He was thinking a trip out of their heimat (_homeland) _would be wise, yes but where to?

_**Well there's chapter three, sorry if it's kind of crappy, I wanted the history chapters to be as accurate as possible but it didn't work out that way. But, yea, not that reviews are needed for me to keep writing … not at all, but it would be welcomed to see what you think of it so far. Not going to lie I'm a little worried that no one likes it -.- **_


	4. Happy Birthday

_**Notes: So as you can see we've jumped forward in time … from 1945 to 2010. So yea, I know I'm taking a long time building up background of Dashuri and how he comes to return to Germany (lol) but it will be worth it, at least I think so. Just kind of a side note, at least in my story, a vampire's home-land is pretty important to them, it's where they are the most powerful -I'm not sure if I mention this again in the story. Oh, so as you can see in this chapter we begin to see what other people think, thoughts will be in italics and color coded for each person. Dashuri is black, Gottfried is dark green, and as more characters come up I will let you know whose color is who's. **_

_**WARNINGS: Um … this is one of the nice chapters, there might be a bit swearing … I think and talk of WW2 but other than that nothing too bad. **_

Chapter Four

Happy Birthday

May 5th, 2010, St. Malo, France.

It had been sixty five years since they had been to their home land but it did not seem as if a minute had past for Dashuri. Having a few different jobs, gone to school (college), and toured most of Italy and France had taken up most of their time. He tried to talk to Dashuri about what had happened in the camp, he could tell it bothered him. But he would just smile and say he was fine but disappear in his room for hours. _'Doesn't he know he could not keep it all inside, cannot he see how sick it was making him?'_ Dashuri had never been a large man, so it was no surprise to see the young man quite small but it was not where Gottfried saw the decline. No, it was his eyes. Each day he seemed to lose a little more what made Dashuri, well Dasuri. Dashuri's eyes were the window into his soul and Gottfried worried for him. Gottfried sighed, he wished he could help Dashuri but it seemed this was the one thing he could not save him from. That and his past, Dasuri had told him that his stepfather had locked him in a small room and abused him but never told him anything other than that. Dashuri needed someone he could speak to, he needed his other half, and nothing could save him, not even Gottfried, like his other half could. Mayhap it was time for Gottfried to leave, let his son spread his wings and fly. He was a bit startled out of his thoughts when heard the front door open and then slam.

"Vater (_father)_, I'm home!" Dashuri hollered as he set his things down. His art class had gone well, not that he thought he was any good. He quickly made himself a drink as he went in search of his father. When he saw him sitting in the living room staring off into nothing, he knew something was off. "Gottfried?" he only used his 'fathers' real name if something was wrong.

"Oh, Dashuri," Gottfried said as if disappointed. Dashuri stood in front of him looking into the dark liquid knowing that something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones, his very fiber of his being. "Dashuri?" Gottfried asked drawing Dashuri's eye's from his drink and to Gottfried's face. "Sohn (_son)_, I'm going to be leaving France." As soon as he said he knew he was doing the right thing. Dashuri smiled and sat down.

"Where are we going?" he asked after taking a long drink. Gottfried knew his son was not stupid; he was just trying to convince Gottfried to take him with. Gottfried shook his head, Dashuri was not going to like it but it needed to be done, Gottfried had to believe he would find his soul mate.

"Not we, I'm leaving, you can stay here or go where ever you please. I really do not care." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized they were not the ones he wanted to say. But sadly, words could not be taken back once they left his lips. He closed his eyes as the noise of a mug hitting the floor; breaking into a million pieces, much like Dashuri heart, reached his ears he knew the meaning of fours words had just sunk in. "Dashuri, sohn, you kno-"Dashuri cut him off.

"That you did not mean that?" He did not look up from the broken mug, the thick, warm liquid dripping and pooling around the shards. "Why did you say them, then? Why are you leaving, would you rather live among vampir _(vampire)_?" He quickly got up and walked to his room (Dashuri did not retreat). Gottfried did not go after him because in a sense he was right. Gottfried did want to see his own sire and possible some of his other siblings. But he did not want to leave Dashuri. But he did not belong with them; he was a new breed, much like the young ones (even though Dashuri is one of the oldest). Unlike most he could walk in the sun at all times during the day (no one knows why). That and he refused to drink from a human, requiring him to buy his food from blood banks. He did not care but many others thought he was disgusting for living the way he did, among humans. So instead of going to his son, he packed his things, wrote him a note, and left without another word.

Dashuri curled up in his bed squeezing his teddy with deadly force, as he heard Gottfried pack his things and then leave. Gottfried, his only friend, his Vati (_daddy or dad, he only calls Gottfried that in his mind)_, had left him without as much as a goodbye. He was alone. And it was his birthday (his human birthday) and Gottfried had left him (and forgot his birthday, that sucks). He doubted it could get worse. And when he thought about it, it really could not. His only companion for centuries had left him, the only person to care for him, his only living 'family' left him. He felt more empty than he ever had, he was not sure what to do now, or where would he go. His head throbbed in pain but not a tear fell from his red eyes, eyes that he hated. He honestly thought they looked cool when he had been a fledgling but now he missed his pretty purple eyes he had had as a human. He stood up and walked to his bathroom and looked at himself. He did not look a day past he had in 1460; he looked to be in his mid twenties. Though the white streaks in his hair spoke volumes. One was from a fight he had gotten into with another of their kind, a brother of his Vati. And the larger one . . . he shuttered at the thought. He swallowed roughly as he pulled back his long hair hiding the white streaks, his hands noticeably shook. He quickly dressed and headed out the door not wanting to look at his now empty apartment. He would deal with it later, much later.

May 6th, 2010, St. Malo, France.

Dashuri had tried to go out and have something close to fun (as much as he could have) but it had been a total waste of time. And when he had finally come home from walking the streets of France he completely ignored the letter from Gottfried. He did not understand why he had left, and he doubted he would understand his reasoning but he was gone. There was not much he could do; he had no idea where he would have gone or where the other's where. They were a small race and most of them hated Dashuri. Well, all of them except Gottfried did (to an extent) or so he had thought. Mayhap Gottfried had just been putting up with him all these centuries. What if he had only stayed with him to make sure he knew what it meant to a vampir and then he had planned on leaving? But then their business had been doing so well and since they co-owned it he could not just walk up and leave. He threw himself on his bed with a loud grunt. _'Verdammt, warum? Warum Vati (God damnit, why? Why daddy)?' _ He asked himself. It was not the first time he had asked himself in the last twenty four hours and he was sure it would not be last time. He needed something to do, paint? No he did not want to. Play the piano? No he was sure anything he thought of or any of the notes that would come through his fingers would be sad and depressing (if he could feel those things). Singing would be equally painful for anyone who would hear. And he really did not feel like sleeping, he was exhausted, yet wired at the same time. He sighed as he looked down at his teddy. He had realized he had squeezed it so hard that it had ripped. He had to fix it, for her. He quietly set it down on his work bench. Finding the needles and thread, he slowly stitched it back up. Stitch after stitch until the hole was no more. He sat back and looked at his work. The teddy bear had been his half-sister's and he tried his best to take care of it. But it was five hundred and fifty six years old, the straw had been replaced with stuffing, his buttons though where the same smooth to the touch, his fur now cotton, and his ribbon had been replaced many times. He still looked like he had on that day, so long ago. He held the bear close to his chest, his still heart. And he knew where he wanted to go. He would be returning home. Not just to Deutschland, but to the place he had been born. He would find it no matter what. He was going to return to Bremen, the place of his human birth.

_**Well there you have it, chapter four. I'm sooooo excited I got the first (of many to come-hopefully) review to Love By Another Name. Thank you, like I said reviews not are not needed to feed the muse seeing as there are already Forty Seven chapters (yay *happy dance*) but it is nice to see what you guys think of the story. They take seconds … or maybe a minute if your writing everything but they definitely make my day ^^ Until next week! Ciao!**_


	5. Returning

_**Note: Yay, finally a new chapter, sorry for this taking so long. I feel horrid I'm taking this long to update. I'm in some serious writers block with this story which makes me so sad since normally the pages just flow. Thankfully it should not be a problem any time soon ^^**_

_**Warnings: Hm, I think some language and talk about abuse but again this is another nice chapter ^^**_

_**So QUESTION, I'm going back and forth on whether or not to include the smut in this story (there's like ten, 10, pages of it) do you guys want the smut in or out? And I'm wondering if I should "tone" down the smut … it's pretty smutty lol it's a bit early to mention smut but if I can go through and fix it now I won't have to later.**_

Chapter Five

Returning

May 7th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

The flight into Germany had been nice, the train ride from Berlin to Bremen, though long (roughly two and half hours) had been nice to see the city fade away into farm land and then into his heitmat. He was glad to be home at last, he had never return before in fear that he would run into his stepfather or his half sister, or worse his mother. How could he explain to her why, she (as it had always played out in his mind) while on her deathbed, he did not look a day past twenty? But what he feared most (when he felt it) was that she, the only person who had loved him, would reject him because of what he was. A monster, a freak, unclean, and used up old toy. He was pulled from his thoughts as the train stopped and called for passengers for Bremen, he quickly got up and took his luggage. He looked around and tried to remember if it had changed since he had last seen it. _'Of course it has changed, the last time you where here was in 1454, um Gotts willen (for God's sake)!' _he told himself as he looked around at the city. The old church sill stood, some of the older houses remained, though had been remodeled over the years, and new developments were scattered throughout the city. But it was still his home as he remembered but with new buildings mixed in. He took a deep breath of the fresh air; trees surround the place as well as lakes and ponds.

"Es ist gut, zu Hause zu sein, endlich (_it is good to be home, at last)_." He said to himself. He was not worried that he could be over heard most humans stayed away from him (something to do with his aura). Which suited him just fine, he really was not out to make friends or have someone try to make friends with him. He did not like people he did not know, which included everyone since he had stopped long ago trying to get to know people. You just got hurt in the end. His stepfather had taught him that, _"Nie, nei, nei (never, never, never) trust anyone, and everyone is out for their own Erfolg (success)."_ Dashuri could hear his deep voice as if the man had been standing right next to him. Mayhap coming here had been a bad idea, he had not even found his mother's old home and already bad memories where popping up. He was not sure who had hurt him more his cruel stepfather or his sire, Gottfried. He decided Gottfried and slammed that part of his mind down and started walking, he needed to find the court house or were ever they kept their records. He prayed they had them dating back to the 1400's. It was going to be a long day. Very long.

Though he found the clerk in charge of records and such, but she seemed very unwilling to let him look at them. Which made him more persistent to see them, telling her he was in Bremen to look up his family's history (true), but she could not understand why he had to go back to the 1400's (not that he would tell her). By the time she had contacted her boss he had already spent three hours there arguing with her (wow both very stubborn), which was not improving his headache. When she returned she told him he could look through the records but could not take anything, like he would want to in the first place, _'Dumme ziege (dumb blonde or ditz)!' _He yelled in his mind. The room was dimly lit and it was dusty but he had expected that. He set his things down next the table and began sorting through the old papers as carefully as possible. He did not want to give that Frau another reason to yell at him some more. He found a number of records of his mother; she had been a Duke's only child and inherited his wealth when he passed in 1430. Of course there was not any record of him being born; bastard's children were not acknowledged. There were records of his mother's marriage to his stepfather; he quickly threw those papers back into their bin. He found his half-sister's birth record, Anne Hermann. She had been so pretty from what he could remember of her. He began to wonder what had become of them when he left. He was soon received an answer; two death records. One belonged to his mother, Valmira Hermann and the other for Anne Hermann. His mother had passed in 1455, a year after he had left. It would not have surprised him if his stepfather had beaten her to death for letting him escape, even though she did not know of his escape nor had seen him run away. He sighed when he saw his half-sisters year of death, 1455, a few months after his mother. He doubted his stepfather killed his own child but he was not sure what to believe. She had died in the mist of winter, so she could have gotten sick and died; he hoped that had been the case. He looked around and finally found the one thing he had really been looking for, the deed to his mother's home. He never saw another marriage record for his stepfather so mayhap he had never remarried after his mother's death. When he finally found it, he went to ask the clerk if the property was still owned by someone.

"Fräulein (_miss)_, do you happen to know if this property is currently owned by anyone?" He asked a sweetly as he could as he handed her the deed. To him his voice sound weird with forced emotion but to the young lady who looked him over it sounded low, deep, and velvety. He hoped she said no or that it was owned by the city. She looked it over; she looked a bit confused as she looked at him.

"Nein, after the owner died no one bought the house, it has been owned by the city ever since." She said as she handed him the deed. "Bitte (_please) _put that back where you got it before it gets ruined." She said as she went back to whatever she was doing (sitting on her arsch as far as Dashuri was concerned). He placed all the papers back in their bins and decided he would head to where ever he planned on staying for the night and then finding out if he could buy the (he hates it's name) Hermann property.

(After running around Bremen for what seemed like hours)

Much to his disappointment the court house was already closed by the time he reached it, '_Verdammt!' _ He thought if that frua had not kept him so long arguing he would have made it the court house before it closed. He sighed and let his hair down and roughly ran his hand through it. He looked around to see a few women gawking at him, he cough and walked away as fast as he could without seeming to run away. He did not understand why people felt the need to stare at him, there were plenty of other men who had long hair, right? He almost face palmed himself, _'Selbstverständlich (of course), I cannot believe I was so naïve?'_ Remembering his kind had something about themselves that seemed to glamour humans around them (not that he wanted to glamour anyone) it seemed either humans where one of two things with his kind: one, completely put off by them (the one he preferred) or two completely enthralled by them. He sighed and headed back to his hotel room needing to be alone for once; all this interaction with humans was beginning to wear down his walls. It was true, he could not feel any emotions, but that did not mean he any more control than next of his kind. No, if anything he had less of it. There were a number of Ältere (_elders)_ above him, more wisdom, and having been here longer than he but he was not without rank. Of those he knew (or had heard of) only seven others (including Gottfried) in his "family" (extended family) were older than he. He could have a place within his kind's community but he chose to stay away. Once in his room he visually relaxed as he prepared for dinner; he locked the door, the windows and drew the curtains keeping any light and watchful eyes away from his room and his doing. Feelings like he was save to do as he wished he knelt before the fridge and sighed. He pulled a large wine glass out of his bag and set it on the top; he reached into the fridge and pulled out a thick plastic bag full of blood.Ripping open the bag with his now sharp teeth he poured the dark liquid into the cup. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he swirled the cup, and before drinking he took a deep breath of it, and then drank most of it in one gulp. Sighing as he brought the stained glass from his lips. Color seemed to rise into his face, making him look slightly flushed and his lips red. He stood up and walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered what the color of his skin was now. Was it pale or tanned? And his eyes, he wondered if they would be forever red or if one day they might return to violet. His hair seemed the same dark color but he could not really be sure of what he was seeing in front of him. He could see no colors; he knew humans looked at him funny since all he wore was black (why buy colored clothes if you could not tell the color). He easily got away with saying he was completely coloring blind explaining his clothing (true). Or mayhap they looked at him funny since he was always frowning or was he grimacing? He shook his head not that it really mattered what his face was doing, he had more important things to deal/think about than how he looked. He looked at himself again and smiled as he brought the glass to his lips and drank the rest. He even thought he looked a bit demonic as a bit of the precious liquid slowly rolled out of his lip and down his chin as he smiled at his reflection. It was a smile but he could see through it, his face felt stiff, and his eyes looked dull and empty. Just like how he felt on the inside. His face went back to normal (if that's what you can call it that) and he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. He poured some water into the cup and swirled it with the last bit of liquid causing it to stain the water pink. He forced himself to drink it telling himself he needed all that he could get, he had a short supply of it. He needed to test the waters here before buying any more. He threw himself back on the mattress after replacing the glass back in his bag. He stared up at the ceiling for a long while before he closed his eyes; forcing himself to sleep.

May 20th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

He looked up at the large gothic house, it had been so long. It looked the same as he remembered (not that his memory was the best) at least the outside did. He set his things down at the double doors and fished out the old key from his jean pocket. He was relieved that everything had gone the way he wanted; after presenting his case to the court, showed them his "birth certificate", the countless "records" showing that he, Dashuri Heinrich the Twentieth, was the only living relative of the Duchess Valmira Hermann. Thus making him the rightful heir, rightful owner of the Hermann property, and (sadly) the Duke Bremen, he did not think his plan through but at least he had reclaimed what should have been his from birth. When the old door finally gave way, he slowly pushed it open, dust flew in every direction, and he really had his work cut out for him. He walked into the house and felt a bit surreal, after so many years it looked the same except for the growth of dust that covered every inch of the house. He retraced his last steps in the house and felt as if he was going back in time, back to April 20th, 1454. His feet had taken him to the dark door; this had been his room he didn't need to open it to know it was his. The smell from the room was evidence enough along with the old lock that was rusting on it just confirmed it. He did not really want to look into the room but it seemed his hand had other ideas. The lock was easily dealt with as he pulled it, broke it from its resting place and threw it to the ground with a dull thud. He rested his hand on the knob and slowly pushed open the door; for a long moment he just stood in the door way and looked into his past prison. It was a small room, much like her remembered, there was neither a window nor a place for a candle in the whole room, also like he remembered. The walls were black with rot as the old paint was peeling away in ragged jags. The wood was stained dark (something between black and red) and in place's he could see it had complete rotted out. Something he had never seen were the numerous torture tools by one of the walls; a whip, nine tails, a few knifes, matches, and a few things he had no idea what they were used for (or could remember what they had been used for). A few memories flashed in his mind causing him to sit down, he slowly pulled the door closed hoping his mind would do the same thing. He really did not feel like digging into his past more than he had to, he was tired and worn out already. He quickly stood up and reminded himself to get a new lock for the room before he had anyone over (like that would happen). Walking through the house he noticed most of it had been left untouched by the years and really the only room destroyed had been his (not surprised). He turned to his first task: getting rid of anything his stepfather had owned. He found it had been easier than he had thought; there was nothing of his except a few bundles of clothes, a couple paintings, and a gun or two. He decided he would keep the guns, the clothes and the paintings he would destroy. In his quest of purifying _his_ home he found a number of hidden paintings of his mother and his sister (and even one of his mother and him as a child). He knew these were treasures, his mother had done well hiding them not only had his stepfather not seen them but they had been (mostly) protected from the years.

Another treasure, he was surely glad to see, was his mother's clothes and jewels. All had been hidden (she had been a smart woman) as if she had known her son one day would return. Not that he needed dresses or women's jewelry but it was nice to have something material of his mother. When he finally felt as tired as he could be he retired to the master suit (first time seeing it), a large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, a large bathroom to his right and an equally large closet and armour. He thought about staying in the house tonight but with all the dust he thought he, himself, may just become one large dust bunny too (if he could have he would have laughed at this statement). He picked up his things on the way out, he debated on whether he wanted to lock the doors or not, he finally gave in and locked the house (he doubted anyone would try to break in). He waited by the front gates to the property for the taxi he had called, he needed a car but to get one he needed the money. Money was not an issue for his kind; none of them really needed it, so when Gottfried's and his business had sky rocketed they saved as much money as possible. And when it finally went global they were pooling in more money. So, at least for them, money was not a problem. But the trip here, on such short notice, had been quite a bit, plus the train here and the hotel he was staying was not cheap. As well as the house, he had been lucky though, the city had been trying to drop it on someone else for some time now since it was just rotting away, and he had paid little in comparison to what it was worth. But that had left him with little money (his idea of little money is in the thousands) this thought caused him to pause. Though he owned half the company and any money he and Gottfried got was split evenly he still had to tell his 'sire' any purchases made, along with any withdrawals he made from his share. Not that he minded, it was a two way street, he just did not feel like telling Gottfried where he was or the property he had bought and the title that had come with it.

The drive back to the hotel was a blur, as was the walk to his room and what he did after he got there. All he knew is one moment he was laying on his bed and then the sun was painfully stabbing at his face. Although he could handle any amount of sun light he still burned like an albino and his eyes were particular sensitive as well (he often wears classes if it's too bright). Again he opted for black pants and a black silk shirt with his dark glasses. If it had not been for his dark hair he were sure people thought he was albino, his red eyes and their sensitivity to light, how he burned in matters of minutes (when he 'burns' he does get a bit of a tan), and the streaks of white in his hair did little to help his case. Now was one of those times, a few feet from him a couple of young men were laughing and pointing at him (not that he cared).

"Hey, Albino, I think you missed a spot when you were trying to dye your hair!" one shouted pointing causing his friends to laugh. He rolled his eyes from behind his glasses; he would have laughed at their appearance if he could have. He really did not see what was so 'fashion forward' about wearing your pants halfway down one's asrch (_ass)_, or why wearing bagging/ill fitting clothes made one "cool". Personality he thought it looked sloppy and disgusting and really did not understand why women thought it looked good on men.

He did not give them another look or thought as he got in the waiting taxis. He had a lot of work in front of him; the house had to be cleaned so the electricians could wire the place, so the plumbers could get running cold and hot water into the house, and then a carpenter to help replace the old wood. So much to do before he could actually move in and live there; he was not sure when he had begun to think of it as 'his home' and where he was going to live but he was. Now for the hardest thing, calling Gottfried to get more money transferred to his account. He sighed; it was going to be a long haul before he could get any peace of any sorts.

May 21st, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

He sighed as he heard the ringer go to voice mail; he guessed he did not really think Gottfried would answer his phone. '_Why have a phone and a cell phone if you can't find it and you don't answer it anyway?' _he scoffed. As the high pitch beep hit his ear he decided he would leave a voice mail for him.

"Gottfried . . . just calling to see if you could transfer money to my account, I'm remodeling a house – it's costing a bit more than I thought, it's well worth the money, but that's all I was calling for" He felt he had told him enough but not too much. He was about to hang up when something had nagged the back of his mind, "Oh, apparently, I have become the Duke of Bremen, I thought you like to know." He hung up not sure why he felt Gottfried needed to know or why he would care but too late to take it.

Gottfried listened to Dashuri's message a few times before he called the bank to transfer him more money. Rather surprised that Dashuri had returned to Bremen knowing what the old town held for him. It made him wonder if he had somehow charmed someone into letting him getting the old house of his mother. This led him to wonder if Dashuri had found out the fate of his mother and her young child. During Dashuri's time in limbo, Gottfried had return to the boy's hometown to break the news to his family, only to find that it was harder to find them than he had thought. His search had lead him to the old home only to find a rather Ekelhaft (_nasty) _old man, claiming not to know anyone with the name Dashuri or having a son by that name. But Gottfried had felt Dashuri past present in the home and had caught the glimpse of a painting of a woman. Dashuri looked incredibly like her and felt that the woman was indeed his mother or grandmother. Gottfried left the property confused but knew he had done what he could in telling them of their son's ending. After leaving he had done his own research on them and that's when he learned about his mother and her end a few years before.

Gottfried had not thought about the past memory for a number of years after learning of Dashuri's family. He would have felt guilty if he could have by not telling Dashuri sooner of his mother and his sister's demise but had decided against it. Dashuri had been a fragile and emotional in his first fifty years of his new life, which was not unlike many others. He sighed and set his phone down and he leaned back in his chair, he wondered what had caused him to return after five hundred years, and he hoped it brought him peace and something he was in need of.

_**Wow, first super long chapter … six pages -.- there will be more super long chapters to come. I thought of breaking this up but it just didn't seem to work right. Well if I have time tonight I might try and upload a couple more chapters since this one was late -.- I might even get some Hetalia characters in! Woot Woot! Well for now! Ciao!**_


	6. der Präsident

_**Note: Like I said I'm going to be posting two … **__**or three … **__**chapters today since I was late. Again sorry, hopefully this makes up for my lateness. Okay so in reality I probably should have done more research on Dukes and Germany's Government but I didn't, why, two words: I'm lazy. So I just kind of went with what I thought sounded good! Sorry So with thoughts, Black is Dashuri and Light Purple is Dashuri's mother. **_

_**Wanring: I know there is swearing in this one … other than that I don't think its that bad of a chapter. **_

Chapter Six

der Präsident

July 1st, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

The renovation had taken a bit less than two months to complete, and all in all he was rather pleased with the work and the haste they had done it in. The workers had known he wanted it done soon and done right. And that's what they had done. Dashuri made sure he had told his company to send some of their product to the builders as a way to repay them (other than actually paying them) for their professionalism and good work. He walked through the house and made his way outside to survey his part of remodeling. His mother's garden looked beautiful, she would have been proud had she seen it. Roses of every color bloomed, tulips dotted path ways leading to the pond, hibiscus bloomed in between the bushes and bright colors attracted the different birds of the hills, lilac brushes bent around the old pillars their flowers blooming into the sun, a few willow trees bent over the pond dipping their leaves into the water, and purple lilies covered most of garden. The lilies had been his mother's favorite and as he had been told they were nearly the color of her eyes. It made him feel as if she was still in the land, his heimat, hers as well. He found himself at the edge of the pound and looked down into his reflection, he swore for a moment it was his mother's face staring at him but alas it was only him. He turned to the two newly laid head stones that sat under the great willow. The same willow he and his mother had planted so long ago, he did not actually know where his stepfather had buried his mother and his half-sister so he purchased two head stones, engraved their names and dates and placed them under the willow. His mother had told him, _"Mein Sohn, den Tag wurden Sie geboren, habe ich diese Pflanze, zusammen ich Ihnen gehabt werde zuschauen, den beide von meiner Liebe wachsen (My son, I had this planted the day you were born, together I will watch you both grow from my love)"_ Her voice was clear as on that day, it had been his four birthday, she had looked beautiful. Her dark hair pulled back in a braided bun, her smile could warm anyone, and her voice was warm and low. She had loved to sit out at this tree and watch him run and play, he wondered if she had done the same with his sister. He sat there for a long time chasing after memories he wished he could cherish but yet not feeling of love swelled in his breast, not even a twinge of sadness. His phone went off causing him to forget his lingering thoughts as he pulled it out, he did not recognize the number but he would answer it any way.

"Hallo?" He asked in a matter-of-fact way. Very few people had his number and they knew not to give his number out, he was quite harsh on those who prank called him.

"Ah, ja dies ist Christ Wulff, der Präsident von Deutschland, ich habe empfangen Nachrichten, dass dies die Zahl für den Herzog des Bremen Dashuri Heinriche das zwanzigste ist, steht er zur Verfügung? _(__Ah__,__yes__, this is__Christian__Wulff__,__the__president__of__Germany__,__I__received__news__that__this__is__the number__for the__Duke__of__Bremen__Dashuri__Heinriche__the twentieth__,__is he available__?_)" Dasuri was unsure what to say, he had never thought the President of all people would be calling him. He stared at his phone for a minute, of course the courts must have notified him of his new place in Bremen and him becoming the Duke, _'Verdammt (damnit) this Duke business is becoming a hassle.' _ He hardly realized he had left the man on the line.

"Um, ja, this is he, may I ask what the honor I have that the Präsident (_President) _has need of me?" He asked hoping the he was still on the other line. He had no idea that this man was the president or that he would be in contact with him, he could be in some deep scheiße (_shit or fuck, depending on the context)_.

"Oh, yes, well I thought I would be the first to gratulant (_congratulant_) you on being restored to your family's heritage." He said but Dashuri felt as if he was not saying something. "I hear you've been remodeling the once Hermann Property?" He asked (kind of).

"Ja, it's just about done too, well done enough to live here, " He cringed when he heard the name 'Hermann Property', he loathed when people asked him why he was living in the Hermann Property. "There's just one last room that has to be remodeled but it can wait until later." He could tell the President was going somewhere with this.

"Wunderbar, wunderbar (_wonderful, wonderful)_, I would like to set up a time to meet with you in Bremen along with introducing you to some of my associates, I have some other business there as well, was do you say?" He asked (not sure if he asked or demanded). Dashuri was shocked for a moment; he had honestly doubted he would need to do anything being a Duke (wrong). He knew he could not say no, but he could not let a human (much less the President of his country) in his home.

"Of course, sir, I would be most honored to have you and your associates here at the Heinriche Property." He was lying threw his teeth, but verdammt what was he suppose to say, nein? "When would work best for you, since as of now I am on leave from my company until I've gotten myself settled?" He asked trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Wunderbar, my schedule is open this weekend, if that's not too soon for you?" He asked, though Dashuri knew he want to get this over with as soon as possible and on his terms. He rather not burn any bridges with anyone in such a state of power.

"Prafekt (_perfect)_, my weekend is open, I would very honored to have you as a guest, very. " He was glad it would be so soon. Better to be done with this now rather than beat around the bush. He would need to go shopping; he house was completely empty of any food. He was unsure of how long he would stay here (he was not even going to ask), the man would leave when he left (hopefully this was not to be a long visit).

"Great, I will notify you when I reach Bremen" and with that Christ Wulff bid him a good evening and hung up. Leaving Dashuri outside still thinking on what he was going to do having multiple humans in his home for the weekend (mayhap longer). He rubbed his temples; it was going to be a long weekend.

_**Hm, I wonder who Mr. Christ Wulff could be bringing with him? Lol I'm sure you all know who he is talking about! Christ Wulff is actually the "President" of Germany as of right and was in 2010. I say "President" because I am not 100% if that is the name of his position in the German Government. **_


	7. The Guests

_**Note: So bviously, just thought of this while I was reading over it, the police would never allow the President to go with someone without security … but this is fiction and I could try and fix it but honestly I don't want to. Hmp. So yea big flaw in this, didn't really think it through when I wrote it. Oh well, there is a lot I'm looking at and realizing it's far from the way things are. **_

_**Warning: I honestly don't think there is any swearing in this one … but there might be. **_

Chapter Seven

The Guests

July 3rd, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Dashuri had expected them earlier but was glad he was given an extra day to make his home look more like something humans would find inviting. He stood at the train station waiting for the President to arrive; he was still unsure why the President had decided to take a train in the first place. His headache seemed to grow by the moment as realized he had no idea what Christ Wulff looked like and he did not know what Dashuri looked like either. He sighed; it was going to be a long day, so long. He sighed and straightens up when he saw the train pull into the station.

Well at least one of his problems was solved, it was really not that hard to find Christ Wulff, since he was the only passenger that was surrounded by police, and Dashuri hoped they knew who he was. Obviously, they did since they lead the older man right to him. He held his hand out and tried to smile, he hoped he did not looked like a creep.

"Hallo, sir, it's an honor to meet you at last."He gave the man a firm hand shake, and then held out his other hand to lead him to his car. "If you would like, I can drive you to the estate or if you are more comfortable the police should be more than pleased?" he asked, he rather not take him but he would let him make that decision.

"Nein, I'm comfortable with you driving me there, why bother them?" he said as he followed Dashuri to his car. "I must say, I knew that you were young but not this young, what are you twenty?" he asked as he placed his things in Dashuri's car. Dashuri scuffed, '_Young? I'm far from young.' _He thought.

"Twenty six, sir, I guess I look younger than I really am." He said as he pushed the dark glasses closer to his eyes, he could feel the tears running down his face; the sun was hot and bright today, _'Of course'. _ Christ Wulff looked other at the young man, he could not help but noticed the lines of water running down his face, and his eyes were tearing behind the dark glasses.

"Um, Dashuri, it's okay that I call you that?" he asked first and when Dashuri nodded he continued, " Are you crying?" he was a bit confused at why he would be but all evidence seemed to be pointing to that. Dashuri stared at him as he got into the car unsure how to answer, he hated making up shit so he could hide what he was.

"Oh . . . um . . ." he quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, "nein, I'm . . . albino, my eyes are quite sensitive to the light." To prove his point he pulled his glasses down a bit to reveal his red eyes. He was a bit taken back when the man sitting next to him started laughing.

"That's rich, really it is." When he saw the 'confused' looked on Dashuri's face he elaborated. "When you meet the other two men who came with me you'll understand." His other question answered, only three humans, not as bad as he feared but still not great.

"Okay, where are they? Should we wait for them? "Dashuri asked as he started his car but he stayed in park just in case. In reality he wanted to ask how long the planned on staying at his place or if it would only be for a day or two.

"They drove so they should be right behind us at some point, I gave them direction to Heinriche Property and to wait for us if they got there early." He said as he looked at the window. Dashuri just nodded and that's how the ride back went. Christ would talk about this and that, and some politics and Dashuri would just nod or give a quick answer. He was not one of many words or had many opinions really.

Dashuri did not see a car behind him so he hoped that the two other men had been kept from arriving, he could really only deal with one human at a time. But as he pulled into the front gates he saw another dark car pull up behind him, '_Verdammt, it looks like they were able to make it' _he cursed to himself, he prayed to any god he could think of that would not be here long. He parked in front of his home and helped Christ Wulff retrieve his things from the car and brought them in to the house.

"I'll show you to your room, "it was then he noticed the other two had not left their car, "Should we wait for them?" he asked looking back at the other car. Christ just smiled and followed Dashuri to a modest room on the first floor.

"I'm sure they can find their way in, their probably just fighting about something." He chuckled and brought the rest of his things inside.

"Fighting, uh? Please make yourself comfortable, if you need anything my room is on the second floor, first door on the left or just yell for me." With that he left Christ at his room and walked up to his room but not before he stole a glance back at the car. After he closed and locked his door he made himself a drink, he hated the fact that it was cold but he had yet gotten another a microwave in his room. He quickly downed three drinks before he returned down stairs to greet his new quests.

_**Well, still no news on who the other two men are? But I'm sure you all know who it is …. Lol. Sometimes I fail at making things secrets. But like I said im going to see if I can put up another chapter for posting Chapter Five so late. It might be tomorrow since this is taking so long -.- Well until tomorrow or next week! Ciao!**_


	8. Going Crazy

_**NOTE: Finally, Hetalia characters are in this chapter! YAY! *happy dance* sorry it's taken sooo long to get to this point and I hope it was worth the wait. I honestly thought about taking out a lot of some of the other chapters and putting them into one so to get here faster but when I tried I could never do it. During this part there is use of Human names and then later it will be country names for the most part. Oh, I don't own hetalia at all … I wish I did but I don't. So sorry, I've been in a funk for the last week, I've been going crazy with everything for my Fraternity and classes. Sorry I have not been posting but I get this feeling no one is really reading this or following I guess until someone tells me they don't want to see anymore I'll keep posting. Again check out my poll on "It's just not worth it"/"I lost you"!**_

_**WARNING: Um … swearing maybe … um other than that nothing too bad …yet ^^**_

Chapter Eight

Going Crazy

Standing in the living room was Christ Wulff talking to a rather annoying man; he assumed the other was still outside. Christ noticed Dashuri and quickly introduced them.

"Ah, Dashuri Heinriche, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, is still outside." Dashuri smiled again and took the man hand in another firm handshake.

"Kesesese, Gute Tag, Dashuri. Christ tells me your albino too?" he said smiling at Dashuri. "But your hair is dark so you can't be?" again Dashuri was reminded how slightly annoying his voice was. Dashuri had completely forgotten to let his hair down it was still in a bun so he could not see his white hair.

"Oh, yes I am, I dye my hair." He quickly pulled his hair out of its bun and the let the dark tresses pool around his neck and shoulders the white streaks now visible. "What do you mean by 'Albino too'?" he asked still a bit confused. Gilbert and Christ laughed but Dashuri really could not find anything funny by his question.

"Because, I'm albino, can't you tell?" Gilbert asked leaning closer to Dashuri, making him cringe back. He had not really noticed how pale Gilbert was, nor would he have known he was albino. Feeling rather embarrassed on not picking up on Christ's past joke and now having the two men laugh at him.

"Sorry, I did not pick up on you being albino, I am completely color blind." He added just in case he completely messed something up (that had to do with color). He was beginning hating his eye sight or there the lack of sight of color.

"Really, no way?" Gilbert leaned closer to him. "What's the color of my jacket (so obviously Gilbert if he's color blind he cannot tell what color your jacket is)?" he then asked smiling. Dashuri really could not tell, it was a light grey color but that could mean any light color.

"It looks like light grey but I really cannot tell." He said getting a bit annoyed with how loud Gilbert was talking, he had not even noticed when Christ had left, and mayhap he went to go help Gilbert's brother, whose name had escaped him. "I should show you to your room, I was not sure if you and your brother would like to share a-"Gilbert cut him off.

"Gott, nein, mein bruder is such a neat freak, I would never share a room with him." He then laughed, "I'm too awesome for that any way." He added, '_Oh yes, it was going to be a long week'. _Dasuri again pointed out to himself.

"I see, sorry for the mistake" he slightly bowed as he stopped at the door next to Christ's, "here is your room, the room to your left will be your brother's and the room to your right is Christ Wulff's, the bathroom is across the hallway." He added. "There should be time if any of you need to wash up before dinner, sorry to leave so soon but there is some business I need to take care of." With that he left Gilbert at his door and Dashuri made it to his room again. He was sure he would have another white streak in his hair by the end of the weekend. And he had not even met the other Beilschimdt brother, '_Gott, if their anything alike, I really will go crazy.' _He told himself as he had another drink this time with a bit of wine in it. He was going to need anything that would help him make it through this.

He did his best to avoid his guest for as much as he could, so trying to be true to his word he called the company, went through a checklist of things before asking for a shipment of their product to his house (could not believe he did not have any at his house). He hoped it would impress his quest to the point of them not asking too many question, Gottfried and he had never really dealt with humans. Which meant they really did not have a solid story to go with, he pitched the bridge of his nose; mayhap buying his mother's old home had been a terrible idea. So terrible. Feeling like he had avoided his quest as much as he could for one day he headed down stairs only to find that Christ was outside speaking with someone of some importance, and no where could he see the Beilschmidt brothers. Releasing the breath his was holding he began dinner, at least it was quiet.

(Elsewhere in the house)

Ludwig sat in his brother's room as he listened to him rant about the Duke, who he had yet to meet. When he had walked into the home he had been informed that the Duke had pressing business matters to take care of before dinner but sent his apologizes for not meeting him first. Not that Ludwig cared but he felt slightly at a disadvantage being that both Christ Wulff and Gilbert had already met him. Gilbert's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"West, are you even listening to what I was saying?" He leaned against the door frame of the closet. Ludwig looked over his brother not really interested in what he was saying.

"Nein, sorry." He wasn't really, but might as well as say it. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and went back to going through the things he had packed.

"Like I was saying, this guy . . . um . . . verdammt, what's his name, the Duke," Ludwig sighed, Gilbert had already forgotten his name. "Any way, he's albino like me but he dyes his hair, how lame and unawesome is that, West?" he said as dug through more of his clothes, how much had he packed?

"Maybe he does not like having white hair or something, does it really matter, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked looking up at his brother. Gilbert just looked at him and laughed.

"Kesesese, but West, look at how awesome I look with white hair!" he said as he flipped his hair out. Ludwig was beginning to feel a headache right between his eyes. "You know, he could not even tell I was albino, I guess he's color bind and what not, cool but not as cool as me." He added as he walked to the bathroom to survey himself in the large mirror. He could not believe that this was his brother or that they were even related. He stood up and walked to his room needing some quiet before dinner. "You know, I thought you were a hard ass but this guy definitely takes the trophy, it's like he's a robot or something." Gilbert called to him from the bathroom.

"Gilbert! I doubt it's appropriate to say that about a person you just met and remember whose house was staying in?" Ludwig glared at his brother, he may be right and he may not be right but that did not mean he should say it. The man had been very kind to not only let the President stay in his home but also Gilbert and himself. He shut his door before his brother could say anything; it was going to be a long weekend.

_**Okay so Ludwig's last line really sucked … it seems so OOC but I honestly had no idea what he would say to Gilbert's line So again sorry if anyone seemed OOC so far, I really hate Ludwig's line … I just don't know what he would say so I left it instead of spending more hours on it. But yay for finally having Hetalia come in to play Again soooo sorry for the late post and just … me not being on or writing for that matter. I'm horrid! Ciao!**_


	9. Dinner and then Some

_**NOTES: omf (o my fritz) I have not posted in forever, I'm horrid, aren't I? So sorry end of semester/xmas/ crazy-ness. Rogbqerobfvoqreiubgq! - that's how I feel right now -.- **_

_**Well enough with my problems, yay for hetalia characters finally … (took long enough!) You back there, yes you shut up! Yea, I'm going crazy. X-mas break is in less than two weeks and by then I will be posting weekly and I might just post my new story "I am Worth Loving" … why do I write such sad depressing stories and about Romano no less? I don't know cuz I love Romano? **_

Chapter Nine

Dinner and then Some

Dashuri looked at the food he had made: wurst, goulash, scallop potatoes, co slaw, and a few other dishes. He had been rather pleased to see someone from the town at brought a couple cases of his product; he wanted to impress his quest so he would never have to do this again. Ever. He went to their rooms and knocked.

"Dinner is finished; I will meet you in the dining room." He walked back after knocking on the unknown Beilschmidt brother's door. He quickly set the table and got himself a beer; it had been a while since he had drunk any. Today would be a good day to start. He stood as Christ and Gilbert walked in chatting he motioned them to their sits.

"Wow, I had no idea that you had a cook." Gilbert said as he looked at the food. Dashuri laughed, he hoped it sound real and not forced. Both Christ and Gilbert looked at him, never having heard him laugh before. To Dashuri it was fake and forced but to the others to it was a foreign noise, loud and somewhat unsure.

"Sorry, I do not have a cook, this is a simple meal for me to cook I was not sure of what everyone liked so I made a bit of everything." He said smiling; this seemed to put the two men at ease so he figured he would keep smiling. He turned from them as his last quest sat down (or so he heard), walked back to the table with a small cake as he looked up. His world spun and stopped as he looked at what he believed was Gilbert's brother. Gilbert smiled and cleared his throat.

"Dashuri, "Christ had reminded him of his name, "this is mein bruder, Ludwig." Ludwig stood and offered Dashuri his hand, all Dashuri could do was staring at his gloved hand. His eyes slowly made their way up his _green_ cladded arm, to his face and finally rested on his clear, bright _blue _eyes. Blue, '_Verdammt'_. It was at that moment that five hundred and fifty years of emotions and colors exploded in his mind. He had to close his eyes from the seer intensity of it all else his eyes tear up again.

"Hallo, Dashuri, as mein bruder said I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, it is a pleasure." His hand still hung in the air waiting for Dashuri's. Coming to his senses he set the cake down and gently put his hand into Ludwig's. And it was if electricity coursed through Dashuri's body from the simple contact, he muttered a quick hello and other pleasantries. He could hardly keep his eyes from the blonde throughout dinner, he was perfect, and Dashuri doubted there was one thing about him he did not like. A bit on the stern side of things but he had been like that for the last four hundred years. He had a slight blush most of the time but Dashuri thought it was rather cute. Dashuri stared at the beer in his hands; he could not believe he was thinking about someone being cute. But this was not just someone, Ludwig was not just someone, he was his soul mate. Feeling like he was falling deeper into his thoughts, he could not let them know anything had happened.

"Forgive me of my lack of manners, my partner sent some product from the company as a way to welcome you all to Bremen, would any of you care for Heineken?" he asked standing up turning his back to them. He doubted they knew his position in Heineken Company but they would find out somehow, why not tell them now.

"Kesesese, of course, I don't think I've had Heineken for a while." Gilbert said as he took a bottle from Dashuri. He completely missed what Dashuri had said but Dashuri did not matter.

"Product from your company? You never did say what you did in your company?" Christ asked as he also took a beer from Dashuri. Dashuri looked at Ludwig, his heart just about stopped as he saw Ludwig's smile. He numbing handed him one, their fingers briefly touched as he past the bottle to him.

"Oh, yes, my adoptive father and I each own half of Heineken, it's been in our family since 1873, I figured it would be nice to have some in the house, I was not sure of your individual taste so I hope this is well enough." He said looking back at his hands. The three men looked at him.

"You own half of Heineken? You just got even cooler, high five!" Gilbert said as he leaned over the table and gave Dashuri a high five. Dashuri's face flushed a bit, he was not used to praise of any kind and coming from his life mate's sibling, mayhap this would help him get his approval of his thoughts of wooing his brother. Ludwig sighed and took another drink, though he was impressed to see that such a young man had such power and obviously wealth since he knew this house and the remodeling had not been cheap.

"Um . . . thanks." Dashuri said as he fidgeted in his seat. His mate sat but a mere foot from him and yet he could not do anything in the President's and his brother's presences. It was driving him nuts; so many things were going through his mind, most of them having to do with the fact that he now wanted to bend the blonde over the table and making him 'sing' praise to Deutschland (wow Dashuri kinky mind much? Also the whole "singing praise to Deutschland" makes me laugh hysterically). Not only the fact that the handsome blonde was his mate but that he was here, all the colors that seemed to be exploding in his vision, the emotions blooming in his chest, and the fact that no matter what he did his heart seemed to beat faster. A few memories of vater came forward and how he did miss the man. Others of his mother shifted in his mind, how gorgeous she had been. Then some less pleasant ones began popping up one after the other. '_No, no no, not here, not now . . . warum?" _he asked himself as he felt his chest tighten in pain, breathing was becoming harder, it seemed that the temperature of the house was raising by the minute, blood rushing to his face and his ear was drowning out any sound of this room. It was if his whole world was spinning faster and faster. He thought he was going to be sick and yet at the same time it was if he was completely empty. The seeds of hate and disgust were blooming inside him, it had been so long since had felt either of those emotions, it seem odd and foreign to him now.

Gilbert laughed as he set down his empty beer bottle; he looked up at Dashuri to ask for another when he stopped. The young man's face was horribly flushed, his eyes looked wide staring off into nothing, and the look on his face seemed of horror.

"Dude, Dashuri . . . hallo, you okay? Ludwig I think something is wrong with him?" Gilbert said as he leaned closer to Dashuri as he poked his brother. He was surprised to see that Dashuri eyes were no longer red but a bright purple, he had been sure they were red (being that Dashuri said he was albino). Ludwig looked at Dashuri and had to agree with his brother (a first) something was wrong with Dashuri.

"Dashuri? "Everyone in the room was now looking at Dashuri, unsure what had happened to cause such a sudden change in the young man. Ludwig reached out to touch Dashuri's arm to snap him out whatever he was in. It only seemed to make things worse. Dashuri saw a hand out of the corner of his eye, seemingly forgetting the time and place, he was in that small room his stepfather coming closer and closer to him that evil gleam in his eyes. Dashuri was going to do what he had to get away from the man; he jumped away from the hand out of his chair only to find a deep blackness.

_**So yea … love it or hate it? Ug slow chapter … so slow -.- some one … please save from finals. Anyone want to take my german final for me? Anyone, I'll make cake or cookies? Urg evil finals.**_


	10. What to do?

_**NOTES: As you will notice in this chapter, we will begin to see other people's thought's, Dashuri is in black, Gottfried is dark green, Prussia is red, and Ludwig is blue. When there are more character thoughts I will post their colors up here too. **_

_**WARNING: None … I don't think, I don't own hetalia sadly **_

Chapter Ten

What to do?

They watched as Dashuri jumped out of his chair only to go limp and fall to the floor along with his full bottle of beer that had still been in his hand. They stood there for a moment staring at the now unconscious young man was lying on the floor in glass and beer. It was a full minute before anyone moved, none of them really knowing what to do. Ludwig knelt down beside and checks his pulse; his heart rate was erratic but there. He slowly picked him up, trying to think what to do. Ludwig was surprised how easy it was to pick up the young man. He could not feel any of his bones but he was on the tiny side of small.

"He's running a fever; we should put him in bed and try to bring it down." Ludwig walked out of the room as he carried Dashuri to his room, only he did not know where it was. Christ was not far behind him leading him up the flight of stairs, to the first door on left; Christ opened the door and moved allowing Ludwig and young man into the room. Ludwig gently laid him on the bed; he walked into the large bathroom with a dry towel for his hair, which smelt like beer. Quickly drying off his long hair as best as he could, thank god it had been in a bun else it really would smell like beer. A great deal of his shirt was soaked as well; Ludwig blushed as he realized he would have to take it off. '_Why me?'_he asked himself as he try to unbutton the black shirt as fast as he could, he did not even realize when Gilbert had walked into the room, until he dropped whatever he had been carrying.

"West, why are you undressing him?" Gilbert's question made Ludwig freeze as a deep blush worked its way up his neck and into his face. Gilbert picked the first aid kit off the floor as he stared at his brother.

"I I I'm not, bruder, his shirt was soaked . . . I'm only taking off his shirt" Ludwig's face was getting redder by the moment. He could not believe his brother thought he was doing anything other than helping him. Gilbert looked at Ludwig questioning for a couple of seconds before he shrugged. "Was (_what)_? That's all I'm doing!" Ludwig hissed at his brother, _'Bruder, damn it, why did you have to say anything?__' _Ludwig admitted to himself that Dashuri was not bad looking, for a guy that is and it was not as if Ludwig was attracted to men anyways. He would not admit to anyone (or himself) that he had been worried when he looked at Dashuri before he had passed out.

"Was? I did not saying anything, Verdammt your being awfully defensive, West." Gilbert said as he looked through the first aid, "Well, this is a waste of time, all he's got in here is band aids and wrap" he said as he pulled out purple vet wrap. "There's nothing in here that's gonna help him." He set it back on the floor as he pulled a chair from the desk next to the bed, he had not noticed before but Ludwig was sitting on the bed '_Strange'_. Ludwig had been glad to see an undershirt beneath the button up and as soon as he got the shirt off he stood up.

"Can you get him under the covers, I'm going to go get a cold wet rag for his fever" with that Ludwig set the shirt on the desk and walked back into the bathroom leaving Gilbert alone in the room. Gilbert slowly picked Dashuri up, surprised at how light he was, Gilbert was not a big man or muscular (like his brother) but it was almost too easy to pick up Dashuri. He thought back to the short dinner they had had, he really could not remember if Dashuri had eaten anything or not and it seemed as if he had drank little if any of his beer. He wondered how easy it had been for Ludwig to do the same. He quickly pulled the covers back and placed Dashuri back down on the bed. He was about to replace the covers when something next to the pillow caught his eye: a teddy bear. Gilbert tried his best to keep from laughing, but it was rather amusing to find a full grown man sleeping with a teddy bear. When Ludwig walked back in the room he saw that Gilbert had put Dashuri under the covers but it was obviously he was trying to keep from laughing.

"What is it bruder?" Ludwig asked as he placed the cold rag on Dashuri head. He doubted it was a good sign that Dashuri did nothing when the cold cloth came in contact with his feverish skin.

"You're never going to believe what I found under his covers" Gilbert said laughing. Ludwig could not believe his brother had been snooping in an unconscious man room, he was slightly disappointed but it seemed like something his brother would do. He was a bit surprised to see Gilbert hold up a teddy bear; it looked new but the buttons it had for eyes were well worn. "What did you think I found, ladies underwear?" At his brother's second statement Ludwig blushed even more which seemed to only please his brother more, "Feeling a bit jealous?" Ludwig's head snapped up shocked at what his brother had just said. Him jealous, not likely, for many reasons; firstly he hardly knew Dashuri, secondly even if he did know Dashuri he doubted they would be more than friends (if they even stayed in contact to become friends) and thirdly he liked woman and thought that Dashuri probably did too.

"Why would I feel jealous if he had some woman's underwear in his bed, bruder, I do not understand where you get such an idea?" He quickly told his brother. He had quite the imagination. He took the teddy bear from Gilbert's hands and placed it under the covers with Dashuri. "And so what if he does, not like it really concerns us, and don't you dare say anything to him when he wakes." He knew Dashuri would probably feel embarrassed enough that he had passed out not to add Gilbert finding his teddy bear. Gilbert smiled and raised his hands in defeat.

"Whatever you say, kleinen bruder _(little brother)_." Gilbert said as he stood up, "I think Christ was going to try and get a hold of his father, if he has already we should be out of his room so his father can help him, it's not like there's much we can do any way." With that Gilbert left. Ludwig knew he was right, there was not much else they could do, seeing as they did not know what had happened and he was sure Dashuri would want to only be around his family for a while. He got up and left trying to keep himself from looking back at the fragile looking man in the bed. He did not win this battle, taking one last look before he close the door behind him, he walked to the kitchen to see Christ still on the phone and Gilbert getting himself another beer. Ludwig, wanting to seem useful began cleaning up the kitchen, he was sure Dashuri would not like it if he knew his quest was doing it but he doubted the young man would be able to anything for a few days.

_**I swear I will start posting more often. I'm done with school Thursday, I will be on the road most of Friday/Saturday but I should be posting come Sunday or Monday but I will post! I promise and if I don't … I'll make cake? Yea cake. **_


	11. Gottfried

_**NOTE: FREEDOM! Um … I've been working my butt off on the third and final part of "It's Just not Worth it" so far half of it is written out the way I want to but I have 3 different endings and possibly more. So it may be a while, going to see a good friend who is a great writer I am hoping to hear their opinion on it. **_

_**WARNING: some swearing … mention of WW2 … um mention of abuse, I think that is it. I don't own Hetalia. **_

Chapter Eleven

Gottfried

July 4th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Ludwig had been a bit surprised to see a middle aged man walk through the door later that evening after Dashuri's incident. He assumed it was his father but the man looked quite young to be his father. He quickly went to Dashuri's room and did not come out until later the next day (4th). When he finally came back down stairs, he asked if he could speak to all of them. After a short introduction they each told him what had happened, the man only nodded.

"I am sure you're all very confused, I am sorry I was not here sooner but thank you for the call." He bowed slightly though his face did not displace any emotion much like Dashuri's had been. "Um . . . sit, it's a rather long story, well, as you all know I am Dashuri adoptive father, I did not meet Dashuri until he was seventeen(false)," Gottfried had no problem lying to them, he had to keep their secret safe. "Dashuri had tried to join the army before his eighteenth birthday to get away from his stepfather." He paused knowing they would feel even more confused. "From what Dashuri has told me, which is not a lot, his stepfather had been abusing him for a number of years so he ran away from home. Sadly, Dashuri never would go to authorities with the abuse since there was little evidence and it being his word against his stepfather's. He been refusing to seek any help so episode like this are often (false), I've talked to a few specialist we believe he has a serve PTSD among other things (false it is what he believes Dashuri is suffering from). "He paused again and looked at his hands, it seemed that's what they were all doing. "Unfortunately that's not even the end of it, Dashuri ran into some trouble with some . . . anti gay activist, he won't tell me what happened but I doubt he left that one unscarred both physically and mentally." He looked up but no one was ready to meet his eyes. "Thank you for doing what you could, "he stood up, "He should be waking up at some point soon." With that the man bowed and walked back to his son's room. He was not sure how Dashuri would feel about him telling them his story, but it's not as if he really told them a great deal, most of it had been false. But what really puzzled him in all these years Dashuri had never, not once had a panic attack after he lost his emotions, so the questioned begged which of the three men down stairs was his life mate?

They all sat in silence, none of them had known, it was not something that most people talked about. To say the least they were all shocked, Christ was the first one to say anything.

"Well, we must act as if he is no different because he is not, now if you two excuse me I have some other business I have to attend to, I will be in town for a couple hours. Stay here if you'd like (_so honestly I have no idea about what Mr. Wulff's thoughts are on sexual abuse but the way I see it is that the person abused is no different just because people now know about the abuse)_." And with that Christ called a taxi and headed into town. The revelation of Dashuri past had done a number on Ludwig, causing him to think about to his past, something he was not proud of either. Gilbert seemed to see where Ludwig's thoughts were going to.

"Bruder, you know you did not do of anything wrong, you did not kno-"Ludwig cut him off. He was not sure who he was mad at himself or his brother at this point.

"That I did not know what he was doing? But I should have, I should have felt my people dying, hurting. That is exactly what I did, nothing!" He stormed to his room only to see a fragile, pale Dashuri at the bottom of the stairs. His seemingly empty eyes followed Ludwig to his room; Ludwig was glad that the thick wooden door was now between them as he shut the door. Dashuri turned his gaze to Gilbert.

"It's because of me, right?" His voice was quite, yet strong. Dashuri could not believe what his sire had told them; in fact it embarrasses him greatly. He could not even meet the other man's eyes in fear of what he would find. Any hopes at getting closer to Ludwig seemed slim, if not zero. Dashuri felt disgusting and used up; of course Ludwig would not want him. Who wanted a broken, used toy? No one, especial a man who was handsome enough to have any man or woman he wanted. He doubted even if, by some miracle that Ludwig did want him that his family would be pleased that their son had chosen such a disgusting person. Gilbert looked at Dashuri, rather confused at Dashuri's question.

"Not exactly, Ludwig is . . . he's just dealing with a complicated past like you . . . "The look on Dashuri's face was one of horror and then anger, more anger than he had seen in anyone his size. "No, not like what you went through, he . . . um kind of got caught up in with a rough crowd, I guess we both did." Gilbert was not sure why he was even telling Dashuri but the kid looked so depressed. Dashuri only nodded, he felt that he needed to go to his mate but felt that if he did he would only get rejected. He could be rejected by any one, his mother, his sire, his mate's family, but not from his mate. It would kill him. With that thought in his mind Dashuri told himself he would keep a good distance from Ludwig and watch from the shadows, he would care for him in the shadows, he would protect him from the shadows; profess his love for the blonde man from the shadows, but never to him. He sighed as he turned away from Gilbert, _'Am I to be tortured for all time . . .'_ as the thought wormed into his mind it dawned on him, Ludwig would die someday like all humans, unless Dashuri made him like he and his sire. The thought brought knowledge so damaging Dashuri thought his heart would stop; his mate was going to move on, age and die while Dashuri would never going to do those things. He could stop feeding and age with Ludwig, he would die the day the Ludwig did. He did not care if it meant death for himself, all that mattered was that his mate was happy. He decision was made, once he made it there was no going back. Visions of Ludwig rejecting him, aging, or being with someone else tore at his mind, heart, and soul. There was a dull buzzing in the back of his head and it seemed as if the world was really a ship on the ocean, rolling and rising. Dashuri could feel gravity working against as well as the rest of universe. As his mind clouded he reached for the railing, he was nearly half way up the stairs, and yet in moments he knew he would be at the bottom very soon. As his eyes fluttered shut he mumbled one word, one name.

"Ludwig . . ." Dashuri's eyes rolled back into his head as his hand loosened on the railing. Gilbert stood outside of Ludwig's room knocking when a deafening crash reaches his ears and possible Ludwig's as well. It was not the fall and the crash that worried him but the sickening crack that followed. Both men were down the hall way and by the stairs in an instant only to see Dashuri half off the last few stairs. It was obvious he had fallen down the stairs, his body seemed to be laying in an odd way but they could not tell if anything was broken. His father was not far behind them as he raced down the stairs to his son. Ludwig wished to knell down and look him over but he felt as if it was not his place. Gottfried quickly picked up his son, _'Verdammt, your even lighter than normal, what have you been doing to yourself?'_ Gottfried quickly got him back upstairs, he had tried to keep Dashuri from moving around too much but his son was stubborn. It did not help that now his mate knew of his past (well some of it) that only seemed to put him more on edge.

Once in the room alone, he looked him over, his wrist was broken, which did not surprise him. It had been broken a few other times so it made sense that it was weak. He left his son to retrieve his first aid kit, though felt that it might be a waste of time, _'Dashuri should be healed by tomorrow, that is if he's taking care of himself'_Gottfried wanted to believe that he was but his weight seemed to say otherwise. It was obvious he was not feeding enough or that his supply was shitty. He did not understand why he did not just go to his mate and take what was his. Gottfried shook his head, he and his son may not see eye to eye but he would be damned if he sat back and let his only child kill himself. After resetting his wrist Gottfried quickly and tightly wrapped his wrist with the vet wrap. He was about to leave when an idea hit him, he was going force Dashuri and his mate together in the only way he knew. Gottfried took the teddy bear from Dashuri's arms and left the room, '_Now where to hide it?'_he should feel bad for forcing his son into this situation but he didn't, not in the least. It was then he came across the locked door, and instantly he knew what the room was, evil and malice hung to the room like the Black Plague. He forced the lock open without destroying it and threw the bear inside and replaced the lock. Dashuri was going to kill him for doing this but if it got the results he wanted then he would deal with Dashuri's anger.

_**Wow, really short chapter but, that happens. Well, I am hoping to be posting regularly soon instead of once in a blue moon and then three in one night. Sorry schools … been crazy. Thank god for winter break … nearly a month. Well sanemadness out! **_


	12. Nightmares

_**NOTE: Winter break is the most amazing thing ever! But of course, I get sick a day after school is over. Well, now that school is over, for now, I will be posted better than I have in the past seeing as I have no classes or homework. Well I hope everyone is having great Holidays. Be safe if you have snow … still be safe even if you don't have snow! **_

_**WARNING: Mention of abuse, mention of Nazis, … I don't think there really is anything too bad, probably swearing. **_

Chapter Twelve

Nightmares

July 4th, Bremen, Germany.

Ludwig jumped out of his bed as the worst noise he had ever heard filled his ears. It sounded like someone was dying. He quickly threw the sheets away from his body as he ran to his brother's room. He sighed as he found that the horrid noise was not coming from his brother, who, somehow managed to stay asleep despite someone was screaming their lungs out of their throat. He walked away from the room knowing that it must be coming from Dashuri's room. He wanted to tell himself that the man's father would go to him but it had already been a couple of minutes and still the screaming continued. '_Gott Sie danke the President was not here for this.'_ He told himself as he walked up the stairs to the room where the deafening noise was coming from. The President had left soon after he had returned from town, saying that there was urgent matters back in Berlin but he wanted Gilbert and Ludwig to stay here and brief Dashuri in on his new job as a Duke and "their secret". Personally, Ludwig did not really want to but he knew if Gilbert did it he would say something to upset the man more. He sighed as he reached the door, Dashuri's screams and cries louder and now he could understand what he was saying.

"Gott, bitte, bitte, nein, nein, nein ich schworen . . . bitte Stiefvater . . . Gott nicht mehr, nicht mehr, da verletzung so viel, warum, ich wille ich ich wille sein ein gut junge, ICH SCHWOREN! (_God please, please, no, no, no I swear . . . please stepfather . . . God no more, no more, it hurts so much, why, I'll I I'll be a good boy, I SWEAR!)" _ He cried as if someone was in there torturing him. It was torture to hear the amount of fear in his voice. No one should have to go through anything that bad. _'Like you're the one to talk, ex-Nazi' _He said in his mind, mentally kicking himself as he pushed open the door. The sight was something Ludwig could have lived without. Dashuri thrashed in his bed kicking and lashes out as if hitting an invisible person, his long hair was sticking to his sweat and tear coated face, his eyes were closed but his face was a mask of horror; thankfully he had clothes on. Ludwig walked to the bed and gently placed his hands on Dashuri's shoulders which only seemed to make the young man struggle even more. More words fell from his lips, thought this time they were not German. He looked down at the man in puzzlement, he was sure some of the words sounded Italian (he could tell from living with Feliciano for so long) but not completely. Some letters were too stressed to be Italian and yet others letters were not stressed enough and sounded too musical to be German. He shook off his confusion and shook Dashuri.

"Dashuri, wake up, it's a nightmare" he spoke softly as he shook him with each of his words. "Dashuri your safe, just wake up and see." He added as he spoke a bit louder the need to wake him up was growing by the minute. "Dashuri! Kielwasser auf eure einzig traumen (_Wake up, you're only dreaming_)!" Ludwig hissed louder, he was unsure how else to wake him without waking up everyone else, _'I honestly cannot believe no one can hear him.' _ His effort was rewarded by the sight of his bright violet eyes that snapped open. Dashuri stared up at Ludwig's blue eyes for a moment before he threw himself into his arms, burying his head in Ludwig's chest. Ludwig could feel his shirt being soaked by his tears, unsure what to do he wrapped his arms around the sobbing smaller man and better sat himself on Dashuri's bed. "Shhh, calm down, its okay" he whispered to him as he held him tighter. After ten minutes, it seemed Dashuri had run out of tears to cry but did not look up at Ludwig only rub his face against Ludwig's chest. "Dashuri, I know this probably is not what you want to hear but . . . do you want to talk about it?" Ludwig asked looking down at him, hoping Dashuri would look up at him _'Your eyes are so beautiful . . .'_as soon as the thought crossed his mind did he flush. Dashuri was lying in his arms crying his eyes out, just finished having a panic attack/nightmare about his stepfather and all Ludwig could think of was his beautiful eyes. He was a horrible person. He had not even realized Dashuri looking up at him; his hold on Ludwig had gotten tighter.

"I . . . I do not think I can . . ." he looked down and blushed seeing how close he was to Ludwig. It instantly made his heart flutter. "But . . . I would like it if you would . . . would mayhap stay here, with me?" he knew he was asking a lot but he did not care. Ludwig looked at him, as his words sunk in, _'He wants me to stay here . . . but wh- oh' _he could not believe the other man wanted him to stay in his room for the remained of the night (or morning depending on the actual time). He could say no, walk back to his room and pretend nothing had happened. And it was very possible that either Dashuri would not get any sleep or he would go back to sleep only to have another nightmare and probably wake him up again. Whereas if he stayed here they both could get some sleep and it might help Dashuri sleep nightmare free. Ludwig sighed deciding he did want to help the young man.

"Ja . . . first you should go wash off your face" He said slowly letting him go though Dashuri did not seem keen on the idea. Dashuri only nodded as he got up and slowly let go of Ludwig but he did not move and only stood before him looking into Ludwig's blue eyes. _'Was is he doing? Why isn't he . . . is he afraid I'm not going to be here when he gets back?'_he sighed. "I'll be here when you get back, I promise." As soon as he said it Dashuri walked away and into the bathroom. Ludwig turned on a light unsure how Dashuri could be walking around in the dark, the sounded of running water filled the silent room. He sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Dashuri, who, though had washed his face, still looked worn out, almost dead, as if something was missing. But that was not entirely true; there was something that seemed to have lifted some of his depressed mood from earlier. '_Maybe it's because of me … Ha, yea right!'_One part of his mind wished it was because of him and the other half just laughed. Dashuri sat down next to him, neither of them looking at the other. It was then that Ludwig crawled over the bed to the other side letting Dashuri get back under the covers, but he made no move to as well. Turning off the light he laid back down and looked at Dashuri, who was also looking at him.

"Aren't you cold? If you are I do not mind if you're under the covers . . . "Dashuri said looking away from him. It was a lie, he did care, and it scared him knowing that while he slept it was at the mercy of his mate. He doubted the man would do anything to him but he was not sure if he wanted to take that chance. But he had to trust him, trust was a two way street, right? If he trusted Ludwig than Ludwig (in theory) would trust him in return. And mayhap that would lead to them being friends, and mayhap one day Dashuri could open up to his mate. '_Baby steps, Dashuri, baby steps.' _ He told himself, as Ludwig slowly got under the covers but was still a good distance away.

"Thank you, it is a bit chilly." Ludwig said as he looked at Dashuri. "You should really go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning, I promise." He added thinking that it might help Dashuri sleep better. Dashuri only nodded, it seemed his mate knew him better than he had thought. "Gute nacht, Dashuri." Ludwig said as he rolled over on to his back and closed his eyes.

"Gute nacht, Ludwig." It was the first time Dashuri had spoken his name out loud in front of him. Ludwig could not help but notice the way he said his name, the way it roll off his tongue and lips. He said it slow as if savoring his name on his lips. And with that they lapped into silence that was continued as they both lost the battle to sleep.

_**Well there you have it, chapter 12! I hope all of you are enjoying it so far. Please, it takes a couple seconds maybe even a minute, but please leave a review! Your feed back is super important to me and helps me continued writing stories. Stories like "Love by Another Name" and the sequel to "I Lost You". And I'll make cookies! Thank you for those who have reviewed, it means a lot! Love you all! **_

_**Ciao!**_


	13. Waking Up

_**NOTE: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! Hope everyone is having a wonderful time with their families! This is my Christmas gift from me to you : ) Hope everyone is well, good will to men and peace on earth. **_

_**WARNING: Um, Swearing, and I think that is it. Red is Gilbert's thoughts, Blue is Ludwig's thoughts, Black is Dashuri's thoughts, and Dark Green is Gottfried's thoughts. **_

Chapter Thirteen

Waking Up

July 5th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Dashuri's eyes slowly adjusted to the light that was now filtering into his room. He cracked open his eyes only to see someone's chest in front of him and their arms around his shoulders and waist. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and rested his forehead on said chest. '_Hm . . . so nice to wake up nex- Next to someone! Was das Fickt?' _he realized that someone was in _his _bed, holding _him, _sleeping with _him!_ He looked up to see Ludwig's sleeping face, his face was relaxed, his hair was not gelled back and hung down in his face, Dashuri had previously thought the man could not have gotten better looking, he had been wrong. So wrong. With him sleeping and the light flitting in the window Ludwig looked so handsome it hurt Dashuri's chest. That and Ludwig was holding Dashuri, holding him to his chest. Plus, Dashuri's arms where around the other man's waist and their legs were tangled in some way, he was unsure of how. He blushed but was happy. He and his mate had been cuddling in bed, they had slept together all night, _'Well part of it, dich schwachsinnige' _he said to himself as he face palmed his forehead. He could not believe he had had a nightmare, he never had nightmares. Unless . . . unless his teddy was gone. He looked around under the sheets and next to his bed as best as he could, he did not want to wake Ludwig. Alas, it was nowhere to be seen, _'Where has it gone to? ' _Panic filled his lungs, what if it had gotten lost? What would he do, he had to find it he just had to for her, for them both. It was the last thing he had of his mother and sister. He sighed and settled back in Ludwig's arms burying his face in the other man's strong chest trying to keep the tears from pouring over his lids. He would wait for Ludwig to wake up and then he would tear this God forsaken house down beam by beam, brick by brick until he found it. Slowly he went back to sleep in his arms.

(Meanwhile else in the House)

Gilbert yawned as he dressed and walked to his bruder's room. He knocked although normally he would have just busted in his room but today he figured he might as well be kind to his bruder, _'Not like I have not already seen everything you have anyway, we're both men' _he shook his head feeling like the thought sounded more perverted than he meant, Gilbert had raised Ludwig, given him baths, changed his diapers, and dressed him, so he really had seen 'everything he had'. He began to fidget when Ludwig did not answer the door. _'It's almost ten am, he should be up by now . . .' _Gilbert knocked again.

"Bruder, you have to be awake by now, it's your awesome big brother, answer the door or I'm coming in!" He shouted. And yet no answer, so Gilbert opened the door only to find an empty bed. He almost walked away thinking that his brother was already awake somewhere in the house but he knew Ludwig always made his bed after he got up. This time the sheets where all over the place and a pillow was lying on the floor, as if his brother had gotten up in a rush. Or had been taken. Gilbert's mind began to run in circles as he concocted schemes that his brother was possible in. He began to run through the house, looking in Christ's old room, the kitchen, the living room, dining room, and that left the upstairs. Instead of checking all the rooms he went straight to Dashuri's room. Gilbert had no idea on many rooms there were or the acres of his property he would be better at looking then Gilbert. "Dashuri! I can't find Lud- . . . "He shouted the man's name as he pushed open the door causing it to slam against the other wall, which woke the two men in the bed. Though they both sat up, neither got up (because of the fact their legs are still tangled) but looked up at the frantic albino. Whose voice died as he looked at the young man, who was sitting on the right side of the bed, his arms wrapped around the man on the left. And then his brother who was sitting on the left side, his arms wrapped around the man on right. '_What the . . . oh my . . . this is perfect!'_He thought as a smiled broke across his face, he slowly pulled out his phone, _'this needed to be documented'_Gilbert thought. He walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the post. "West, you scared the crap out of me, what are you doing in here? Hm? I had no idea you two were so . . . _close?"_ He smiled more as he said close. Both men's jaws dropped as they looked at Gilbert. It was at this point in time that Gilbert wiped out his phone and snapped a picture. "Oh this is perfect West, you two look so cute." He chuckled as he walked out of the room. Both of their hair was a mess, Dashuri's long hair was sticking up in all sorts of direction and Ludwig's was down in front of his eyes. Their faces were both flushed and getting redder by the moment and their arms were wrapped around each other, "I'll leave you two you can have . . . some 'alone' time, hm" With that last comment he slammed the door shut before either of them could say anything, Gilbert began to wonder how many times had they done this without anyone know, _'Ludwig, you, kesesese, and you say I did not teach you anything Ha!'_. Ludwig's face was red as was Dashuri's. And if they thought it could not get any worse, Gottfried walked into the room. He looked at Dashuri and then at Ludwig. He nodded and clapped Dashuri on the shoulder and then left. Neither man looked at each other, they slowly let go of each other and looked down at their hands lost in thought.

"I'm sorry . . . I figured . . . I mean I thought . . . that we would not be seen" He felt embarrassed but really pleased they had been seen. He did not care who saw them (even though the situation was not what he wanted it to be seeing as they were barely friends) but it was obvious that Ludwig did. Who only nodded and cough, then got out of the bed they had just shared.

"It's fine . . . That's just how my bruder is" he was a bit confused about Gottfried's reaction but he was not about to pry. He looked at the young man still sitting in the bed, "You really should get up, and come down stairs for breakfast . . . you really need to eat more." Ludwig added, he knew it was obvious now that he was worried for the young man, you could tell by the sound in his voice. Dashuri looked up at him.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, but I cannot . . ."he looked away from Ludwig; he did not understand nor would he. Dashuri could not eat his food; it was a bad idea, very bad. This only made Ludwig irate, he did not understand why the man in front of him was being so stubborn, he had to eat or he'd die. He grabbed Dasher as he sat back on the bed, and forced Dashuri to look at him in the eye.

"You can't? You have to you, you're starving yourself, and you're going kill yourself!" He shook him rather hard as he said the last phrase. But it did not seem to faze Dashuri at all, which only made Ludwig tighten his grip on his arms and shake him a bit harder. Dashuri only looked up at Ludwig; he could not believe that he was so concerned for his well being. _'Of course he is, he is you mate!' _His mind told himself; of course his mate would be worried about his health. Mayhap he could hold a bit of food, if only for Ludwig. So he nodded but hung in his head in shame, he knew what would happen if he ate too much.

"Okay . . ." Ludwig only stared at him, "Okay, I'll go down stairs and have breakfast . . . just no meat, please?" as he asked he looked up at Ludwig's confused face. Ludwig had not tagged the young man before him to be a vegetarian but he was, _'so what, everyone has their option'_he said as he nodded and let go of Dashuri's arms. Both men parted and stood up, neither looked at each other or talked as they walked down to the kitchen.

Dashuri sat down, not trusting his legs yet when Gottfried shoved a large black mug into his hands. Dashuri stared at it. Dashuri felt Gottfried's eyes on him. ' _Drink it, I know that either you've been starving yourself or drinking blood that's more water than blood, drink it or you'll never find your teddy.'_His vater's voice went through his mind like cool water but his last statement made Dashuri's blood boil. '_So you took it, where the fuck is it?' _ He asked him forcing his voice into his vater's mind as he took a long drink; it was then that he realized where he had gotten the blood, the intensity of his glare only magnified. '_How dare you take this from my mate, you know damn well that you and I cannot take what is not freely given to us! Twice in one day have you gone behind my back for what?' _he knew he should have stopped drinking it but damn it was intoxicating. It tasted better than he had thought. It was filled with his mate's sent: masculine, musky, and some kind of spice he could not name. The taste was better than any human drink he had ever had in his five hundred and seventy six years of life. Before long it was gone, and he longed for more. _'I did what I had to keep you alive, I am sure he would have given it to you freely did he know what you two were and I only took your teddy because I knew he would go to you.' _Again Dashuri wanted to argue against Gottfried's logic but found he could not. It was possible that last night may be the only moment he and his mate had together, _'At least I have one memory to hold on to . . .' _his vater's voice broke through his mind. _'One? What on earth are you planning; you and I both know you'll never make it without him why deny him and yourself happiness?'_Gottfried nearly yelled in Dashuri's mind causing the young man to fleche. But he was right. He was always right, _'Fuck, I will tell him after we get through some business. End of conversation.' _And with that the two men turn their attention to the blonde who was staring at them. Ludwig could tell something had gone on between them but was not sure how, his hearing was quite good so he would have heard any word muttered between them. He shrugged as he set a plate of eggs in front of Dashuri and then another in front of his seat. Dashuri got up from the table and walked to the sink with his mug, he filled it with warm water, and he did not want to waste any of the wonderful blood of his mate. He sat back down at stared at the plate, _'Gottfried, I think I'm going to die . . .' _he said in his vater's mind, Gottfried only chuckled. _'Do it for your mate.'_Where the only words Gottfried said and Dashuri groaned knowing it was true. He gingerly took a bite of the eggs, had he been human he would have loved his mate's cooking. But it caused his stomach to roll and rage. He swallowed them and did his best to control his stomach, it did help that he was drinking watered down blood, his mate's watered down blood.

He sighed when he saw he had eaten the whole plate and the look that Ludwig gave him was well worth his pain. The man smiled as he took his plate and mug to the sink. Dashuri thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

"See, was that so bad, I'm not a terrible cook" Ludwig said as he walked back to his room. "I'm going to change and then we'll meet in your office so we can get to business." And with that his mate was out of his sight. He sighed hoping they could get this business out of the way and then Dashuri would talk to Ludwig. _'I have to at least try, who knows mayhap it will turn out better than I thought.' _ He told himself as he walked to his room to change seeing as he was still in boxers and a shirt.

_**Well chapter 13! And next chapter Gilbert and Ludwig come clean about being countries, anyone want to guess how Dashuri takes it? So sorry about posting all weird, I've been trying to only post once a week but there is nothing to do so I've been keeping myself busy by posting. Plus I wanted to post on Christmas day … and Christmas eve. Please reviews are loved 3 Hopefully I'll quiet being lazy and finish Chapter 49 and start Chapter 50 before Winter break is over. **_


	14. The Truth

_**NOTE: Happy New Year's, I hope everyone was safe last night/ this morning, mine was eh … it was interesting. My writing and drawing … is non-excistant as of right now … bad sane bad! I know I have nothing to do but I just can't seem to write anything! I promise I am working on the third chapter to "It's just not worth it", it is just going sooo slow -.- Oh, and although I believe Germany=HRE, but when I started writing this I always intended to bring back HRE and give Italy a happy ending. Well things just didn't work that way. But in this story Germany and HRE are different people. **_

_**WARNING: Talk of Nazi-ism … very little and nothing to bad, swearing, violence – very little just punching people. Lol sounds so silly. I don't own Hetalia because if I did … honhonhonhonhonhon : ) **_

Chapter Fourteen

The Truth

July 5th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Ludwig dressed quickly, he groaned as he saw his brother sitting on his unused bed. He was sure Gilbert would ask him about this morning or more like last night. '_He'll be disappointed when he really finds out what happened.' _He told himself feeling like this was one conversation that was like a band aid; it needed to be ripped off fast and quick.

"So, Ludwig, you gonna tell me what you were doing cuddling with the Duke? Hm, I honestly did not think you swung that way but I guess it would make sense since you've lived with Feliciano for so long, kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed; the look on Ludwig was priceless. Ludwig just gapped at his brother; he could not believe the words that had just left his mouth.

"First of all you know that Feliciano only has those kinds of feelings for one person only, and it's not me, secondly I do not 'swing' that way," he paused thinking about his next words. "I was only in his room because he had a . . . panic attack. Apparently everyone else in this house sleeps like the dead because I was the only person who could hear the poor boy screaming." He said a bit angry that he had been the one to consol Dashuri. He was no good with trying to make people feel better.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk that still does not answer why you were in bed with him, cuddling with him?" Gilbert chuckled. Though on the inside he felt bad that only his brother had gone to Dashuri in his time of need. Ludwig just stared at his brother, '_I'm beginning to seriously question if I'm really related to him.' _He said as he face palmed his forehead.

"The only way to console him was if I stayed with him, and being that his room was so cold he told me I could get under the covers." He said sighing as he brother fell off the bed laughing. "It was never my intention nor his to end up like we did this morning. Please compose yourself, we have to talk to Dashuri about his role and then speak to him about our role with the President. I would rather not bring this back up again." He said as he straightened his clothes and left Gilbert on the floor laughing.

(In Dashuri's Office an hour later)

Dashuri was rather glad the 'meeting' was coming to a close. All in all his role as Duke was rather boring, smiles here and handshakes there, a dinner with these and those important people. '_Gott Sie danke for that, I'm so not cut out for this politic shit.' _He said as he sighed.

"Oh, Dashuri, there is one more thing . . ."Gilbert said with a smile, it was by far his favorite to see how people reacted to this: He and his brother were the personifications of countries. Gilbert the personification of awesome Prussia and his brother of Germany. It was always interesting to see how people reacting, mostly aw, sometime amazement, the last few days with Dashuri led Gilbert to believe that Dashuri would be somewhere in between. But sadly it also meant if Dashuri felt anything for Ludwig (as Gilbert believed he did) it would never work out between the two, since Ludwig (Germany) would never die and Dashuri would grow old and die (hm, funny how everyone thinks the other is going to grow old and die and their not, coincident). "Each country in the world has a personification, a person that represents that country." Gilbert finally said, he watched for any change in Dashuri's face but there did not seem to be any. "Were telling you this since our boss, Christ, thought you should know . . . I am the awesomeness known as Prussia, and mein bruder is Germany or as I call him West." Gilbert (Prussia) said with a smile. Dashuri stared at them for a moment. Something flashed across Ludwig '_Not Ludwig but Germany's face, that's his real name . . .' _Dashuri told himself, he noticed what it was, pride. Germany was proud of who he was. For a brief moment as was Dashuri until a vision cut through Dashuri's mind. Germany stood in a black, leather uniform, a blaze red arm band was seen on his left arm, he stood tall and proud. The only part of flesh Dashuri could see in his 'vision' was Germany's neck and face, everything else was covered in black leather. Germany's face seemed distorted, it looked like he was smiling but it was not a sweet smile, and there in his eyes burned the swastika. Rage, like none known to Dashuri cut through his heart and soul, his mate had been a Nazi, not just a Nazi but he had been at Hitler's side during World War Two. The feeling of betrayal ran so deep, Dashuri forgot to breath. Prussia and Germany looked at Dashuri, he had not said anything, his face had gone blank the moment Prussia had finished his sentence. "Dashuri? Um . . . are you okay?" Prussia finally asked Germany was a bit confused any tenderness that he had seen in the man was gone, he was worried.

"Bin ich Ordnung? Wie kannst du eine solche Frage stellen! Holen Sie sich die ficken Nazi aus meinem Büro, bevor ich wirklich zeigen Ihnen den Holocaust, Sie krankes Ficken Nazistischer Bastard! Erhalten Sie das fickt draußen! (_Am I okay? How dare you ask such a question! Get that fucking Nazi out of my office before I really show you the holocaust, you fucking sick Nazi bastard! Get the fuck out_!)" Both men stared at Dashuri in horror whose face was of rage. Dashuri quickly picked up the glass that sat on his desk and threw at Germany's head; it barely missed despite the fact that Germany had not moved. Germany had not heard anyone talk to him like that or called him a Nazi in over sixty years, he was dumbfounded, and it was Prussia who came to first.

"How dare we, how dare you say that to mein kleinen bruder!" Prussia jumped out of his seat and leaned over Dashuri desk, grasping his collar roughly. "My brother is not a fucking Nazi, you spoiled brat and what would you know of the holocaust! You've never suffered compared to them or my brother because of Hitler!" Both Prussia and Dashuri were glaring at each other, completely leaving Germany to just sit in his chair and stare. '_Am I still that awful person . . . all those people . . . Gott'_he was slowly falling apart.

"Fuck you, I'm no spoiled brat and I know plent-"Prussia cut him off by silencing him with his fist (or two). Prussia was normally a fun loving man but no one said such things about his little brother. Did he pick on his brother, of course he did. Did he embarrass his brother, of course he did. But no one said such nasty, terrible things about his brother and got away with it.

"You know nothing, nitchs! You weren't even born during the holocaust, how could you know anything! You've probably had everything handed to you, the silver spoon and the whole set!" Prussia pushed Dashuri back in his seat as Dashuri wiped the blood from his lips. Gottfried stood in the door staring at everyone, Germany stood up and left pushing past Gottfried, _'I can't stand it anymore . . . that look . . .'_ Germany felt crushed at the way Dashuri had looked at him. Germany knew that look, a number of people gave it to him right after WW Two, '_I have to get out of here . . .'__ ._When Prussia realized his brother was no longer in the room, he hit below the belt. He leaned forward, a mere few inches from Dashuri's face, "Everything your stepfather did to you . . . you deserved because of what you've said to mein bruder. If I ever see you near him, I'll beat you into the dust" With that Prussia turned and walked out of the room, leaving a still fuming Dashuri and an emotionless Gottfried to stare at each other. Dashuri held his head in his hands crying when he heard Gottfried clapping.

"Fuck you." Was all Dashuri said as he stared up at his father.

"Nice, Dashuri, really, that's the way to get your life mate to love you, calling him a ficken Nazi. On top of that, his brother will try to kill you before you even get physically close to him. And after you just found out that he is immortal and you don't even have to change him. And here I thought I had a smart sohn . . . "Gottfried shook his head, "Don't bother, I'm leaving. I'm not even going to say goodbye." With that Gottfried left slamming the door behind him. Before leaving he walked to the room in where "Prussia" and "Germany" sat, it obvious that Germany was crying. Prussia glared at him as he walked in.

"If you even think of defend-"Gottfried cut him off by shaking his head no.

"Not at all, what Dashuri did was wrong, and he knows it . . ."Gottfried knelt down to eye level with Germany, " we all make mistakes, it does not make us any less of people for doing so. But I must say I do understand Dashuri hate towards Nazis . . . you may not want to hear this but Dashuri has suffered at the hands of Nazi, he is older than either of you think." He patted Germany on his back and stood up. "But it does not give him the right to such things to you of all people, especially you." He turned around but did not explain any more as he quietly closed the door behind him only to find Dashuri standing at the door. "I would go in there and beg for forgiveness, the Nazis may have hurt you but you hurt him." And with that Gottfried vanished. Dashuri knew he was right, _'Verdammt, why is he always right?' _ He took a deep breath before knocking. Prussia stood in front of him in mere seconds pushing him to the other wall.

"Was once not enough for you or do you have more to say?" Prussia hissed as he glared at him. He really did not like Dashuri, not after earlier. Dashuri raised his hand in surrender.

"I do have more to say . . . I only came to apologize to Germany, I swear . . . and show you this," Dashuri slowly turned, Prussia did not trust him. He definitely did not trust him as Prussia watched him raise his shirt. Prussia glared at him as he looked over his back, scars ran parallel to each other as if caused by a whip, on his right side was a burn, the swastika was burned into his back. "I take it you would not believe when I say I'm five hundred and seventy six years old or that I spent a month in a concentration camp in 1945?" He quickly lowered his shirt and turned back to Prussia, who just stared at him. Tears were beginning to run down his face, "I swear to God I regret every word, please let me see him?" Dashuri was not one to beg but as soon as Gottfried had left him his own words sunk in, he was going to lose his life mate if he did not do something. Prussia looked him over, personally Prussia wanted to say no but he would let Germany decided.

"I'm going to ask West, if he says no, it's no . . . if he says yes I'm going to be in the room the whole time, got it?" Prussia glared at him, Dashuri only nodded, he would do anything if it meant getting back to his mate. Prussia returned angrier than before. "He said yes . . . but you say one thing to upset him, we're both leaving." Dashuri nodded again and followed Prussia into the room. Germany sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands. When he heard Dashuri and Prussia enter the room he looked up. Dashuri flinched, his beautiful blue eyes were red and dull, _'Look what you have done to your mate, your other half, you are a terrible person.' _He felt horrible, for the first time in centuries he wanted to beat himself. Dashuri fell to his knees in front of Germany, surprising Prussia and Germany.

"God . . . I can't even find the right words to say . . . I can't even look at you," He wanted to reach out and hold him, his hands, his body, his heart and soul but alas he was afraid of being hurt. "I'm sorry, so sorry, you did not deserve that not in the least, I . . . I do do not deserve you . . . Gottfried reliquisse me mori MCDLX*_ (Gottfried should have left me to die in 1460)_._" _He switched to his native tongue, but Prussia understood what he said. Prussia gapped at him, _'How is it possible . . . he was telling the truth'_ Prussia found it hard to believe that Dashuri was truly as old as he had said. It also meant that he had been in a camp in 1945, '_Mein Gott, __scheiße.__' _Of course Germany would not understand it being that he had not been born then. "I guess I should explain, that is if you wish me to . . . if not I can leave you be?" Dashuri was not sure what Germany would say. Germany just stared at him and nodded. "I was born in 1434, in this very house, it was my mother's . . ."Was how Dashuri began.

(About an hour after)

Germany and Prussia looked at him as he told them of his arrest in 1945 but not his time in the camp itself. Germany was downright horrified that someone he had followed had done this. He felt sick to his stomach not only from that but what Dashuri stepfather had done, _'To rape a child . . . a child that trusted you, looked up to you . . . Gott.' _Germany dropped to the floor in front of Dashuri and pulled him into his arms; it felt right to do so. Prussia sat down and looked at his hands, Dashuri had suffered but he could not get passed what he had said to his brother. Dashuri cried into Germany's chest as Germany held him, his mate and his mate's sibling knew what had happened (what really happened), Dashuri knew that no one would want him the way he was. Germany picked up Dashuri and cradled him in his arms giving him soft words of comfort.

"Germany . . . I'm I sorry!" the man in Germany's arms cried out. "I was soscaredoflosingyouand then then Isaidthoseterrible things . . ." Dashuri sobbed even louder. Prussia looked at his brother and Dashuri, '_He's just hurting inside . . . verdammt, I feel like an ass'_ Prussia stood up feeling like he should leave the two alone for a bit. He quietly closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen for a beer (or ten). Ludwig watched his brother leave and he was glad of it.

"Shoo, Dashuri calm down, calm down. It's okay" Germany said holding the shaking, sobbing man tighter. His actions surprised even himself, this man had just insulted him and yet here he was comforting that same man. "Dashuri, please stop crying, I can hardly understand what you're saying." Germany said, not really understanding half of what he was saying.

"I I I'm a ttterrible maaate . . . I I did the one thing I should not have . . . I hurt yooou, I huuurt miiy maaaate!" He sobbed even louder (if that's possible) into Germany's chest. _'Hurt his mate . . . that does not make . . . is he saying I'm his mate?' _Germany feeling even more confused, held Dashuri tighter.

"Dashuri please calm down, please explain what you mean," Dashuri rambled something but his face was so buried in Germany's chest he did not catch any of what he said. "Please! Dashuri, Stop!" Germany yelled in a calm voice, getting Dashuri's attention long enough to stop his crying. "Danke dich, now please explain." He said looking into Dashuri's violet eyes.

" . . . I am a vampire, and each of us has a fated, someone who is the other half of our soul . . . we lose our emotions and the ability to see colors which are not restored until we find our soul mate." He paused and looked up at Germany. "I did not know it was you until I saw your blue eyes." Dashuri looked up at Germany, he had just confessed, Germany would know now, they were two halves of a whole. Germany sighed, he sort of understood what was going on but it still did not explain Dashuri's outburst.

"If I'm your . . . soul mate than why did you call me a Nazi? I know I was at some point but you did not even give time to explain myself, I had no idea what Hitler was planning or that the camps excited until afterwards, I would have gladly explained but you did not even give me a chance, why should I give you a chance?" He asked in complete seriousness. Dashuri looked up at him, it hurt to know his mate was coming so close to rejecting, but he could not blame him, Dashuri had done the unthinkable. Not only had he insulted his mate but also tried to harm him as well. Dashuri swallowed before he could say anything.

"I know that I did not give you a chance, I'm sorry that I did not. I made the horrible mistake of thinking that all Nazi knew Hitler's plan . . . I was being stupid and really no better than a Nazi," it took every ounce of strength he had to admit this to his mate. "If I was you . . . I do not think I would give myself a chance, you have already heard me out and comforted me, twice now, and you took care of me despite not know me. I have done nothing of the sort for you and although I would be lying if I said it would not crush me if you walked out that door forever but I see no reason for you to give me another chance. "He hung his head in shame unable to look Germany in the eyes. He was the worse mate in the history of the world, he continued to let his mate down at every turn and his mate seemed to made of something other than earth in his ability to give him another chance. But his chances were out. He tried not to cry but the tears were spilling over his eyes. Germany tightened his arms around Dashuri as he held his head to his chest, next to his beating heart.

"Hey, I have not said anything yet . . . I'm not saying I'm going to stay though, but for now close your eyes." Dashuri did as he was told as Germany rocked him in his arms humming a song. "Sleep Dashuri and we will talk more tomorrow, I promise." Dashuri did not fight the command; he was so emotionally exhausted he was asleep in no time.

Prussia walked back into the room, buzzed, to find his brother still sitting on the floor rocking the small man in his arms. Prussia could not believe his brother had put up with that, _'Had it been me, I would have left without another word; let him deal with his mistakes himself.'_He said as he sat back in the chair by the door.

"So West, what's the plan, we'll have to back in Berlin by this weekend." Prussia said looking into his beer. Germany just looked up at him, "You know, I would have just left; I honestly can't believe you're still sitting here with him." Prussia knew it sounded cold but whatever Dashuri wanted with his brother he was completely against it. He was not going to hurt his brother again.

"Ja, I know Prussia . . . neither can I," Germany said looking down at the sleeping man in his lap, "I'm not sure what the plan is, I told him we would talk more, I can't deal with it right now." Germany sighed as he rested his back on the bed behind him. Prussia was shocked.

"Dich was (_you what)_? Why did you do that? West, do you honestly believe that this is not going to be problem later on?" Prussia wanted to go to his brother and shake some sense into him; he was quite tempted to despite the fact of the sleeping Dashuri in his arms.

"Hm, not really I guess, Gilbert . . . the only reason for his response is because he's been without the ability to get his emotions out, try bottling your emotions for four hundred some years and see what that does to you. I have not forgiven him and I'm not sure if I am or not." Germany looked back at the sleeping man and sighed; whenever he looked at him it seemed to soften Germany. Prussia noticed this in his brother and groaned.

"You really like him don't you?" Prussia asked, he would have normally been jumping for joy had it been anyone else. Germany did not answer him right away.

"Gilbert . . . I don't know. Something about him . . . I don't know, okay?" Germany looked at his brother, Prussia nodded and sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed; it's going to be another long day tomorrow, gute nacht." Germany stood and laid Dashuri on his bed and turned away to get dressed in his pajamas.

"You're not seriously letting him sleep with you?" Prussia stared at his brother. _'I can't believe he trust him that much!'_Prussia was more enraged. "No way, not cool kleinen bruder, no way in hell I'm going to let yo-"Germany cut him off.

"Bruder, please, I get it, you're upset and you're protecting me but I highly doubt Dashuri is going to do anything to me in my sleep, plus he could not anyway. Please bruder, just let it be for tonight, for me?" Germany asked walking to his brother. _'Verdammt!'_ Prussia yelled in his mind, he loved his little brother and only wanted him to be happy, he just highly doubted the sleeping man only a few feet from them could give his brother that.

"Fine . . . but if he lays a hand on you."And with that Prussia left the room and slammed the door shut. Germany winced knowing his brother was quite mad, he sighed he was stuck between a hard a place and a rock. He shook his head and laid down next to Dashuri, he enveloped the man in his arms and fell asleep.

_***So in The Holy Roman Empire there were many languages spoken: Latin, German, Italian, various West Germanic, Romance, and Slavic Languages. Being that Dashuri was born in HRE I would assume that he would learn Latin and then probably German as well see as (Old) Saxony was in the Northern part of HRE. I'm going with Latin being his native tongue because it makes that part more special and I doubt Germany knows Latin but Prussia should. **_

_**Wow long chapter … seven pages? Holy sh*t! finally things are starting to move along**_**. **_**Dashuri is being a bit of a jerk in this chapter but so was Prussia. Poor Germany : ( WW2 and everything with it was horrible but I do believe there were a number of people who were just following higher orders without knowing what was going on. Any who, well, I hope to see some reviews, do you love it or hate it? Tell me how I'm doing. **_


	15. Walk Away

_**NOTE: So sorry I'm late on posting again, I took my computer in to be fixed and that is where my problems started. Well, the fix was relatively simple but the guy who fixed my computer found my yaoi … like all my stories, my pictures, my artwork, and my videos. He called my house and was freaking out to my brother. So yea, got my computer back, I was actually worried some of my "things" would be gone but thank god none of it was. But the guy who fixed my computer decided to change everything! He messed with the resolution of my background, messed with my tab bar so if I maximize my page I can't switch to my other tabs. I am not pleased. **_

_**WARNING: so yea short chapter … so swearing I think. **_

Chapter Fifteen

Walk Away

July 6th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Germany woke up and stretched only to find that there was no one in the bed. He quick got out of bed and threw open the door. _'Verdammt, where is he?'_he asked himself as he walked into the kitchen where Prussia sat eating some food.

"West, he cooked this morning . . . he's out back, if you're looking for him." Prussia did not look out the back door. "You should eat you know." He said as he pushed a full plate in front of Germany. Germany sat down and began eating but he looked out the open door every so often hoping he would see Dashuri. But no such luck thus far.

"Please tell me yo-"Germany was worried that something had happened between Dashuri and his brother. He did not finish his sentence since Dashuri cut him off. He had returned with a hand full of purple lilies, which matched his eyes.

"Of course he did not do anything," he said as he placed the flowers in a purple vase. Germany was beginning to see a lot of his things were purple. Dashuri turned around but did not move from his spot by the sink. It was then that Germany noticed the dark purple mark on his jaw and the one growing near his left temple. Dashuri could tell what Germany was thinking. "I fell while outside, your brother never hit me." Prussia turned to look at him, _'Is he covering for me? Why?' _Prussia was a bit confused by Dashuri actions but shrugged. Germany only nodded though he was sure Prussia had punched him in the jaw yesterday but he was not about to open old (new) wounds.

"I see, that's good." Was all he said as he returned to eating. "Dashuri, have you eaten?" He knew that Dashuri's answer would probably be no which only made Germany angry. "If you think that starving yourself is going to get in my good graces, you are sadly mistaken." Both Prussia and Dashuri were surprised at Germany's words. Dashuri sat down across from Germany.

"Yea? And if what you call . . . food did to you what it does to me, you would not eat it either." His remark caused both men to look at him, Dashuri knew it was not nice to not do as mate wanted but honestly Dashuri could not, would not put another piece of that stuff in his mouth.

"What would that be? And if it's so horrible what do you eat?" Prussia asked feeling as if the two were fighting, which inside he was kind of glad to see that. '_The more they see how bad it would be if they were together the less they will want it.'_He secretly was patting himself on the back.

"What do I eat? I don't eat, I drink . . . um . . . "Dashuri's face got even paler than normal, he hated this part. He knew what they would think, that he was disgusting, nasty, dirty. "I'm a vampire so . . . it should be obvious what I drink . . . sorry . . ." He looked away from the two men who only looked at him as his words sunk in. "If I did not have to I would not . . . I know it's disgusting but human food makes me sick beyond belief . . . the smell of meat makes me vomit . . . I'm sorry" he slammed his head on the table in frustration. '_Verdammt, they both already hate me, lets add a few more things to the list.' _He was mentally hitting himself. Both Prussia and Germany looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst. One minute he was rebellious and the next depressed.

"You drink blood?" Prussia asked. Germany looked at him shocked. "What we're both thinking the same thing, wondering if he's taken from either of us!" Prussia said hitting the table causing Dashuri to look up at him.

"I do drink blood . . . but I only drink blood from a blood bank and yes I do pay for it. No I have never taken from anyone without asking first . . . and sadly . . . yes I have drank from one of you . . ." the last bit was a quiet but both men had heard him. Germany and Prussia just stared at him. Prussia looked very angry.

"You what? When and which one of us? And how did you do it without us knowing?" Prussia was beyond pissed. Germany was a bit angry but not to the extent that Prussia was. Dashuri was doing little in his favor but he was being honest and civil.

"Yes . . . I have never drank directly from either of you . . . I've only drank Germany's blood . . . my sire, Gottfried, thought it would be a good idea to take some while we were sleeping in my room without either of our knowledge . . . he believed by giving me my mate's blood I would get better, " he paused looking between Germany and Prussia, "it does not excuse what he did and trust me I was quite angry with him." He sighed, "The only reason Germany did not know was because he was sleeping and I am sure he was tired from me waking him up . . . I am sorry for what Gottfried did, I honestly had no idea." He looked back at his hands waiting for Prussia to say something but only silence came. Prussia was slightly relieved to hear it had not been him or that Dashuri had drank directly from his brother. But the idea of it did not sit well with him.

"If my brother does forgive you and you two become a couple, do you except him to let you drink from him?" Prussia asked after a moment of silence leaving Germany and Dashuri in awe. Germany was becoming more and more annoyed with his brother.

"Prussia, does it really matter? " Germany asked though he was sure Prussia was still waiting for Dashuri's answer.

"It is fine Germany; he is just concerned for you which is totally understandable. I would rather have him ask me absurd questions than try to put a stake in my heart." He chuckled at the last statement, he had not actually laughed in so long that the small chuckled turned in a loud laugh. Germany and Prussia stared at him not sure why he was laughing. "Sorry . . . I have not actually laugh, like really found something funny since I was human. To answer your question, I would not except him to, if I asked and he said no I would not. Most mates do feed off of each other but if it bothered him I would not." He sighed knowing where his thoughts were going. "If he was completely put off by the idea I would stop completely . . . though it would really be a rather silly idea." He laughed again, _'Wow, two funny things my humor must be coming back.' _The two men looked at him.

"What is so funny about that? What would happen if I asked you not drink at all?" Germany asked quite curious now. Dashuri sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

"Well . . . first of all I would not be sleeping as my kind but as yours and yes there is a difference in how we sleep, anyway, I would be able to eat some food, no meat of course, I would age like a human and die at some point." He leaned back in his chair as they both looked at him. Both shocked at what he said, by not drinking not only was he starving himself but causing him a slow death.

"You would do that, knowing you would die and he would not, just because he asked you to?" Prussia found it hard to believe. Dashuri nodded.

"Of course I would, as of now, the moment we met and the moment I knew you were my mate, my job, my purpose in life was making you happy in any way and if that means my death . . . then so be it . . . if that means I " he was choking on his words but it was truth, "if that means that your happier with someone I else I will back down and walk away . . ." he looked down at his hands. He hoped it did not come to that. Prussia was shocked he had honestly believed that Dashuri had not really cared for him but he was willing to give up his life and happiness just for the knowledge that Germany was happy. Similar thoughts were running through Germany's mind.

"I must say, Dashuri, I'm quite impressed you would do that . . . you are more of a man than I, I doubt if I had someone who meant so much to me and then just walk away from them so they could be happy with someone else, I would fight." Prussia said looking at Dashuri, he meant what he said. Dashuri only smiled and nodded.

"I wish I could say I would be happy to do so but I could not . . . I would fight but it would only push Germany away, I would rather be his friend and watch him love someone else than not knowing where he is, if he's happy or not. " His words shocked even him, could he really just be Germany's friend and watch as his mate love someone else? _'Nein'_, he could not; it would kill him as soon as the words left Germany's lips that he loved someone else. The two brothers looked at each other and it dawned on him that mayhap Germany did love someone else. His face paled and his heart stopped, _'Gott, he does love someone else . . . lord why?' _He felt the tears build up behind his eyes; he could not even bring himself to look at his mate. "I see . . . well sorry I did not mean to be . . . 'barking up the wrong tree' please excuse me . . . for a while . . ." Dashuri quickly got up and walked out the back door leaving the two brothers in silence.

"Damn . . . that's crazy, isn't it?" Prussia said looking at Germany. "I am sorry for yesterday . . . I won't say sorry for defending you but I was kind of . . . you know being unaawesome." He said wincing. Germany understood it was hard for his brother to admit that. "So West, what are you going to do?" Prussia asked looking out the back door but there was no sign of the man. Germany pushed the plate away; he had lost his appetite a while ago. It was not that anything that Dashuri had said upset him; it was just so foreign to hear how he was willing to give up so much just for his happiness.

"Gott, I'm not sure, I thought that maybe making a decision would be easier today but it's harder. If I leave he'll be crushed and if I stay . . . I'm not sure. And if I meet someone else he'll just step aside . . . I'm not sure how I feel about it all. Bruder, what do you think?" Germany was not sure what to do. Never had he been so confused in his life. On one hand Dashuri had been rather nasty and it hurt more than he had let on but on the other hand what he was possibly offering Germany was something Germany had never dreamed of: someone to be there like no one else, whose purpose to make him happy. Prussia could not believe Germany was asking him for help, this was his chance; he could either hinder or help.

"Germany, I'm not going to lie it does not sit well with me that he so easily said what he did, even after hearing what he's been through. And with that said, he has baggage and a lot, especially pertaining to men, is it wise to get into a relationship with someone you may never be intimate with?" Germany stared at Prussia unsure what to say. He had not even thought about that part of the relationship. "I guess what you need to do is think about it and decide what you want . . . I'm going to go outside . . . you need time alone." Prussia stood up and gripped his brother's shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen leaving Germany alone in his thoughts.

_**Well there you have chapter 15. Reviews would be loved! School starts Thrusday I'm hoping to post on the weekends if I can but I have a girls night this weekend so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. So until I do ciao!**_


	16. The Decision

_**NOTE: Hey everyone! School is going so slow … urg spring break hurry up! Well I can't remember the last time I actually wrote anything? About a week ago … not too bad I guess. But yea I just realized how long this story is since I was looking at the current chapter I'm working on ( 49) wow a lot … I'm trying to figure out the best way to end this story and so far I have one ending already written and yea I won't say anything but I really like it. XD You probably all hate me for talking about it lol **_

_**WARNING: Um … swearing, cross dressing, … I think that's it. **_

Chapter sixteen

The Decision

July 6th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Dashuri sat outside, leaning against one of the pillars the smell of the lilies floated in the air. He stared at the purple flowers for a long time and gently pulled one from the tree. He looked up from it as he heard footsteps to see the albino sitting in one of the nearby chairs. They looked at each other but said nothing. The silence was fragile but calm at the same time.

"Why is some much of your things purple?" Prussia asked looking down at Dashuri. His wrap was purple, the vase, a few rugs, his sheets, and the only flowers that were in his house, all purple. Dashuri brought the purple lily to his lips and looked up at Prussia.

"Why? It was my mother's favorite color, we both had the same eye color . . . it was the one color I wish had been able to see these last centuries. It reminds me of her." He smiled as a tear rolled down his face, "Who is it?" Dashuri knew Prussia would know who he was talking about, Dashuri wanted to know who the man or woman he had lost his mate to.

"I would not necessarily say you've lost him to someone seeing as that someone is in love and has been in love with someone else since the tenth century. West, just cares a great deal for him and I think West wants him to know about you . . ." Prussia stopped he was rather unsure of his brother's relationship with Italy (Feliciano) but he did know that Italy was in love with someone else. Though he does have a habit of telling Germany that he loved him on more than one occasion. Dashuri only nodded.

"Does it bother you that your brother may choose to forgive me?" Dashuri asked knowing that although the brothers bickered they were close. Dashuri would never ask Germany to pick between him and his brother; it was not fair to Germany. Despite the fact that Prussia disliked him, Dashuri liked Prussia a great deal. The man was funny, though annoying, very caring of his younger brother, if not a bit over protective, and overall when not annoying was a joy to be around. Prussia sighed; he really was not sure what to think of Dashuri. At first he had thought the man was a hard ass, and then he thought he was in need of relaxing, and now? He thought he was a bit rash, but possibly able to have more fun than his brother. _'Who are you calling rash?'_he asked himself, he had to admit he was a bit rash sometimes.

"Hell if I know, I guess it's West's decision, if your what makes him happy than I guess I'll deal with it but . . . if you hurt my brother, you'll have hell to pay."Prussia said in all seriousness. Dashuri smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, I would expect no less from my mate's brother. " He smiled and looked down at the flower in his hand. "You are really not half bad, so tell me do you rather go by your country name or your other name, if Gilbert is your other name?" Dashuri asked, he had been a bit confused about the whole two names and had wanted to ask Germany but he figured he mate wanted to be left alone.

"Hm, well I guess it depends, when we talk to other countries we go by our country name and when were around humans we go by our human names," Prussia thought a bit before continuing. "Yes Gilbert is my human name." Dashuri nodded.

"Must be a bit weird having two different names you go by . . ."Dashuri said standing up. He picked a few lilies and then some roses. "Would you like to walk with me to the pond?" He asked looking at Prussia. Prussia really did not want to but if Germany was going to decide to keep him around they might as well make peace.

"Sure, why not, not like there is anything better to do" Prussia said with a shrug as he stood up and walked a bit in front of Dashuri. The pond as Dashuri called it was more like a small lake, large and deep enough for a number of people to go swimming it was quite beautiful in the sun light. Prussia watched from the 'ponds' shore as Dashuri laid flowers at the two head stones under the willow. Dashuri knelt down for a while than continued to the pond. "What was that for?" Prussia asked a bit confused.

"Well, there were no records of where my mother and my sister were buried so I placed two headstones for them here, I lay flowers there every now and then and pray to them. It makes me feel close to them." He said as he sat down next to Prussia.

"I had no idea that you had a sister?" Prussia said, he was sure he had mentioned it last night but Prussia had not really been listening. Dashuri nodded and smiled at the water.

"Yes, I cannot really remember what she looked like but she was pretty. When we go back inside I will have to show you both a picture of mother and her." Prussia nodded and Dashuri laughed. "I think there is even one of mother and I, though I think it was one of the times she had me dressed as a girl." He laughed even more and Prussia could not help but laugh too.

"Your mother dressed you like a girl, kesesese, that's rich." Dashuri laughed with him the feeling of tension slowly lifting away.

"Yea . . . I know this sounds weird but I have kind of missed it . . . after finding all of my mother's clothes, I am not going to lie I have thought of trying them on." Soon both men where on the ground rolling in laughter.

The sudden noise brought Germany running out to see what was going on; he was quite surprised to see his brother and Dashuri laughing together. They both stopped and looked up at Germany would was looking down them confused what had just happened. Germany was rather glad to see them laughing with each other, it was just showing that they could get along.

"Oh mein Gott, West . . . Dashuri likes wearing woman's clothing!" Prussia barked as he laughed. Dashuri only laughed as he heard how absurd it sounded. Germany just gapped at Prussia.

"He's right . . . I know I'm a weirdo . . ."He was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. "God that sounds so weird!" Prussia and Dashuri were leaning on each other to keep from rolling on the ground laughing again. Germany smiled and shook his head.

"I think you should try some on for us." Germany said smiling; he honestly really wanted to see Dashuri in woman's clothing (your really dirty Germany!). Dashuri laughed thinking that Germany was joking but Prussia stopped laughing, he could tell his brother was serious. As Dashuri noticed that Prussia had stopped laughing he did as well.

"You're serious?" Dashuri looked at his mate, who only nodded. Dashuri stood up and brushed himself off, "Okay but I'm drinking beer first . . . "He said as he walked back to the house causing Prussia to laugh.

"Can I take pictures for West? You never know he may want to look at them later." As he said later he nudged his brother in the ribs. Both Germany and Dashuri flushed bright red causing Prussia to laugh again. Dashuri sighed as he walked into the house and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He down it in one drink and threw the empty bottle in the garbage and grabbed another which was gone in a similar fashion. By his fourth drink Prussia was impressed, "Damn, you can really put it away." Dashuri nodded as he finished his four and started on his fifth.

"It helps not really needing to breath." He said this time savoring the beer. Prussia and Germany just stared at him. "I'm sorry I must have forgotten to say that, I do not need to breath, normally I force myself to around humans." He said sitting down in the kitchen.

"That is so COOL!" Prussia said as he tried to hold his breath. Watching him do so made Dashuri laugh and soon his laughter became contagious causing Prussia to burst out in laughter. Germany sighed, chuckling to himself, _'I could see myself living like this,' _Dashuri at his side laughing with his brother, maybe this would not be so hard. Once the laughing subsided Prussia got to the point, "Okay Dashuri you've had what, five beers, it's time for you to go try on some clothes . . . verdammt is it me or did that sound really dirty?" Prussia laughed as Dashuri groaned as he got up and walked out of the room. "If you're not back in ten minutes we're going to go up to get you!" Prussia shouted to Dashuri, who only mumbled something but continued up the stairs. Germany shook his head as his brother disappeared but then returned holding a camera.

"I can't believe you were serious about taking pictures of him!" Germany's face was bright red, his mind wandered to him taking pictures of Dashuri in nothing but bloomers on their bed (god both of them have kinky minds!) _'Gott . . . our bed . . .'_Germany could feel his pants getting a little tighter in a certain area; he hoped his brother could not tell.

"Of course, kleinen bruder, like I said you may want to look at them later . . . and by the look on your face I would probably say that after this that's exactly what you're going to do! Kesesese!" Prussia laughed as his brother's face got redder (if it is possible). There was a loud crash and then random swearing from up stairs. Germany got up but Prussia pushed him back down, "Nein, you stay here, bruder, I'll help him." With that Prussia left with the camera and headed up stairs. As he walked into Dashuri's room, he tried his best not to laugh as the man tried to get into the dress but could not seem to find his way out of the fabric. "Need some help?" Dashuri finally got his head out of the dress and his arms through the sleeves and stared at Prussia.

"May I ask why you are helping me?" Dashuri said as turned around as he buttoned up the dress until the corset started. Prussia roughly grabbed it and began lacing him up.

"Black mail is so nice to have, you know?" Prussia laughed pulling tighter. "I'm sure you'll have no problems breathing." Dashuri shook his head no as he turned around to fix the front of the dark purple dress. Prussia gawked at him; he did not look half bad in dress. "Purple uh? I get to pick out the next one." He said as he took a picture of Dashuri who only flipped him off. "That was not very lady like." The both laughed. Dashuri pulled up the dress as he placed the matching shoes on, Prussia hardly believe he was going all out with the shoes, the bloomers, and undergarments. "Either you have tiny feet or you mother had pretty big ones." Dashuri smiled and shrugged.

"Their a bit tight but not too bad, mayhap she did, I mean woman then were not as a small as they are now, I mean look I can wear her clothing fine." Prussia chuckled, that did not mean much seeing as Dashuri was probably as small if not smaller than Italy. Dashuri walked to the mirror next to his desk and was shocked, he looked like his mother. He picked up a comb and pulled his hair back in twist and locked it place with two of his silver clips. He smiled, of course he stilled looked like a man, since he had no breast to fill out the front of the dress but from far away one may mistake him for a woman. He dug in one of the drawer and pulled out a large amethyst necklace, he clasped it around his neck and turned to look at Prussia. "Now you can take a picture, since I'm all ready now." Prussia tried to keep from laughing but seeing Dashuri not only in a dress but heels, bloomers, a hoop skirt, and jewelry made him laugh.

"Okay we better go down stairs before West comes up here . . . Gott he might just carry you off!" Prussia laughed as he held open the door for Dashuri. The walk down stairs took longer than they had planned; Dashuri was not great at walking around in a dress. "Hey West come here . . . you are so going to love this!" Prussia said as he ran down the stairs leaving Dashuri to slowly make his way down. By the time Germany was in the living room Dashuri had just made it down the stairs. Germany's mouth fell open as he stared at him. He could not believe he had actually put on his mother's clothes. Dashuri turned red and bowed his head; it was more embarrassing than he had thought.

"Um . . . I thought you might like . . . it . . . um" He was unsure what to say, he moved into the living room and pointed at the large painting of his mother and him. "This is me, I think I would four . . ." He pointed to what looked like a little girl. "That's meine mutti." He said pointing the lovely lady sitting next to him in the painting. Prussia and Germany looked at the painting; Dashuri did look like a young girl.

"Wow, your mom was ho- I mean she was pretty." Prussia said as he stared at the picture. Dashuri smiled and nodded. Germany saw that they both indeed had the same eyes. Germany looked Dashuri over and smiled, _'He does look really nice in a dress . . . I wonder what he has on under it?'_Germany's face flushed as he thought about it. As Germany looked him over he noticed a few things, on his right forearm was a bright red shield or something like it, on his left forearm were a series of numbers, and on his left biceps was what looked like a rainbow.

"What's on your arms?" Germany asked, he had never seen them before and was a bit confused. Dashuri looked down at his arms and noticed his tattoos where visible in the dress.

"Oh . . . those? This one," he pointed the red shield on his right forearm which had a black bird on it, "it's the Albanian Coat of Arms my oma was Albanian and my name is Albanian so I thought it would only be fitting it have it as a tattoo." He looked at his left bicep where there was a ban rainbow in color with one word one it 'PRIDE', "This one I got after WW Two, it's the Gay Pride flag colors." Prussia and Germany only nodded. "And this one . . . I do not think I need to say where those came from" he said as he pointed to the letters on his left forearm which read "A8665" again Germany and Prussia nodded. "I have two more . . ." he said as he turned around on his back was a flag that as it twisted turned into a different flag. The first flag was one Germany did not know, it had a yellow square and a bird in its corner than its first stripe was black, it's second white, and last one was red. The first flag became the Prussian flag, and then that became the German Flag. "The first flag is for where I was born, Holy Roman Empire, the second flag for where I died, Prussia, and the third flag . . . ironically is where my heart lies, Germany." He smiled at Germany.

"You said you had two more, what's your last one?" Prussia asked breaking the moment Germany and Dashuri were having. Dashuri nodded and pulled up some of the loose strands of hair from his neck showing small words in his neck. They read 'Teutonic Knights'. Prussia jumped for joy. "That is awesome! The Teutonic Knights were pure awesomeness." Dashuri smiled and nodded.

"Yes we were, I served from 1454 to 1460, I did not make it through to see the end of the war." Dashuri said. Prussia seemed beyond himself with joy.

"Really? That is so cool; West your boyfriend is cool even though he can be a dick!" Prussia said laughing at Germany's face. Dashuri looked down at his feet.

"I would not necessarily say were dating . . . it's up to Germany," Dashuri said in a quiet voice. Prussia looked at Dashuri and then at Germany.

"West, you like Dashuri . . . in that way right?" Prussia asked. Germany nodded not being able to find his voice. "And Dashuri it's obvious you like West that way?" Dashuri smiled and nodded. "So, make with the kissing already (my little brother said something similar to this … brothers?)!" Both men looked at Prussia, who only smiled and pushed them together. Germany and Dashuri blushed as they looked at each other. Germany wrapped his arms around Dashuri's waist and brought his lips down on the other man's. They broke apart as they felt a bright flash of a camera. They both blushed bright red as they looked at Prussia who just laughed and pulled Dashuri away from Germany. "Come one we're going to go try something else on!" Prussia pulled Dashuri up the stairs and pushed him into his room. Dashuri slowly began untying when Prussia began to help him.

"Prussia you did not have to do that."Dashuri said as he left Prussia continue undressing him (hm, shouldn't that be Germany's job?). Prussia chuckled.

"It obvious he likes you, despite what you said . . . I'm not one to hold a grudge if he can forgive than so can I," He said stepping away Dashuri so he could step out of the dress. Prussia began looking through the dresses. "Plus, with these pictures, I will have black mail . . . sit on the bed." Dashuri did as he was told. He felt weird sitting in his room with stockings, and bloomers on; none of the under shirts had fit so he was half naked with his now (he guessed) boyfriend's brother. '_Somehow I do not think this could get any weirder . . .' _Prussia handed him a bright blue dress, it was lower in the front and the back than the last one, there was no buttons and it only laced to his lower back, it exposed everything in the back and if he had had breast those would have been exposed too. Dashuri was not sure about it, he looked at Prussia. "Oh come on, it's not that bad! But before we put that on . . ." He smiled and whispered into Dashuri's ear making him blush.

"You cannot be serious?" But when Prussia just laughed Dashuri knew he was serious. "Fine . . . verdammt . . . " He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands like Prussia had told him, _'Gott, this has gotten weirder . . .' _ Prussia spent the next thirty minutes telling Dashuri different poses to try as he took various pictures and Dashuri did them to humor him, though it was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Trust me when West goes to get these developed he'll go crazy . . . um . . . I know it's none of my business but do you plan on being . . . physical with Germany?" Prussia asked as he looked down at Dashuri, who had his legs up in the air against the wall as he laid on the bed looking up at Prussia.

"Physical . . . well yes I would suppose so . . ."He paused understanding why he was asking, "I am sure it will not be . . . great the first couple of times but . . . I have to get over it at some point but we have as much time as it takes to get it, right?" Dashuri said rolling over onto his stomach, his legs resting on his rear, his head resting in his hands, and an innocent look on his face. Prussia quickly snapped the picture, laughing.

"Yea, I guess so . . . you should put some clothes on before he comes up here and thinks were doing something . . . we're not." Prussia said throwing him the dress and the matching shoes. As soon as Dashuri got into the dress Prussia laced him up and helped him in the shoes. Dashuri let down his hair as he tried to cover his burn, Prussia placed a hand on his shoulder, "He's gonna see it one way or another, you can't hide it forever." Dashuri nodded and tried his best not to fidget. It was then that the doorbell rang, Prussia smiled, "Stay here until I call you down, k?" He said as he ran out of the room to reach the door before Germany. Dashuri sat back down and wondered what Prussia was planning.

_**What did you guys think? Sometimes I think I'm just posting and writing for my health lol that is until I see someone favorited my story lol. Thanks for all the favorites! Please review if you can I'll give hugs to everyone who does :) Plus I'm looking for help with this story it's going so slowly now. **_

_**So I think Prussia is being a bit bi-polar in this chapter … idk maybe it is just me? So I added the whole cross dressing thing not because Italy cross dressed but when I was younger I was a tom boy and was often mistaken for a boy and with Dashuri being a bastard child I would assume it would be rare to out with his mom but if he was dressed as girl it would make more sense. Does that make sense to anyone else? Who knows?**_


	17. More Guest

_**Note: so again I'm being lazy about posting new chapters. Sorry, but hey this one there some action! Woot woot. **_

_**WARNING: Kissing nothing too bad, swearing … and that's it. **_

Chapter Seventeen

More Guest

Dashuri sat up stairs for what seemed like a long while. He did not even think of going down stairs until he heard shouting. Completely forgetting what he was wearing, Dashuri ran down the stairs into a group of men chatting with Prussia. Being in the dress and shoes he tripped and fell into a dark haired man who was similar in height to himself. They both fell to the floor with Dashuri on top and the other man on bottom. The man smiled as he looked at Dashuri (he assumed that Dashuri is a girl).

"Hola, mi amor (_hello, my love)_! Who is this pretty girl that you have been keeping to yourself, Gilbert?" The man said with a Spanish accent, he had a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around Dashuri, who quickly pushed himself away from the Spaniard. He looked around the room for the blonde but did not see him, he soon spotted Prussia and hid behind him, he had never been good with a lot of people.

"Oh ho, Gilbert, who zi beautiful lady? Bonjour beau (_hello beautiful)_" Another man said as he peeked behind Prussia to look at Dashuri. He smiled winked and blew a kiss at Dashuri but it frightened him more than anything. He looked around and still he did not see Germany.

"Shut up, you bastardo! You're scaring her!" A dark haired man with an odd curl off the top of his head said picking up the Spaniard off the floor. Dashuri looked at him, he seemed be angry about something. Dashuri just looked at the floor; he could not believe they all thought he was a girl. Prussia just laughed and tried to move Dashuri from behind him.

"Guys, cut it out," Prussia said laughing pushing Dashuri forward nudging him to say something. Dashuri took a deep breath, '_You can do this, you can, you can!' _he felt rather dumb for having to give himself a peep talk but he was so freaked out.

"Hola, salve, bonjour, and hallo . . . I I am Dashuri" He said not looking up, his face felt so hot. The three men looked at him in realization that the girl they had thought he was, was really a man. The French and the Spaniard laughed while the Italian just glared at him. Dashuri was beginning to feel small all of their eyes were on him, the walls were closing in on him, and suddenly they were all too close to him. He could not breath, he was in a room full of strangers and they were all laughing at him, he felt more ashamed for being in his mother's clothes. Dashuri pushed whoever was in front of him and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Prussia sighed as he watched Dashuri push France and Spain out of his way as he ran upstairs just as Italy Veneziano and Germany emerged from the kitchen.

"Ve, Germany where is this person you were talking about? Il suo ragazzo (_your boyfriend)_?" Italy Veneziano (Feliciano) said looking around. Germany shrugged not seeing Dashuri anywhere but glared at his brother feeling that he had done something while Italy Romano gapped at Germany.

"That . . . that travestimento fem è il tuo ragazzo, mangiatore di patate (_cross-dressing fem is your boyfriend, potato eater)_?" Italy Romano (Lovino) said now glaring at Germany. Germany just looked at him; Feliciano tackled his brother in a hug.

"Oh fratello, that is not a nice thing to say about Germany's ragazzo, more hug therapy!" Feliciano said hugging his brother tighter, who only yelled at his brother in Italian. This left everyone but the two brothers in the dark about what was going on. Germany looked at Prussia, who just threw his hands up.

"I totally forgot he was in a dress . . . though it was kind of funny to see both Spain and France think he was a girl, kesesese." Prussia said as he chuckled, Germany on the other hand was less pleased. He quickly walked past the two Italian brothers and the trio. He had to make sure that Dashuri was okay. He stood outside Dashuri's door trying to listen, he wanted to make sure Dashuri was not crying '_Or something . . .'_He knocked at his door, wondering if he should have just walked in.

"Kommen Sie herein (_come in)_. . ." Dashuri said in German knowing if it was someone who did not know what he said would mayhap go away. As the door opened he could sense his mate, he quickly scrambled off the floor as he tried to take off the dress only causing himself to trip. "Omf!" He said falling, the dress was only half way off when Germany walked in, who shook his head as he walked to the man covered in the blue dress.

"Are you okay? France and Spain didn't do anything to you, did they?" Germany asked helping Dashuri off the floor. Dashuri blushed as he shook his head no; Germany wondered which question he had answered. They stood there for a moment before Dashuri said anything.

"Could . . . could you help me out of this?" Dashuri said holding up part of the dress, _'I honestly cannot believe I can get in a dress but not out . . . verdammt' _his thought made him blush even more. Germany smiled at him.

"Of course," Germany said as he pulled the dress over Dashuri's head, leaving him in stockings, tights and bloomers. Germany blushed and looked away as he folded the dress as best as he could. "You should probably change and come back down stairs." He mumbled blushing more. Dashuri smiled, finding it funny Germany was being so shy.

"It's okay to look you know . . . I doubt there is anything you have not already seen." Dashuri said chuckling as he pulled his hair up in a bun. He kicked the shoes into his closet and placed the dress there as well before he started looking through his clothes. '_Why are all my clothes black? . . . oh right.' _He thought as he finally found a pair of blue jeans. He threw the jeans on the bed which were followed by a black button up. He stepped out of the closet and slowly pulled off the stockings and then the bloomers with the tights. Germany blushed as he saw Dashuri stand naked in front of him. Dashuri laughed and walked to his dresser and began to dig for boxers and socks. Dashuri pulled the boxers on first hoping to ease Germany's obvious discomfort. Realizing he had boxers on Germany looked him over, he looked a bit on the skinny side but other than that he looked healthy. His body was lean but was muscular but Germany felt he would crush him if he held him too tightly, '_Or If . . .'_pictures finished his thought causing him to blush.Germany was thankful that Dashuri turned his back to him, it was then that Germany noticed the many scars on his back and one in particular. The burn was a bit smaller than Germany's palm and all Germany could do was stare at it. Dashuri could feel Germany's eyes on him as he slipped his legs in his jeans; he stood up straight as he pulled them up and button them. Dashuri turned in time to see the look on Germany's face, knowing he had indeed seen it.

"It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking . . . I did not mean what I said" Dashuri said walking to Germany, the soon stood only a few inches from each other. Dashuri grabbed Germany's hand and placed it on his cheek, Dashuri leaned in his hand.

"I know . . . " Germany was not sure what else to say, '_There's really nothing I can say . . .' _ Dashuri nodded and wrapped his arms around the larger man, for a moment Germany was too surprised to do anything but soon wrapped his arms around Dashuri as well.

"It's there and there's not a lot either of us can do about . . . it's a part of me as much as it is you." Dashuri said resting his head on his mate's strong chest who just mumbled in agreement. Dashuri only hugged him tighter, _'Verdammt, he's stronger than he looks . . .'_Germany thought as he tighten his hold on the smaller man. Dashuri looked up at Germany, his purple eyes meeting blue ones, Dashuri slowly closed the distance between them, touching their lips together lightly. Germany slowly broke the kiss, blushing even more than before. Dashuri chuckled at his mate's reaction. "I never paged you as a shy person, Germany." He chuckled as he released Germany from his embrace and slowly pulled the black shirt on, and began buttoning it.

"Um . . . well," Germany was not sure what to say to him. Germany looked down at his shoes which only made Dashuri laugh more.

"You know you are really quite cute when you're flustered." His statement only made Germany blush more. "If you blush this bad from a simple kiss I wonder how bad you will blush when I do this . . ." Dashuri walked to Germany, who thought about what he had just said. Germany opened his mouth to say something but soon Dashuri's mouth was on his, pushing him to the wall, and Dashuri taking the opportunity pushed his tongue into Germany's open mouth. Germany's eyes fluttered shut as he placed his hands on Dashuri's hips holding the smaller man's body to his. Dashuri moaned into Germany's mouth as he ran his hands through Germany's well kept hair, causing it to fall from its place. Germany's hand slid lower gripping Dashuri ass as he rubbed Dashuri growing erection against his own. And in that moment Dashuri was no longer safe, kissing his mate, no it was another man rubbing himself against his small body. Dashuri instictivly bit Germany lip hard enough to draw blood; he hands left Germany's hair and pinned his hands on the wall as he aimed his knee towards Germany's vital regions. Germany quickly seeing where this was going snapped his legs shut and turn so instead of Dashuri's knee reaching his vital regions but hit his thigh.

"Dashuri!" Germany yelled hoping to snap him out of whatever he was in. Dashuri quickly let go of the startled German and back up so fast he fell to the floor on his ass with a loud thud. Realization hit him; he had mistaken his mate to be his stepfather. He shook violently as he held his head in his hand, trying not to rip his hair out. '_How is that possible . . . my mate . . . Deutsch is not like that, he would never hurt me . . . nei!' _Germany lowered himself to Dashuri and wrapped his arms around the shaking man.

"Shoo, it's okay . . ." Germany rocked the crying man. Still a bit confused by what had happened so he did what he thought he should. Dashuri quieted as he listened to Germany's heart beat, his voice, his mate, not his stepfather. He breathed deep through his noise inhaling his mate's sent. '_This is my mate not him, not him, nei, nei him . . .' _he told himself as he clutched to Germany as if it was the only thing holding him to life and the world itself. Germany looked up as he heard a soft knocking on the door. Before doing anything he looked down at Dashuri, who only wiped his eyes and slowly stood up nodding. Germany combed his lose hair as walked to the door as Dashuri walked to the bathroom, the sound of running water soon filled the room. Germany opened the door to see Prussia standing there.

"Um . . . West, we heard some noises so we thought it would be best not to disturb you . . ." Germany closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he got what Prussia meant by 'noises'.

"Nein, bruder, nothing like that, we'll be down in a bit . . . Dashuri just had a . . . I'm actually not sure what it was but he should be feeling better."Germany said looking at his brother who only nodded and walked back down stairs to the loud crew. Germany walked to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. "Are you up for round two down stairs?" He asked as Dashuri looked at himself in the mirror.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be . . . who is all down stairs?" Dashuri asked as he walked into Germany's arms resting his head on his chest.

"My best friend, his brother and my brother's friends . . . I'll properly introduce you when we get down there, feeling better?" Germany asked as tipped Dashuri face up by his chin.

"Not really . . . I mistook you –"Germany cut him off by placing his finger over his lips.

"I know who you thought I was, it's okay Dashuri . . . this sort of thing is going to happen, we just have to work through and when we have time to ourselves were going to talk about but right now I just want to introduce my . . . freundin (boyfriend)." He blushed as he said the last word, it made Dashuri smile. Germany smiled as Dashuri did and so he bent down and placed a light kiss on his lips causing them both to blush.

"I knew you were not shy . . ." He said as he laced his fingers with Germany as he walked towards the door as if nothing had happened. Germany's face returns to its normal blank expression though there remained a hint of a blush. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Feliciano was the first to say anything.

"Germany was not lying when he said you were pretty! Ve~" The small Italian said as he kissed both of Dashuri's cheeks and hugged him tightly, Dashuri liked the young man instantly feeling no threat from him seeing as he was feminine as he was.

"Dashuri, this is my best friend, Feliciano Vargas, also known as North Italy Veneziano," Dashuri nodded glad that he was sure the he and his mate's friend would get along.

"Dashuri? This is my fratello, Lovino; he is South Italy Romano, Ve~ Romano say hi!" Feliciano said pulling his brother closer to Dashuri. He was yet again glaring this time at his brother and then at Dashuri. Dashuri felt as if he was shrinking in the other Italian's presents, the two were very unalike.

"Does he really need to know our countries . . . and I can introduce myself! What do you see in that potato eating brute? You better not be another potato bastard!" Dashuri was taken aback by Romano's words or what he meant by 'potato bastard' that and he really did hate the word 'bastard'. Feliciano just hugged his brother again.

"Um . . . salve . . . Lovino; I am Dashuri, Ragazzo di Germania (_either Germany's boyfriend or boyfriend of Germany)_." Dashuri said slightly bowing to the Italians, he hoped by speaking their native tongue would appease the angry one. Feliciano only chirped in happiness.

"You speak Italian beautifully, quando e dove lei ha imparato (_where and when did you learn)_?" Feliciano asked smiling brightly at Dashuri, while Lovino just grunted. Dashuri looked at Germany unsure what he could say to that. In truth for Dashuri Italian had been spoken in his home along with German, Albanian, and an odd mix of Italian and German he rarely spoke.

"Well . . . both Italian and German were spoken fluently where I was lived." He blushed slightly knowing he may have to expand on his explanation. Feliciano and Lovino looked at him.

"Where was that, I had no idea there was a place where they spoke both, Ve~" Feliciano said smiling making Lovino's frown deepen. Dashuri blushed; even though he knew the two Italians were either older than or just as old as him he was a bit embarrassed by his age.

"Well . . . The Holy Roman Empire . . . " Feliciano stared at Dashuri, as well as everyone but Germany and Prussia, who laughed.

"Heilige scheiße (_holy shit)_, West you boyfriend is a cougar!" Prussia clapped Dashuri on the back, " You cradle robber!" Prussia laughed as the tense slowly disbursed from the room. Dashuri realized that he was indeed a cradle robber; there was about four hundred and thirty seven between them. '_Wow I am a . . . cougar? I do not understand what that means but I am for sure a cradle robber.' _Dashuri thought with a laugh.

"You lived in The Holy Roman Empire, how is that possible?" Feliciano asked looking at Dashuri rather confused. Dashuri sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I was born in The Holy Roman Empire in 1434 . . . I am a vampir . . . " Dashuri said the last bit quieter unsure how they would react to it. The only two people he had told were Germany and Prussia, surprisingly had gone rather well. But when everyone looked at him he sighed, "You know . . . vampiro, vampire, drink blood, sleeps in coffins, Dracula and such?" He hated bringing up everything that his kind really was not but it was the only way to cut through all the questions. As he had thought most of them stared at him some more, with the exception of Prussia and Germany. Lovino poked him in the forehead; Dashuri was so surprised he was not sure what to say.

"Why are you awake? Its day light, shouldn't you be starting on fire or something, credulone di sangue_ (blood sucker)_?" Dashuri flinched at Lovino's tone and his last comment; it was not the nicest thing someone had said to him but by far not the worst.

"I . . . I can walk around in the sun light just like you, no need to be brutto, l'asino burbero (_nasty, grumpy ass)_." Dashuri huffed feeling a bit at ease so he let his more dominant side come out. Was he a 'blood sucker', yes. Did he sleep like his kind, of course. But he did not burst into flames; it was the final straw, the one misconception he hated. He could feel the sudden on slot of questions beginning to arise, he sighed. "I can go in to churches, touch crosses as well as holy water, stakes hurt me just as much as they would hurt anyone else, I have fangs, no I do not kill humans nor do I drink from them directly, no I do not sparkle in the sun light (twilight really makes him angry) nor do I like hitting on teen age girls, yes I have a soul, any other question I did not cover?" He asked as he looked at the stunned people, his tone had been quite annoyed and mayhap a bit angry. Germany smiled at Dashuri's abruptness with Lovino, _'He's so sexy when he's mad . . .what?'_Germany frowned realizing he had just thought of Dashuri as sexy. It was one thing to say someone was cute or attractive it was another to say that same person was sexy.

"Kesesese, Romano I hope your questions were answered, if you had any, but quit hogging Dashuri," Prussia said pushing Lovino out of the way. "He hasn't even been introduced to my awesome friends!" The two men, who had been 'harassing' Dashuri earlier smiled at him. The blonde Frenchman offered Dashuri his hand, foolish Dashuri took it. The Frenchman pulled Dashuri towards him, wrapped his arms around the small man and slightly leaned him back.

"Bonjour, beaux (_hello beautiful)_, I am Francis Bonnefoy and of course I personify France, " No one was really surprised at what France (Francis) did but it caused a violent feeling in Germany, he was a bit surprised at it. "Me dire, mon animal favori_ (tell me, my pet)_, are you single?" Francis asked rubbing his nose against Dashuri's. Dashuri did the first thing that came his mind, he slapped Francis and in his moment of confusion Dashuri ran to Germany's arms. Everyone, even Lovino, burst into laughter. Francis a bit shocked only rubbed his cheek and looked at the two men.

"Kesesese, I guess you got your answer France, he is definitely taken and I doubt that West is willingly to share . . . unless he is?" Prussia said laughing, Germany glared at his brother and then at France, it was a definitely a no. "Never mind France, I guess you're out of luck." The Spaniard and Prussia laughed; France just rubbed his cheek as he frowned.

"Ignore France, he's like this with everyone, hola, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and I am Spain." Antonio said with a smile. Dashuri felt that Spain was an okay person; he felt that something was going on with him and Lovino by the way he kept looking at the Spaniard.

"So, you and Lovino, are Liebhaber?" Dashuri asked looking at them, causing Germany and Prussia to laugh. Lovino and Spain looked at each other, Lovino looked pissed.

"What did you say, potato bastard?" Lovino said moving closer to Dashuri, Dashuri only moved towards him accepting the challenge.

"I asked if you and Spain are lovers? It's obvious that you are, you act like you do not even notice him but you keep looking at him. And your body language points to that as well." Dashuri said; sparks could be seen flying between their eyes. Germany had to smile at Dashuri brashness, he was glad to see his boyfriend was not a complete door mat.

"What! I I don't- I hate him!" It was obvious that Lovino was so flustered he could hardly speak, Dashuri only raised his eyebrows it was obvious it was thinking 'Oh yea?' Germany and Feliciano only laughed.

"Oh, fratello, it's okay to like big brother Spain, he likes you too, Ve~" Feliciano said smiling at his brother, "I trust Spain to take good care of you!" Dashuri chuckled feeling like he had won over the angry Italian. Lovino just roughly sat down on a chair admitting defeat. Dashuri over all enjoyed Germany and Prussia's friends, although France still freaked him out. But he still needed to get used to all.

_**Ha ha ha I thinking picking on Romano about Spain would just be funny as hell. Lol. So I feel like France would freak me out since he's … a perv! So yea … creepy france. **_

_**Well leave me a review tell me what you think so far :D **_


	18. Nicknames

_**So sorry I have not been posting, things have been really crazy with school plus I just started Ask Spain x Romano on deviant art, go check it out or ask questions, plus other Ask Hetalia Pairing, which is the group I joined. Maybe even join as your favorite pairing, there is a lot left!**_

_**Warning: Swearing … talk of past abuse … normal stuff. I don't hetalia … I wish I did!**_

Chapter Eighteen

Nickname

July 7th, 2010, Bremen, Germany.

Dashuri stretched in his bed yawning, he knew he was sleeping more than normal but he wasn't getting any of his sleep. '_ . . . I rather not sleep without him ' _Dashuri looked down at the sleeping Germany and smiled, he could make it a couple more days. Dashuri laid back down propping himself up by his elbow as he looked down at his mate. He brushed some of his unkept hair out ofhis face; he was surprised at how soft it was. He bent his head down and kissed his forehead, he lingered for a moment taking in his scent. He smiled down at his mate; he was definitely all man, muscular and tall, and had blue eyes that put the sky to shame. He slowly got up from the bed, walked to the closest, and slowly dressed as he looked at Germany. He knelt on the bed and kissed Germany's forehead, Dashuri slowly got from the bed and walked down stairs. '_I probably should cook something' _he thought as he started looking through the fridge and the cuppers.

Dashuri washed his hands as he looked at the plates he had out, he hoped they were hungry he had made quite a bit of biscuits, sausages, and gravy. He opened the fridge and looked in the bottom drawer and pulled out a small pouch. He poured the dark liquid into a mug and placed the mug in the microwave oven. As soon as it was done, he took a large drink as he walked to Prussia doors and knock.

"Prussia . . . breakfast is ready, if you're hungry." He then headed up to his bedroom and when he did not see Germany in bed he checked the bathroom. "Deutsch, breakfast is ready . . ." Germany was dressed, combing back his hair; Dashuri wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist and pouted. "Have you ever thought of leaving your hair down? I will if you do." Dashuri said resting his chin on Germany's shoulders, who just looked behind his shoulder at Dashuri. Dashuri squealed as Germany put his comb down and quickly undid his and Germany's hair. Germany shook his head as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, '_And why did I agree to this?'_ He guessed it did not really matter either way.

"Did you just call me Deutsch?" Germany asked realizing what Dashuri had called him. Other than Prussia, no one called him by a nickname. Dashuir only nodded.

"I was thinking of a pet name for you . . . I kind of figured 'West' was something between you and your brother so . . . Deutsch sounded good, it does not bother you, does it?" Dashuri asked moving in front of Germany.

"It's fine, Dashuri . . . I honestly can't think of a nickname for you . . ."Germany blushed and Dashuri only chuckled.

"Its fine, Deutsch . . . I do not really mind either way, you could call me Liebe." Dashuri said walking out of the bathroom combing through his long hair with his fingers. Germany just gapped at Dashuri, '_Call him love . . . I hardly know him'_red flags seemed to go off in Germany's head as he looked at Dashuri. Dashuri looked back at Germany and laughed. "Deutsch . . . you know my name is Albanian, ja?" In truth Germany had not known this but really did not see why that was important.

"I guess I didn't know that . . . I mean I know you said that your mother was part Albanian . . . but what does that have to do with calling you . . . liebe?" Germany said blushing at the last word; it was not one he said often. Dashuri sighed and smiled at Germany.

"Dashuri is Albanian for love . . . so by all means in German my name is Liebe," Dashuri smiled at Germany, "but Deutsch if you want to call me love for more obvious reason I do not mind, and anyway that's what everyone calls me any way." Dashuir smiled and walked out of the room leaving Germany standing there. _'His name means love . . . '_Germany shook his head and walked down the stairs, as he made his way to the kitchen he could already hear Prussia and Dashuri talking.

"Wow, this is great . . . for someone who can't eat food you sure are good at cooking it." Prussia said taking another plate of biscuits and gravy. Germany had to agree with Prussia the food smelt wonderful, '_too bad today is our last day here '_Germany told himself, he rather liked Dashuri, his stunt with Romano was quite amusing but he was the Duke of Bremen and Germany was needed in Berlin. As he sat down Dashuri pushed a large plate of biscuits, gravy, and sausages in front of him.

"Thanks, I certainly hope I can cook at my age," He chuckled as he walked to the fridge, Germany could not see what he was doing but he was placing something out of the microwave. When it dinged quite loudly he removed a steaming mug.

"Aren't you eating, Dashuri?" Germany asked as he took a few bites of his food, '_Verdammt . . . this is good' _he thought as he took a few more bites. Dashuri did not say anything but raised the mug.

"Remember my strict liquid only diet?" He said with a laugh as he sat down and drank. "Sorry for the bland breakfast . . . I did not stock my house with a lot of food." He said with a shrug, Prussia shook his head.

"Bland, what are you talking about, at our house all it either is wrust or pasta. This is an improvement!" Prussia said smiling as he finished his plate. "Well, I'm gonna go get packed . . ." Prussia got up and left a dumb founded Dashuri and a quite Germany at the table. '_Packed . . . gott, they're going back to Berlin,' _he had not thought about it really, '_Oh, come on! Of course he's going, the two of you had some laughs, a kiss or two, but he has to get back to his world . . .and-' _And? What was he going to do, they both were immortal but Germany was more human than Dashuri. '_Are we too different? At least with humans I could have changed him.' _ He looked down at his drink, finding it more disgusting than the sausages on the table. Germany coughed bringing Dashuri out of his thoughts.

"Hm, yes, we do need to be getting back to Berlin, I have a lot of paper work to do back home . . . I'm not sure where we should go from here . . ." it was the truth, Germany had no idea how this was going to work.

"Well, what do you want . . . I could stay here or we could meet in Berlin and work something out." His last comment was through clenched teeth, he did not want to stay in Bremen if it meant being without Germany. Germany just looked down at his plate, he was not sure what he planned on doing, but what he was sure of was the nagging feeling inside of him not to leave Dashuri here.

"I would like it if you came with us . . ." Germany said blushing, Dashuri smiled and it was as bright as the noon day sun.

"Really?" Dashuri jumped out of his chair and into Germany's lap, he brought his face very closed to Germany's as he wrapped his arms around Germany's neck. "I would love that . . . I did not spend much time in Berlin," Dashuri said smiling as he rubbed his nose on Germany's, who blushed bright red.

"Ja, real-" Germany was cut off by Prussia's laugh, who was standing in the kitchen doorway with a camera.

"Kesesese, you two look so cute . . . so Dashuri is coming with us?" Prussia said smiling, Dashuri only nodded. Dashuri slowly got up from Germany's lap.

"Well, I should go pack . . ." With that Dashuri walked out of the room, he was very excited for going to Germany's house, '_Hm, I wonder what it looks like!' _He thought happily as he walked into his room. Pulling a small duffle bag out of his closet he began to fold clothes. He was not sure how much he should pack but he figured three sets of clothes should be enough; he really needed to go shopping anyway. He soon moved from the closet to his drawers for boxers and socks. It was then he remembered he still had yet to find his teddy. He dropped what he was holding and ran from his room, '_I'll search every room in this house until I find it . . .'_he spent the next ten minutes ripping through his office for it but it yielded nothing, so he moved to the next room.

(Down Stairs)

Germany packed his clothes in silence as Prussia leaned on the door frame looking at his brother. Who seemed to dislike the idea of Dashuri coming back with them.

"Seriously West, inviting him back to Berlin with us?" Prussia said tapping his foot. Prussia liked Dashuir well enough but though this was rushing things. "First of all you met him four days ago, secondly only two days ago was he insulting you, and thirdly the two of you have only been dating what, like a day, and your inviting him back to our house?" Germany sighed, when Prussia put it that way he did have a point (oh mein gott Prussia had a logical idea for once!). Germany looked at his brother setting his things down.

"Gilbert, I see what you're saying but this is my decision, it is my house after all" Germany hated pulling this card on his brother, but he was not giving Germany much of a choice. "And this is my chance to get to know him, you too." Germany said turning from his brother as he packed up his things. Prussia threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Whatev-" He was cut off by a crash and then a loud rant of swearing. Both Prussia and Germany walked out of the room, down the hall way to the living room. There Dashuri was throwing cushions, blankets, and furnisher around looking for something. As he smacked his head on the fireplace mantle he grabbed his head and sat down on the floor with another bout of swear words. Dashuri looked up at Germany and Prussia who were just staring at Dashuri.

"Was? Never seen someone hit their head?" Both men were surprised at his tone; it was obvious he was irate about something. Prussia just scuffed at him.

"Just wondering what all the noise is about, jeeze!" Prussia walked to the bedroom and returned with his duffle bag. "West, I'll be out in the car . . . I wanna head out as soon as possible." He walked out of the house without as much as a glance at Dashuri who was still sitting on the floor.

"Ja, I'll be there in a bit," Germany turned his attention to the man sitting on the floor, "you're coming with us, right?" he asked as he offered Dashuri his hand, which he took. Germany helped him off the floor as soon as he was up he went back to looking thoroughly around the room.

"Ja, ja, I cannot leave without it though . . . I have to find it . . . für sie. . . ich muss zu (_for her, I have to)_!" Dashuri mumbling confused Germany more than anything.

"What are you looking for; maybe I could help you find it?" Germany asked placing a hand on Dashuri shoulder, stopping him from looking away from Germany. Dashuri had tears forming in his eyes as he hugged Germany, who was still confused by this all.

"Her bear . . . I cannot find it anywhere, Gottfried hid it . . . and he never told me where it was, I I can't sleep without it!" Dashuri sobbed. It was then Germany remembered the teddy bear Prussia had found on their first night here, but it still confused Germany.

"Unsinn (_nonsense)_, You've been sleeping perfectly fine without it while I was here, why should you need it?" Germany asked shaking him a bit, '_he's acting hysterical over a child's toy, this is ridiculous!'_Germany thought.

"That's because you were there, what if I tried to sleep and you are not there and I will have another panic attack!" He said as he broke away from Germany's hold, he went back to franticly searching for the lost bear. Germany sighed realizing that the bear was really his only comfort.

"Fine, I'll help you look for it, but you're going to have to learn to sleep without it, when we get to Berlin you're going to have to deal with this!" Germany said as he started looking alongside Dashuri who only nodded in agreement. "Have you checked every room?" He asked.

"There's only one . . . ." Dashuri stopped as he looked at the door at the end of the hallway. It was in the same hallway of Germany's room, it had a lock and yellow 'caution' tape on it. Germany swore he saw Dashuri shake as he got up. His movements looked stiff and jerky as he got to the door, '_Nein, Gottfried would not do this to me, to her, to my bear . . . he would never put it in there' _Dashuri told himself as he stood in front of the door. Germany walked to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What is this room?" Germany asked as he took the tape off with one hand. '_This room must be something important to Dashuri if he's so freaked out by it, maybe it was his stepfather's . . .'_ Germany thought. "Was it his room?" He asked knowing Dashuri would know who he was talking about.

"Nein . . . it was . . . mine" Dashuri said as he stared at the handle, he could not believe Gottfried had placed his most prized possession (after Germany) in this room. He slowly took out the key from his pocket, since he was never without it; his hands shook as he unlocked it. The lock fell from the door with an empty thud and they just stood there. Germany reached out and opened the door, '_it's just an old room . . .'_as soon as the door was open a wave of cold air washed over them. The next thing that hit Germany was the god awful stench that painted the room; Germany had to place his hand over his nose and mouth to keep from vomiting. He could hardly believe that Dashuri had slept in this room. As the hallway light pushed through the room, Germany could get a better look at it: the floor boards were old and rotting, the paint was black and peeling away from the wall in disgust, and on one of the walls were torture devices even Germany had no name for. The room's smell was absolutely horrid, somewhere between blood and feces; he could not believe the man standing in front of him had lived here. And like a beacon in all the blackness and stench was the teddy bear. Dashuri quickly ran in and grabbed it off the floor, and as quickly as he moved in he ran out slamming the door behind him. Grabbing the lock off the floor he locked the door back up and slid down to the floor holding the bear to his chest. Dashuri felt as if he could not breathe, he might be taking air into his lungs but it was not enough. His chest was heaving as if he had run for his life, he felt as if his air ways were closing on him. His lungs were not big enough for the air he needed, his was feeling dizzy as he gripped his chest as his breaths were coming out short and fast. He could see Germany's mouth moving but there was so much blood rushing to his ears he could not hear anything. But soon he was in Germany's arms and then he was outside, in the sun. His breathing slowed as he took in Germany's scent, '_I'm safe, I'm safe . . . not going to be locked up any more . . .' _

Prussia was little more than surprised when he saw Germany carrying Dashuri out in his arms. It was obvious they were both crying, '_But why?'_ Prussia almost thought that Dashuri had done something until he saw how pale the other man was, something must have really shaken them both up. Prussia noticed the teddy bear in Dashuri's grip and sighed. Prussia slowly got from the car and walked to them.

"West, what's going on? Where's you guy's stuff?" He asked but neither said anything. Prussia just shrugged as he walked into the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Prussia grabbed Germany's bag and set it outside the door. He went back inside and up to Dashuri's room after retrieving his bag he brought it outside. Prussia went back inside and looked around but again nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He spotted a key and the 'caution' tape on the ground, and then the locked door. '_Wasn't the tape on the door . . .'_Prussia placed the key in the lock and found that it fit, he turned it and took the lock off the door. He pushed open the door and again was more the surprised at what he saw. Slamming the door he marched out of the house slamming the front door closed as well. He walked to the car, to find Germany sitting in the passenger seat and Dashuri in the back with their bags. He slammed the door behind him and stared at Germany and then at Dashuri. "What the fuck was that?" Prussia asked as he gripped the steering wheel. Germany only looked at his brother, unsure what to say.

"That was . . . my room when I lived here in 1439 . . . I did not leave that room until 1454 . . ." Dashuri was shaking to the point to where his voice was shaky. It dawned on Prussia and Germany that he meant when he said he never left. Prussia shook his head.

"Damn . . . that's fucked up . . . you really need to get out of that house." With that Prussia started the car and peeled out the driveway. The gates slammed shut behind them; Dashuri looked back unlike the last time he had left. Dashuri closed his eyes and slowed his body, he needed the sleep. Soon Dashuri was leaning against their bags 'sleeping'.

_**Omg I finally posted! Woot woot, thanks for the review of a smilely face … I think that mean you liked it? Maybe? But please tell me what you guys think, love it, like it, or hate it? I love to hear your guys' thoughts on my work. I'm going to try and post everyday during spring break but I've had a lot of homework lately … please no throwing things at me? Ciao!**_


	19. Getting to know You

_**Thanks to **__**Myrna Maeve**__** for leaving two lovely reviews! Yes there will be smut … the story is a bit slow but I do believe it will be worth it in the end. ;)**_

_**Warning: Swearing … um mention of WWll … Dashuri in the nude lol.**_

Chapter Nineteen

Getting to know You

July 7th, 2010, Berlin, Germany.

The two hour car ride was quite for the most part. Dashuri was sleeping in the back and Germany did not know what to say to Prussia. Prussia was the first to say anything.

"That was seriously his room? No wonder it was locked!" Prussia said looking at his brother who only nodded.

"I mean . . . I know he said his stepfather was cruel but . . . I never really thought . . . I mean I can't even image." Prussia nodded at Germany's statement, Prussia looked at Dashuri through the rearview mirror.

"It's beyond me how he smiles some days . . . even though it's been, what, five hundred years; how he can still live in that house?" Prussia shivered at it, trying not to image what Dashuri had gone through as a child, Dashuri had told them what his stepfather had done but not in depth or to the extent.

"Ja . . . " Germany looked back at the sleeping Dashuri, '_he looks so peaceful . . .maybe I shouldn't push him'_Germany was so lost in his own thoughts the two hours flew by. Soon they were in front of his house; he could hear the dogs in the yard knowing their masters had returned home. Prussia was already out stretching and started taking the baggage out of the car. With the removal of the bags Dashuri slummed over lying on the seat. Germany opened the door and shook Dashuri shoulder, "Dashuri, we're here, wake up." Germany walked away but realized that Dashuri was still lying in the car, he rushed back. "Dashuri! Wach auf (_wake up)_!" He yelled as he shook Dashuri. Germany tried to get him to seat up but he just fell back down on the seat. Germany held his face in his hands; Dashuri skin was ashen and cold to the touch. Germany's fingers went to his neck, there was not a pulse. He placed his hand in front of his nose and mouth, nothing. Germany stumbled back in horror, he sat on the curb as tears fell from his face, '_Had he been that scared of the room . . . that his heart just gave out?'_He covered his face with his hands as sobs racked his body. Prussia ran out hearing what sounded like his brother yelling.

"Was West, what it is it?" Prussia said hugging his brother but Germany did not say anything. He was shaking now and it was freaking Prussia out. It was then he noticed that Dashuri was still in the car. He looked at the man lying on the seat, he checked for a pulse and he too found none. Prussia fell back numbly unsure what to say. "Scheiße . . . Ludwig . . . I don't know what to say" Prussia wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother. '_Gott, I've never seen him like this . . .'_It was then that Prussia found himself looking into purple eyes. Prussia jumped so bad he was sure he had jumped right out of his skin. Both Germany and Prussia stared at Dashuri who was now kneeling in front of them, alive.

"I am truly sorry for scaring you . . . you see that is how my kind sleeps . . . I have not sleep like that in weeks . . . we stop our body completely so it would like I wa-" Germany cut him off.

"Tot (_dead)_? I thought you were TOT!" He sobbed but made no movement out of Prussia's arms. Dashuri nodded as he moved closer to Germany. Dashuri sighed and grabbed Germany's hand.

"Deutsch . . . Deutschland! Feel . . . I am not dead, I am right here." He said causing Germany to looked at Dashuri, who placed Germany's hand over his heart, a beating heart. "I told you both I did not need to breath, I have to sleep like that or I would die, really die and never wake up. I would age like a human and die; I do not think you would want that, right?" Germany nodded. Dashuri sighed and got up. "Should we not head inside before your neighbor's start to wonder what is going on?" Dashuri asked looking down at the two men. Prussia got up and helped Germany to his feet. Dashuri grabbed Germany's hand as they walked to the front door, which Germany welcomed. But as Germany walked in Dashuri stopped at the threshold, both men looked at him. "Deutsch . . . you need to bid me in your house." Dashuri said through clenched teeth.

"You can't just walk in?" Prussia asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"I could but I would rather not make a mess of your home . . ." he said that and he rather not freak out Germany again today. Germany sighed and looked at his 'boyfriend'.

"What exactly would happen if you just walked in?" Germany asked, if they were going to make this relationship work no more secrets.

"I would bleed from every opening . . . my eyes, mouth, nose, ears . . . you get the picture." He said backing away from the door a bit. Germany gapped at him.

"Oh . . . please come in . . ." Germany said feeling a bit awkward for asking. Dashuri sighed and walked in the home.

"Forgive me, I should have told you . . . there's a lot I should have told you . . . mayhap we should sit down and talk, no?" Dashuri said lightly squeezing Germany's hand. Germany nodded and walked into the dining room where Prussia was eating wrust. Germany was going to ask him to leave but Dashuri waved him no, "It's fine he might as well hear this anyway. As you know, I do drink blood that I purchase from blood banks," He said as he sat down at the table across from Prussia and Germany sat in between them. "Like I said earlier that is how my kind sleeps, we shut out entire body down, like a phone or other electronic, though we normal sleep under ground as well though I cannot afford to."

"You sleep under ground, so pretty much like a corpse?" Prussia said cutting in, he felt a bit bad for obvious upsetting his brother by bring this up but at least they were getting this out on the table (literately).

"Yes, I suppose so, I my case I would 'bury' myself in the ground, shut my body down and wake back up in the morning and get back out of the ground but since I cannot change you and not being next to you is not an option I can sleep above ground but I would have to 'asleep'" Prussia nodded and continued eating. "I can sleep like you as I have been for the last few days but not every night, as said before it would kill me." Dashuri sighed he could tell Germany was getting tired of hearing that. "Also males of my kind after a certain age lose emotions and colors until we meet our soul mate, if one goes too long without their soul mate they lose their soul and become what most humans are familiar with as a vampire or some humans who are turned just become a soulless vampire." Dashuri said hoping this did not bring up his relationship with Germany. But it did.

"So you're saying that dich und mein kleinen bruder (_you and my brother) _are soul mates? Do you get to choose? Does he get a choice in the matter?"Prussia asked. Germany was thinking the same thing as well but let Prussia ask since he already was.

"Yes, we are for the most part . . . there is a ceremony mates must go through to join together and it is then that male soul's is safe . . . I do not choose and neither does he but he was given the option to walk away and clearly he did not." Dashuri said. "As I said before, my purpose in life is to assure his happiness no matter what."

"Your soul isn't safe either, so you could lose your soul and become a soulless monster?" Prussia asked. Germany really did not like where this conversation was going but it needed to be had.

"In theory, yes I could . . . but for that to happen one of three things would have to happen, a) Germany would have to die, which as far as I know could not happen, right?" Both Prussia and Germany nodded yes. "And b) Germany would have to reject me as his mate, which would have already happened and since it has not that's not a problem and c) I would have to go complete insane and drink someone to death, which would never happen seeing as I have never drank from a human nor harmed . . ." he stopped realizing what he was about to say was a lie, he had killed a human.

"Nor harmed what? You were going to say you've never harmed a human but it's not true is it?" Germany asked, he hated asking but they could not have a relationship with lies.

"Yes, I am not going to lie I have killed a man, how do you think I ended up in a concentration camp?" Dashuri asked looking both Germany and Prussia in the eyes. He had killed a man, it was not something he was proud of but he could not deny it.

"What happened? You never really said how or why you ended up there?" Germany said looking at Dashuri, this did not change his mind (or his feelings) about Dashuri but he wanted to know. Dashuri sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was on watch as two of my friends were meeting up, Dominic and Edmund, they were soul mates and two men, they had just been joined and were trying to escape Nazi Germany," Germany winced at what Dashuri said, who just looked at Germany as he gripped his hand again. "They were at my apartment . . . um . . . doing what most married couples do when the Nazi broke in . . . I tried not to harm any of them but they got to Dominic and Edmund" Dashuri stopped and thought about that night, it seemed so long ago. "They dragged them both of them out . . . and killed them." Dashuri said shaking it had been horrid.

"How is that . . . I didn't know there was a way to kill your kind" Prussia said softly. It was obvious Dashuir did not talk about this.

"I never told anyone about them . . . most of our kind thinks that only I was captured . . . they beat Dominic and Edmund, neither wanted to hurt anyone, honestly I thought for sure Dominic was going to kill them all seeing as old as he was, but no, he held on to his mate as they beat them, the sun was coming up I do not think Dominic even noticed it . . . soon he was on fire and then the Nazis lit Edmund on fire they were both burning in the sun, I think Edmund was the first to die and then Dominic just screamed and soon there was nothing left of my only friends but ashes." Dashuri stopped to breath; it was as if their ashes were clogging his throat. "It was then that they turned towards me, I will admit it I lost it . . . I grabbed the first man who came towards me; I grabbed his neck and squeezed until I heard his neck break . . . it was like it was a twig in my hand . . . I was hit over the head and when I woke up I was in chains in a small concrete room." Dashuri said without giving much explanation about his time there. Germany nodded, it was not something he enjoyed hearing about but it made sense of Dashuri obvious dislike of Nazi's but many other people had lost friends and family to the Nazis.

"I see I can hardly find fault in you since you were defending yourself and others . . . "Prussia said leaning back in his chair. "If you could redo it, would you?" Prussia asked it was not something they needed to know but he was curious.

"Damn straight I would have. I may not be proud of it or enjoy knowing I did it but if killing each of those Nazis that night had saved my friends I would have and sometimes I wish I had . . ." Dashuri said not looking at Germany. Germany held back a shutter; the way Dashuri talked was a little frightening.

"What if you have met Germany during that time?" Prussia asked. Dashuri looked at him and then at Germany, he honestly did not know what he would have done.

"Well, I doubt I would have thought of myself as gay or even being attracted to men, I have only acknowledge this in the last thirty years or so but I probably would have reacted similarly to how I did when you told me he was Germany or mayhap worse seeing as he was . . . one then." Dashuri really could bring himself to say Germany and Nazi in the same sentence (already has) or even say he had been a Nazi. "Or mayhap I would have lost my soul and killed every living thing in the camp, Gott Sie danke (_thank god) _I do not have to know what would have happened." Dashuri shook thinking about and it seemed he was not the only one. "I am sorry . . . I know that is a horrible thing to say . . . but it is the truth I cannot lie to you." Dashuri added as he looked at Germany, a guilty look in his eyes.

"You can't?" Germany asked after finding his voice. Everything Dashuri was saying was scary but it was reality.

"Nein, I cannot, I am true and faithful only to you, obvious I would not lie to Prussia either seeing as it would do nothing to do so and only hurt you in the end." Dashuri said frankly. "Anything other questions?" Dashuri said hoping to lighten the mood. Germany really could not think of anything. When they both nodded Dashuri thought of something, he cleared his throat. "I can shape shift . . . into really anything." He said quietly.

"No way . . . shift into something!" Prussia said smiling, he did not believe it. Dashuri shrugged and thought about what he could change into.

"Deutsch, what do you think I should shift into?" Dashuri asked the quiet German. Germany thought about it and shrugged.

"How about a dog?" Germany said not really believing it either. Dashuri nodded and thought of a German Shepherd (really?), its fur, its coloring, body type, and size. He could feel his bones popping and cracking, the feeling of fur rippling across his skin in moments he felt his clothes slip away from his body leaving him sitting in the chair wagging his tail. He looked at Germany and then Prussia and then barked. He got down from the chair and placed his paws in Germany lap and whined as he licked his hands.

"Heilige Scheiße (_holy shit) _! West, he's a dog!" Prussia said pointing at Dashuri (the dog) who only barked. Germany petted his head which made Dashuri (the dog) whine happily. Suddenly it was Dashuri again sitting on the floor, naked.

"Sadly . . . I lose any clothes I had on when I shift back in human. . . but yes I can shift into anything, satisfied?" He asked as he grabbed his clothes from the floor. Germany's face turned bright red as he looked at the ceiling, Prussia only laughed.

"Kesesese, I haven't seen West blush like that in years . . . I bet you can't get him redder!" Prussia said laughing as Dashuri stood up replacing his clothes (the table is at the perfect height to keep Prussia from seeing his 'vital regions'). Dashuri smiled as his button his pants.

"Oh really, I know something that will get both of you blushing . . . I have to put my shirt on though." He said quickly buttoning his top, he had never done this before but luckily there was a magazine on the table with a swim suit model on it, '_Prefect!' _he thought as he pictured himself a bit short, smaller waist and shoulders, rounder hips and arsch, he pictured longer lashes and a softer facial features. He was picturing himself as a woman.

He walked from the dining room to the nearest mirror he could find and he was shocked. His (her) hair was the same length as before, her breast were not small but pleasantly full, her waist was small and flared into round hips. Dashuri undid some of the buttons and tied the shirt half way up showing off her flat stomach. The pants were too big but comfy. Finally Dashuri looked at his (her) face, her lashes were long, her cheeks were round and flushed, and her chin was softer, over all she still looked like she did as a man only rounder and softer. She swayed her hips as she walked back to the two men. "Well?" His (again her) voice was higher but soft. Dashuri turned around showing off her new feminine body. Germany's and Prussia's jaw dropped. "I am I that hot?" She laughed and it was like music. "I am not a good judge of a woman's beauty but by the looks on your faces I would say I'm pretty hot but do not get used to this . . . I prefer myself as a man." It kind of stung wondering if his mate preferred him as a woman over a man. He quickly untied his shirt and changed back into a man. When he was back to normal he sighed, '_I do not think I am ever going to do that again . . .'_He thought sitting back down. He had been right both Germany and Prussia were red in the face, more so than before. "I guess I won that bet." Dashuri mumbled feeling like he had lost. Germany and Prussia were trying to think of what to say, but could not think of anything. "Well, yes . . . I take it there is nothing else I might have left out . . . or any other questions you have." Dashuri said feeling like things had just gotten more awkward. The brothers shook their heads no, and inwardly Dashuri sighed. He was not feeling up to any more questions. "Well, if I may excuse myself . . . um . . . I do not mean to be rude but where will I be staying?" Dashuri felt a bit weird asking but he had no idea where anything was in Germany's house. And although he would like to believe he would be sharing a room with Germany he doubted it.

_**A bit of a short chapter but there is going to smut in chapter … 22 so close! I'm so glad there are some of you sticking it out for the smut. I hope it is hot enough for all of you ;) Until next time (most likely tomorrow) Ciao! **_


	20. Angry German

_**Ciao everyone! I did say I was going to update daily since it is spring break and I know some of you guys are dying for some smut … there will be some light smut in the next chapter and full on smut in chapter twenty two! So exciting! **_

_**Warning: I don't think this chapter needs any nothing too bad going on. **_

Chapter Twenty

Angry German

July 8th, 2010, Berlin, Germany.

To say that Dashuri was irate was putting it mildly. He expected not to sleep in the same bed as Germany, but what he did not expect was that Germany would not be sleeping alone.

It all started when Dashuri woke that morning, he had not been surprised to see that everyone was still sleeping, so he took the opportunity to feed without anyone around. He sighed as he saw he was on his last bag, he would have to contact Gottfried about it (and his teddy too). It was then he noticed it was almost eight o'clock, '_I would assume everyone would be getting up, mayhap I should make something . . . they seemed to like my cooking' _Dashuri thought as he began looking through the kitchen. When he did not find much he figured he should as Germany where the breakfast food was, all he could find was coffee. After starting the coffee he made his way up the stairs, past the room he had stayed in, the bathroom, and then he stopped in front of Germany's room. He knocked and then opened the door.

"Deutsch, I figured you would be awake by now, I was wond-" he stopped as he spotted Germany sitting in bed and the still asleep Feliciano (Italy) cuddling with him. Germany and Dashuri stared at each other for a moment before Germany got up from the bed.

"Dashuri I-" Germany began to say trying to explain why Italy was sleeping in his bed. Dashuri closed his eyes and gripped the door handle.

"Nein! Sagen Sie nichts! (_No! Say nothing)_" Dashuri yelled slamming the door shut in Germany's face not only waking Italy but also Prussia in the basement. Dashuri walked back to the kitchen and tried again to look for something he could cook. It was not until Prussia walked upstairs (still half asleep) could he ask someone about breakfast. "Oh, Prussia . . . what would you like for breakfast?" Dashuri asked smiling.

"Uh . . . well there's some wurst in the fridge, not really sure what else there is, hey is that coffee?" Prussia woke up a bit as Dashuri handed him a cup of the dark liquid. Dashuri looked in the fridge and found the wurst that Prussia had been talking about; he quickly located a pan to cook it in. Soon most of the meat was sizzling when a still asleep Italy appeared.

"Ve~ Prussia . . . Dashuri, Sono così spiacente circa questa mattina (_I'm so sorry about this morning)_." Italy said as he sat down his normal upbeat attitude gone, Dashuri just smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Tesoro, di che lei parla (_sweetie, what are you talking about)_?" Dashuri asked in Italian as Germany walked in, who Dashuri did not even give a glance at. Prussia looked at his brother and mouth 'what did you do?'

"Ebbene, la Germania sembra pensare che sei arrabbiato perché stavo dormendo nel suo letto (_well, Germany thinks you're mad because I was sleeping in his bed)_?" Italy said as he took a few small sips of his coffee not looking at Dashuri. He did feel bad that he may have caused a rift between Germany and Dashuri since the two were dating. Germany glared at his brother and mouthed back 'I didn't do anything'.

"Ha detto che? Oh no, la mia Italia, non sono arrabbiato con lei, mai lei (_he said what? Oh no, my Italy, I am not angry with you, never you)_!" Dashuri said as he rushed to hug the now crying Italy (I honestly don't think anyone could stay mad at Italy over anything). "È un tirchio grande, la lasciando dorme nel suo letto ma non me. . . (_he is being a big meanie letting you sleep with him but not me)_" Dashuri teared up a bit causing Italy to hug him back and nod in agreement. Prussia and Germany looked at the two rather confused since they were talking in Italian.

"Ve~ La Germania non dovrebbe essere tale meanie a Dashuri (_Germany shouldn't be such a meanie to Dashuri)_," Italy smiled as he rubbed Dashuri back, "e in qualsiasi modo lui non lascia davvero a dormire nel suo letto, ma piuttosto di nascosto in quanto mi spavento e grande fratello Romano non mi lascia dormire con luie il fratello grande Spagna _(__and any way he doesn't really lets me sleep in his bed but rather I sneak in since I get scared and big brother Romano won't let me sleep with him and big brother Spain_)." Italy added causing Dashuri to smile a bit. Dashuri walked back to the wurst cooking, after looking it over he placed the cooked meat onto a plate. He brought the plate to the table and set it in front of Prussia and Germany but did not look at them. "Forse lei dovrebbe insinuarsi appena in anche _(Maybe you should sneak in too_)!" Italy suggested smiling.

"Hm, ciò è una grand'idea, la mia Italia. . . lei sa che dovremmo partire questi due siedono qui nella confusione mentre usciamo per una colazione reale, il wurst non schifoso, il mio piacere (_Hm, that is a great idea, my Italy . . . you know we should leave these two sit in confusion while we go out for a real breakfast, not yucky wurst, my treat)_!" Dashuri said hitting the counter with his fist startling Prussia and Germany. "E poi lei può aiutarmi sceglie alcuni nuovi vestiti, sì (_And then you can help me pick out some new clothes, yes_ ) Dashuri added, he was not one for shopping but right now he was so angry with Germany he actually wanted to go shopping.

"Un'idea meravigliosa, amerei a (_A wonderful idea, I would love to_)!" Italy said jumping up. He soon sat back down and frowned, "Ma io non ho la mia auto . . .(_But I don't have my car_)" Dashuri smiled and winked.

"Va bene, ho intenzione di prendere in prestito oggi auto della Germania (_It's okay, I'm going to borrow Germany's car today_)!" Dashuri said as he walked out of the kitchen looking for where Germany put his keys. Soon spotting them hanging by the door he laughed a little. "Oh, la mia Italia, li ho trovati (_oh, my Italy, I found them_)!" he said calling out. Italy soon ran out of the kitchen to Dashuri who was standing at the door, "Avrai ragione fuori, comincia l'automobile e mi aspetta, guido (_I'll be right out, start the car and wait for me, I'm driving_)." Dashuri said as he handed him the keys, Italy saluted him and ran out of the house with the keys. Germany and Prussia ate in silence wondering what the two were planning when the sound of Germany's car rawred to life. Germany sat dumbfounded as Dashuri walked in the kitchen. "Deutschland, I am using your car, I'm talking Italy into town for breakfast and shopping, tschüss (_bye) (_!" Dashuri said before running out of the house. Germany chased him to the front door when he stopped and watched Dashuri speed off with a smiling Italy in the passenger seat in his car.

"I can't believe he took my car!" Germany said as he watched them disappear around the corner, Prussia stood next to his brother and laughed.

"I'll ask again, what did you do?" Prussia asked, he figured Germany had done something to piss off Dashuri since he had spent all morning ignoring Germany.

"I didn't do anything . . . Italy somehow found his way into my room last night!" Germany said storming back into the house.

"Well, there you go, you let someone else sleep with you, Dashuri is jealous or just really hurt, or both." Prussia said walking in behind his brother, who just gapped at him.

"But I didn't let Italy in my room or ask him, he just got there!" Germany said, he was wondering if it was too early for a beer.

"I don't think it matters, you put him in a different room, saying that you weren't ready to share a bed with him only to have another man in your bed," Prussia said sitting down in the living room turning the tv on. "Think of it this way, how would you feel if you were in Dashuri shoes? I'm sure you'd want to do something to get your mind off it, and since he didn't have a car he took yours." Prussia said chuckling (omg Prussia is actually making sense!). Germany was going to say something but the more he listened to his brother the more he had to agree with him. He had not wanted to share a bed with Dashuri feeling like they were moving too fast but he was sure it hurt for him to see his boyfriend with someone else in bed; even though he and Italy were not romantically involved. Germany sighed and sat down next to Prussia, '_I suppose I should give him space . . . but if they're not back by lunch . . '_Germany told himself as he thought over what he would say to Dashuri when he got back.

(In the car)

Dashuri sighed as he drove, he hoped Germany was not too mad but right now Dashuri was too mad himself to care. And of course when he turn the radio the song playing was 'Before he cheats'. '_Verdammt, I'm not mad at Italy, Deutschland should have let me stay in his room!' _Dashuri said as he squeezed the steering wheel. Dashuri turned to look at the smiling Italian seating next to him, he really did like Italy, he was always smiling, it something Dashuri forced himself to do a lot.

"So, Italy where should we go?" Dashuri asked realizing he did not know where anything was. '_I honestly cannot remember the last time I was in Berlin for more than a few hours . . .__Scheiße' _Dashuri thought hoping Italy knew where a good place was.

"Ve, I know of a nice little Italian restaurant I like to go to when I'm here, it's wonderful!" Italy said smiling as he proceeded to give Dashuri direction. When they found themselves in front of the cozy Italian restaurant Dashuri was surprised at the accuracy of Italy's direction, he had been sure they would have gotten lost. Once inside Dashuri could see it was a lovely place, warm and friendly. As they were seated Italy ordered a number of things smiling and talking the whole time.

"So how did you and Ger- Ludwig meet?" Italy asked now that they were alone seating in a comfy booth in the corner. Dashuri could see that nations only used their human names in public while together went by their country names.

"Well, I moved from France to Germany, where I was born, to reclaim my heritage, seeing as my mother was the last Duchess following her father, who followed his and so on. I become the Duke of Bremen, the city where I was born in and seeing as I was new to power the President wanted to meet me and brief me on how things are done and he brought with him Ludwig and Gilbert." Dashuri said, mayhap to himself but it sounded rather unromantic. Italy just nodded and smiled.

"Well, what was it like the first time you saw him, was it like tunnel vision, love at first sight?" Italy asked, '_Gott, he is just like a girl' _Dashuri laughed to himself, although before someone like this would have annoyed the crap out of but now it found it sweet and funny.

"Well . . . I would say a bit of both, for me I lost emotions and colors so early so when I saw him it was like fireworks going in my mind, I could hardly keep my eyes off him," Dashuri laughing, '_and all my strength to keep my hands off him'. _Italy smiled and 'awed' at my comment. It was then that the food arrived. For the first time in centuries Dashuri was a little sad about the fact that he could not really eat any of it. Italy took no time in pouring himself some coffee and grabbing a number of the baked goods.

"Ve~ aren't you going to eat anything?" Italy asked between bites. Dashuri smiled and took a bit of coffee and a creasaunt.

"Normally I have a strict liquid diet, but since I'm feeling a bit depressed I might as well." Dashuri said taking a bite '_a moment on the lips, hours throwing up later' _Dashuri told himself but he did not really care.

"Ve? Are you still mad about me sleeping in Ludwig's bed?" Italy asked his light tone turning serious.

"Not mad at you, I understand where you're coming from but it would not have been an issue if he had just let me sleep in his room, it's not we have not shared a bed before," Dashuri scuffed as he took another crasaunt. "I mean we've shared a bed three times, we've kissed, and he's seen me naked twice . . . agisce come una scolara maledetta vergine (_He's acting like a damn schoolgirl virgin)__." _Italy laughed at Dashuri's statements but he was blushing a bit. "What?"

"You two have kissed? And he's seen you naked too?" Italy asked giggling.

"Yes, we've kissed twice . . . und mein Gott it was amazing . . . yea both Gilbert and Ludwig have seen me naked, I have no real problem with my body (lie)" Italy choked on his coffee when he heard this (the part about Gilbert and Ludwig seeing him naked). Dashuri stared at Italy for a moment rather confused. "Oh, no not like that . . . I was changing and I was talking to Ludwig . . . and Gilbert well he was helping me into a dress that's all." It was Dashuri's turn to blush.

"You know . . . his acting this way because he is a . . . virgin." Italy whispered the last word. Dashuri nodded, he had suspected so but had never thought of asking Germany about it.

"I see . . . that would make sense has he . . . been with anyone before me?" Dashuri was not sure if he wanted to know. But the words had already left his mouth.

"Nope, a lot of people think that he and I are a thing but nope." Italy said in kind of a sad way. Dashuri nodded.

"I see, did you two ever try, and I mean you are pretty close, right?" Dashuri asked, he felt absolutely no threat from Italy and the more time he was spending with him the more he was learning about his German, mayhap he would have another friend as well.

"No, we met during WW l, there wasn't time to consider it and WW ll, well yea and anyway someone has my heart." Italy said as he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Aww, who is this person whose stolen your heart?" Dashuri asked smiling, it was then he noticed he had eaten three pastries and had two cups of coffee, _'Scheiße, tonight is really going to suck' _Dashuri told himself. Italy sighed and hugged himself.

"Holy Rome . . . the last time I saw him was when we were really little . . . I gave him a gift of my love, we kissed, and then he left for war . . ." Italy sighed again. Dashuri nodded, he would have been crushed if he had to say goodbye to his mate.

"Where is he now?" Dashuri asked Germany had not mentioned him before nor had anyone else.

"No one knows, big brother Fr- Francis said he's dead . . ." Italy's eyes welled up with tears as he sniffed.

"Oh, Feliciano . . . I am so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a love one, sometime I will have to show you a painting of my mother and sister." Dashuri said frowning feeling bad for bringing it up. Dashuri stood up, walked to the now crying Italy and hugged him tightly. Italy hugged him back just as tight as he wiped his tears away.

"Ve~ sounds wonderful, well I'm full are you ready for shopping?" Italy asked his cheerful mood back. Dashuri nodded standing; he left a bill on the table and walked out with Italy.

"Well, seeing as you know your way around here better than I do, where to, Feli?" Dashuri asked calling Italy by a nickname (Feliciano or Veneziano are too long). Italy smiled as he got in the passenger seat.

"Well, there's a nice strip mall not far from here," he said buckling up, Dashuri only nodded as he turned the car on and whipped out on the road. Dashuri although not wanting to return to Germany's house was not really looking forward to shopping with the silly, Italian. '_This is going to be interesting if not crazy . . . what have I gotten myself into?' _Dashuri asked himself as he drove.

_**I'm sure you're all yelling "Hurry up with the smut!" lol its coming … lol that was a bad pun I hope to see reviews because that would be awesome! **_


	21. Kisses make Everything Better

_**Woot finally Germany and Dashuri action. Anyone else Excited for some lovely boy love? And with that said there will be light smut, light yaoi, light boy x boy action! Nor your cup of tea hit that button in the top left corner yea the back button! **_

_**WARNING: Swearing, very light smut! **_

Chapter Twenty One

Kisses make everything better

July 8th, 2010, Berlin, Germany.

Germany had been trying to relax but since he had no idea where Dashuri was, where he planned on going or where Italy might be directing him to go he could do nothing of the sort. And his brother, Prussia, had been little help. '_Actually he hadn't been any help at all . . .'_ Germany thought as he got up. It was four o'clock and still not a word from Dashuri or Italy, Germany was beginning to worry. Germany jumped as he heard the sound of a car pulling into his driveway, he thought of running to the door but he stayed seated. Italy jumped out of the driver's door, ran to Germany's door and slammed it open running inside.

"Germany! Germany, come quick!" Italy cried as loud as he could as he search for the German. Germany ran to Italy's frantic voice confused and concerned.

"What is Italy, what's wrong?" Germany said grabbing Italy keeping him from running like a chicken with its head cut off.

"It's Dashuri . . . he's really really sick . . . I didn't know what to do so I drove him back here as fast as I could but I'm really scared. " Italy said now crying, Germany quickly ran outside not sure what to expect. When Germany opened the back door of the car he saw that Dashuri was lying in the back seat, he was shaking and his face was flushed.

"Dashuri? Can you get up?" Germany asked as he felt his forehead, which was burning with a fever. '_He was fine this morning, what got him so sick?'_Germany asked himself, he would have to question Italy and Dashuri once they got him inside. Dashuri only groaned as he cracked open an eye to look at Germany. "Okay, well, try to move over here so I can carry you inside," Dashuri moved himself closer to the door and slowly pushed himself upright which did nothing to help his rolling stomach.

"Deutsch I-" Before Dashuri could finish his sentence he was already leaning out of the car throwing up on Germany's shoes. Germany sighed not sure if he was mad or not, quickly and gently picking Dashuri up out of the car Germany stood up and walked away from the mess he had made. Taking his shoes off before he got anywhere near the house he walked back in carrying the sick Dashuri in his socks. He brought Dashuri into the bathroom.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up again?" Germany asked he only received a nod so he set Dashuri down sitting on the toilet. In a matter of seconds Dashuri was kneeling in front of the toilet, the seat up, as he continued to throw up whatever was in his stomach. As it died down to Dashuri just dry-heaving Germany sat down behind him. Dashuri wiped his face with toilet paper, threw it in the toilet and flushed it all. Dashuri closed the toilet seat and rested his face on it. "So, you going to tell what happened?" Germany asked looking at Dashuri who only groaned again. Germany put his arms around Dashuri, moved him so he was sitting in between his legs and slowly rubbed his back; Dashuri laid his head on Germany's shoulder.

"I drank some coffee and had a few pastries when I took Italy out for breakfast. . . I did not think I would get that sick . . . and I'm sorry about your shoes." Dashuri said quietly as he leaned more on Germany. Germany looked down at him but Dashuri couldn't look him in the eyes. Dashuri had been so mad at him earlier but all he had done was cause trouble.

"So, you weren't kidding when you said you got sick from eating food, how did you manage to eat those eggs?" Germany asked feeling a bit bad for making him eat something that made him so sick.

"I did it for you . . . and no I was not, though I have never gotten quite this sick before." Dashuri sighed he was starting to feel sick again and on top of that he was getting a headache. "Don't worry about making eat those eggs . . . if I had not wanted to I would not have in the first place." Dashuri added as moved back to the toilet just in case.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Germany asked as he continued to rub Dashuri back, he hoped he made him feel just a little better.

"Uh-hu . . ." Dashuri mumbled as lifted the toilet seat and puked again. '_Verdammt, I know I did not eat that much . . .' _he was beginning to notice it now not just the food he had eaten but also the blood from that morning. After cleaning his face once again he took out his phone from his pocket and slid it to Germany. "Call Gottfried . . . I'm out of blood . . . and I'm throwing up my breakfast." He panted. Germany nodded as he picked up the phone and started going through the contacts until he found Gottfried. Germany stood up and stepped out of the bathroom as he called.

"Hallo?" Gottfried answered after the third ring. Germany cleared his throat.

"Hallo, Gottfried it's Germany, I'm calling for Dashuri . . . who is puking his guts up . . . he asked me to tell you he's out of" Germany paused feeling a bit awkward having this conversation with Dashuri father, "blood and he's pretty sick." Germany was not sure what Dashuri thought Gottfried would do or what he could do in this situation.

"I see . . . well, it's almost five, I might be able to be there in an hour or so but I can't really do anything until dark and anyway I do not see what's wrong with your blood but I will be there will a new supply when I can." Germany was not sure what to say to his comment he had never even thought about offering Dashuri his blood. "Depending on how much human food he ate he should only be puking for a little while, once his stomach is empty he should be done. Make sure he lies down and stays wrapped up in a blanket and I will be there when I can." Germany agreed and gave him his address and hung up. He walked back to the bathroom to see that Dashuri had not moved from his place (surprise surprise); Germany looked and it seemed he had puked again.

"Well, he'll be here when he can but he can't do anything until its dark . . ." Dashuri only nodded. Germany placed a hand on his forehead, it was still hot. "Well, do you think you're going puke again or are you empty?" Germany asked Dashuri sat for a moment (what is he, Germany, a car?).

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing left in my stomach . . ." Dashuri said as he rubbed his aching stomach. Germany nodded as he bent down and scooped Dashuri in his arms and carried him out of the bathroom. Dashuri held on to Germany shirt tightly as rested his head on his shoulder. "Where are you carrying me off to now?" he asked.

"The bedroom, you need to lie down, stay warm, and wait for Gottfried to get here . . . I'm not sure what else I can do to help make you feel better(lie)." Germany said as he walked up the steps to his room. Germany mulled over what Gottfried had said, he could give Dashuri his blood, and it would make him feel better. It was then he was beginning to wonder if it was him or if Dashuri was getting lighter. '_I mean I know he just threw up but he should not be able to lose weight just by throwing up a couple of times . . .'_Germany thought about bit worried. "Have you been . . . er eating enough?" Germany asked as he pushed open his door and walked in.

"Hm, yea, of course I have . . ." Dashuri said sleepily. Germany set him down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him. He closed the door and then laid down on the bed next to Dashuri pulling the smaller man into his arms.

"Right, and that's why every time I pick you up are lighter than the last time." Germany said looking at him. Dashuri looked up at Germany and then at the room. '_This is not the room I was in last night . . . oh, it's Deutsch's room'_ Dashuri smiled a bit. Germany raised an eyebrow, "What are you smiling about, you're sick?" Dashuri chuckled but soon start coughing.

"I'm in your bed, cuddling with you . . . that's enough of a reason to be smiling." Dashuri said as he snuggled closer to Germany. Germany sighed and nodded. "And I guess you're right . . . I should be eating more." Dashuri mumbled into Germany's chest.

"Then why aren't you?" Germany asked as he rest his check on Dashuri head as he held him closer. Germany was worried about him, if he continued like this there would be nothing left of him.

"Because I feel . . . it feels like your disgusted by it . . . I feel disgusting for having to live that way." Dashuri said very quietly. Germany laid there unsure what to say, did it bother him that Dashuri had to live off blood, yes. Did it bother him that Dashuri would always need blood, yes. Did it bother him that Dashuri could only consume blood, yes. But he thought no less of him nor did it really change the way he felt about him. "Does it disgust you?" Dashuri asked as he looked up at Germany.

"Does it disgust you that I have to eat food?" Germany asked looking into Dashuri's eyes. He wished he could read his mind or at least see what he was thinking about.

"No, of course not, you have to live." Dashuri said as he rested his head on Germany's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Well, there's your answer." Germany said tightening his hold around the other man. "You know, Gottfried had an idea when I was on the phone with him." Dashuri just grunted in response so Germany continued. "And I must agree with him, I mean since I am your mate why can't you . . . feed from me? You said so yourself that other couples do so." Germany said but Dashuri did not look up at him. Dashuri thought about Germany's (Gottfried's) idea. '_They both have a point I could feed from him, it's completely normal like he said . . .' _Dashuri looked up at Germany.

"Do you know what you're saying? Are you one hundred percent sure you want me to bite and drink blood from you, directly?" Dashuri did not sugar coat it, he could not. He did not want to start something only to have to back down because Germany was not ready. And in all honesty Dashuri was not sure he could stop.

"You're practically starving, you would do the same for me," Germany said as Dashuri looked at him. Dashuri could find no trance of hesitance in Germany's face, a bit of fear but he was willing and sure that this was what Germany wanted. Dashuri nodded.

"Okay, fine you win . . . it may hurt a bit but from what I have heard from other's it apparently feels quite good . . . um, where would you like me to bite?" Dashuri asked feeling slightly embarrassed at asking. Germany nodded, he had not really thought about where should bite him.

"Where would you normally bite?" Germany asked, over all the situation was getting more and more awkward. But Germany wanted to do this for him.

"Well, most couples drink from the neck or the chest, while close friends drink from the wrist . . . it all depends if you want it to be seen or not since it will leave a mark." Dashuri said he was feeling a bit excited Germany was going to be the first person he ever drank from directly.

"It will?" Germany had not known it would leave a mark but he had already told Dashuri he could drink from him and he was not going to take back his words. "Um, just pick ich Sie nichts sorge (_I don't care_)." Germany said. Dashuri nodded as he moved closer to Germany slowly unbuttoning his shirt. '_Hm . . . I would love to leave my mark on his neck but I am sure his brother would freak.' _Dashuri stared down at Germany's bare chest and gently placed one of his hands on his over his beating heart. Heat seemed to be radiating from his body. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Germany's chest right above his left nipple. Dashuri licked his lips as he place another kiss on the German's skin. Germany had never felt so turned on by such a simple kiss. He pulled Dashuri's body close to his needed to feel him next to him.

"Deutschland . . ." Dashuri whispered as he sucked on Germany's chest his voice husky and deep. Germany closed his eyes as Dashuri said his name. Dashuri lengthened his fangs and lightly scrapped the skin before he bit into Germany's flesh. Germany sucked in a breath as he felt Dashuri sink his now sharp and longer teeth into his chest. '_Gott, he was right . . . it feels so good'_Germany purred as he felt Dashuri began sucking, drawing his blood into his mouth.

Dashuri was on a high, in his mate's arm, taking what was his, and it was then Germany's moans reached his ears and it only fueled Dashuri. Dashuri hands slowly undid the rest of Germany's shirt as the roamed down his chest, down his flat muscular abs. Dashuri closed his eyes as he sucked harder, it was better than the last time Dashuri had drank his blood. Hot, thick, and full of spice it was better than water in a desert. Dashuri licked over his bite mark closing the small wound in moments not wanting to take too much, he looked down at it and true to his word a dark red mark was there. Although it looked much like a hickie Dashuri knew it would never fade away, he had marked Germany as his. Dashuri looked up at Germany, whose face was flushed. Germany leaned his face down to Dashuri and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Germany licked his lips, Dashuri slowly opened his mouth for him and Germany slipped his tongue into Dashuri warm mouth. Dashuri wrapped his arms Germany's neck pulling himself closer and Germany hands slid from his back to his chest as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon Germany was throwing Dashuri shirt, as well as his own, on the floor. Germany broke the kiss to look Dashuri over; again he was quite small, more so than before, Germany could see a few of Dashuri ribs but already he looked better (not sick) and his fever had broken.

"Do . . . do you feel better?" Germany said resting his forehead against Dashuri who smiled.

"Yes, I am, Deutsch . . . danke dich (_thank you)_," Dashuri said smiling as he kissed both of Germany's cheeks and then gave him a small kiss on the lips. Dashuri was beginning to lose himself in Germany's eyes, '_not even the sky is that blue . . . they're beautiful' _he thought as he peered into them.

"Selbstverständlich (_of course)_," Germany bent his head to Dashuri neck and bit him. Dashuri shocked at Germany's action and was soon was moaning. Germany smiled as he kissed down Dashuri neck leaving small love bites. He bit Dashuri in a similar spot on his chest but soon moved from there to suck on his nipple causing Dashuri hands to move into his hair.

"Deutsch!" Dashuri moaned as Germany sucked harder. Dashuri arched his back as Germany sucked; his fingers ran through Germany's well kept blonde hair causing it fall from place. Germany stopped sucking and slowly kissed his way back up to Dashuri's lips. Germany wrapped his arms around Dashuri, slowly rolled over bringing Dashuri to straddling on top of him. Dashuri looked down at Germany, his face was flushed, his heart was beating fast, and Dashuri could feel his erection as he sat on top of him. Dashuri leaned down capturing his mouth with his as he removed his hands from his hair and gently caressed Germany's chest and abs.

"You know, I don't think you have feed enough," Germany whispered in Dashuri's ear when the kiss broke. Dashuri smiled and nodded as Germany placed his hands on Dashuri's hips holding him in place.

"Really, you think so . . ." Dashuri said as he kissed Germany jaw bone and then his neck. Germany only nodded. Dashuri bit into Germany's soft neck causing him to moan and arch in back. Dashuri sucked gently this time, savoring his taste; Dashuri closed his eyes as he drank. Germany slowly rubbed Dashuri against his erection needing to feel the hot friction. Germany had never felt so aroused in his life, never had he felt so hot or that his clothes were too thick and heavy. Germany trailed one of his hands from Dashuri hip to the curve of his back, up his spine, then to the base of his head holding him to his neck.

"Dashuri . . ." Germany moaned as he threaded his fingers into Dashuri's long hair. One of Dashuri's hands slowly made its way to the top of Germany's pants, it did not take long until they were unbuttoned and Dashuri was unzipping them. Germany gasped as he felt Dashuri's hand wiggle under his pants and boxers to wrap his fingers around Germany's dick. Germany moaned deep from his throat as Dashuri slowly moved his hand up and down on Germany's dick. Germany soon was moaning and panting as Dashuri sucked and moved his hand faster and harder. "D-Dashuri! I I-Ich bin-" Germany didn't finish his sentence as the door busted open. Germany sat up, Dashuri stopped what he was doing and turned from Germany's neck to look at a rather angry Prussia, who was standing in the door way.

"Was das fickt are you two doing?(_what the fuck)_" Prussia said as he looked at his brother and then at the man who was straddling his brother. Germany's face instantly turned red as he looked away from his brother's red eyes, Dashuri just looked at Prussia. "First of all, you" Prussia said pointing at Dashuri, "are suppose to be sick, not not doing whatever your doing to mein kleinen bruder!(_my little brother)_" Prussia took a deep breath. "And second of all, your best friend is down stairs crying his eyes out since he feels bad for getting your boyfriend sick!"Prussia yelled at Germany. Who was beginning to feel bad for leaving Italy down stairs by himself. "Get a shirt on and come down stair to apologize to him!" Prussia said as he slammed the door shut again. Germany sat up and pushed Dashuri away as he button his pants, he was no longer aroused and in fact he felt rather embarrassed and mad at himself.

"He's right . . . I should go down stairs and apologize and make sure he gets home," Germany got off the bed and picked his shirt off the floor. Quickly rebuttoning it and tucking into place he didn't look at Dashuri.

"You're still bleeding . . . would you like me to stop it?" Dashuri asked as he stood up and walked to Germany. He did feel bad for leaving Italy down stairs upset but he knew the happy Italian would understand. When Dashuri tried to touch Germany's neck Germany slapped his hands away.

"No, its fine it will stop on its own." Germany snapped at Dashuri before he walked out of the room without another word. Dashuri stood there unsure what to say, he grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked back to his room, slammed his door shut and locked it.

_**Well there you have it, SMUT! Next chapter they'll go all the way! Woot woot, sorry I didn't post on Friday I was actually rather busy with my family but I figured better late than never, no? Well leave me a review hate, like, love, or want more? Let me know any ideas of things to throw at Germany and Dashuri or anyone else, please let me know I'm open to any and all, I mean any and all, ideas! **_


	22. Two Marbles

_**NOTE: So I was planning on updating during Easter Break, but I ended up going to my friends for the weekend and I could not get on to the internet. Sorry I have not been posting as often as I said I would but school knocked it up a noch after Spring Break plus things with my Fraternity have gone crazy from all the drama to all the stuff that is required of us. So back to the story yaoi! **_

_**WARNING: YAOI! As in BOY x BOY, GERMANY x DASHURI, MAN LOVE, SEX! Don't like don't read. I do have an edited version I may post if anyone who likes the story but does not want the yaoi. **_

Chapter Twenty Two

Two Marbles

(**WARNING:** First Yaoi Sex scene! (YAY!))

July 8th, 2010, Berlin, Germany.

Italy had forgiven Germany (and Dashuri) when Germany apologized for leaving Italy in the dark when he had "preoccupied" with taking care of Dashuri. Germany sighed, '_Well, that's one person who's not mad at me . . .'_ Germany told himself as he got ready to take Italy home. As Italy sat in the car Germany knocked on his brother's door.

"Bruder? I'm taking Italy home " Germany wanted to apologize to his brother before he left. Prussia opened the door and looked at his brother. "I'm sorry about . . . leaving you two, it was selfish." Germany said feeling embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Ja, ja, bruder? Did you let Dashuri bite you?" Prussia asked as he looked at his little brother who only blushed more.

"Um . . . ja . . . I did." Germany said he could feel his face getting hot as he blushed even redder (if that was possible). Prussia looked at him and nodded.

"It didn't hurt did it? Did he ask you before he did it?" Prussia asked concerned. Germany looked at his brother.

"Nein, it didn't and actually . . . I asked him to do . . . it" Germany whispered. Prussia nodded but did not say anything. "Oh, Gottfried is stopping by to check on Dashuri . . . he should be sleeping in my room, so um . . . well I should be going, I'll be back as soon as I can." Germany turned for his brother and ran out to his car, where Italy was sitting humming to himself. Germany started his car and peeled out of his drive way.

(In Dashuri's room)

"And and and he slapped my hand away –hic-" Dashuri sobbed into the phone as he retold what had happened with Germany. "And he he j-just walk out!" Dashuri cried out.

"That potato bastard did what? When Veneziano get's here, I'm going to wait until he leaves and were heading back over there!" Romano yelled. Dashuri had in all honestly thought he had called Italy but when South Italy had answered the phone and demanded what was going on, where his brother is and why Dashuri was crying, Dashuri broke down and told him everything (not that Romano wanted to hear about the scene between Germany and Dashuri). And it surprised Dashuri to hear him get so angry when he told him what had happened.

"I I I'm sorry I was trying to ccall Veneziano . . . but but but than you answered . . ." Dashuri curled up and just sobbed unsure what to say to the normally angry Italian. Romano unsure what to do over the phone to comfort the crying man tried to think of what he would say to his little brother.

"Hey now, you don't need to be crying over that Kraut brute, God you sound just like mia fratello," Romano huffed not wanting the guy to get the wrong idea. "'Germany this' or 'Germany that' until the guy makes him cry and then that's all he does. " Romano scoffed. There was a light knock at Dashuri door, Dashuri slowly sat up.

"Uh . . . Romano . . . someone is here at my room, I will talk to you later, bye fratello." Dashuri said as he hung up on the Italian which left Romano in a bit of shock to hear Dashuri call him something only Italy did. This spurred Romano to go to his closet and start loading his gun. Dashuri walked to his door, but did not say anything. He listened trying to hear who was out there.

"West said he would be sleeping in his room but he isn't so I would assume he's in this room, where he slept last night." He heard Prussia say he wondered who Prussia was talking to. It was then someone (either Prussia or the other person) tried to turn the doorknob. "Verdammt, it's locked . . ." Prussia said as he tried again and again to force the door open.

"It's fine . . . he might have locked the door and fell asleep before unlocking it, I will get in." He heard Gottfried say and Dashuri knew that even by stand in front of the door the man would still in.

"Okay . . . well I'll be down stairs if you need anything . . ." Prussia said and then Dashuri could hear footsteps which told him he had Gottfried were alone. Soon a faint mist was pooling under the door and soon rising up and in moments it took shape, Gottfried was now in the room with him.

"Hallo Gottfried . . ." Dashuri said as he walked back to the bed and sat down. He wiped his eyes though no longer violet but black and bloodshot.

"Hallo . . . why are you locked in here and not in your mate's room?" Gottfried asked as he sat down next to Dashuri, who only sighed and proceeded to explain what had happened; which at that point Dashuri had started crying again. "I see . . . well nothing you can do until he gets back home . . . well its good you've feed some but he is right you need to eat more, come down stairs after a warm shower and eat." Gottfried said as he poked Dashuri in the stomach (or his lack of one). Dashuri stopped Gottfried before he left the room.

"Oh, Gottfried?" Dashuri said causing Gottfried to turn around to look at his son. "If you ever put my teddy in that room again I'm going to rip your heart out with my bare hands." Dashuri said in a low, dark voice being completely serious. Gottfried nodded his head as he unlocked the door and walked out. Dashuri stood and walked to the shower, turned it on, peeled his pants off and stepped in and let the water wash off his mate's scent. It was as he was stepping out of the shower that he saw Germany pull in the drive. Dashuri watched him walk in before Dashuri left the bathroom pulling his hair up in a bun and changed but instead of going down stairs he locked the door again and threw himself on the bed. Not moments later did he hear another car pull in the drive way, Dashuri assumed it was Romano and Italy. It then that Dashuri heard a door slam against a wall a random bout of an Italian screaming (Romano) and then Prussia yelling back at him. Dashuri got up, left his room, and walked down the stairs to see what was going on.

"I'm going to ask again, where is that fucking kraut bastardo!" Romano yelled at Prussia, who was glaring at Romano.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know, I'm not his keeper and what the fuck do you want with him anyway?" Prussia yelled at him from across the dining room table. Italy was shaking and crying from behind Romano and as soon as he saw Dashuri ran to him. Romano and Prussia continued to yell at each other when Italy reached Dashuri.

"Dashuri, Dashuri, Dashuri . . . you have to do something!" Italy cried to Dashuri as he hugged him. It was then that Germany walked out of the bathroom rather confused who was all in his house and screaming.

"Was is going on here? Romano and Italy what are you doing here?" Germany said as he looked at the crying Italy and the now irate Romano. Italy tried to tell something to Dashuri again but Romano was raising his hand in which was a gun, aimed it at Germany and pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow for Dashuri as he watched the bullet hit Germany's gut and watched him fall to the ground. Dashuri stood there for a moment unsure what to do and in seconds he was knelling next to Germany.

"Oh mein Gott . . ." Dashuri ran his hands over Germany stomach but there was not any blood and it was then that he found the marble. He wiped around to stare at Romano. "You shot him with a fucking MARBLE?" Romano was smiling until he heard Dashuri's tone. Germany sat up and rubbed his stomach. Dashuri helped him stand up but never stopped glaring at Romano.

"It's fine Dashuri . . . I'm f-" Germany had been saying but Romano cut him off.

"That's for mia Italia di fratello, this is mia fratello." Romano said as he took aim again and shot Germany . . . in the nuts (I'm sorry I just thinking Romano shooting Germany in the nuts would be the funniest thing ever!). Germany choked on his breath as he dropped to his knees; he rested his forehead on the ground as he tried to force air into his lungs. Dashuri's glare would have killed anyone else. Dashuri gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes.

"Fratello . . . Romano . . . you have . . . thirty seconds . . . to be out of this house . . . out of throwing range . . . and out of my sight or . . . I will make you regret that." Dashuri bit out throwing daggers with his eyes, which were a darker red then Prussia's. Prussia frowned and backed out of the room, he had never heard someone sound that angry before in his life. Italy ran to Romano's side afraid of Dashuri and pulled on Romano's shirt.

"Come on Romano . . . we should go . . ." Italy said as he tried to pull Romano out of the house but Romano just stood there and stared at Dashuri.

"I'm at ten seconds . . . you better start running." Dashuri growled he could feel his fangs lengthening as he glared at the Italian, who finally decided it probably was time to go. Dashuri had honestly never seen two men run or drive away so fast but it was probably for the best. Dashuri took a few breathes as he knelled down next to Germany. "Are you okay?" He asked knowing his answer was probably going to be 'No'. Germany only nodded his head yes but he did not move. "Can you stand, you should go lay down." Dashuri said as he rubbed his back trying to do what he could to make him feel better. Germany nodded his head yes again as he sat up. Dashuri gently put one of Germany's arms around his neck and Dashuri put his arm around his waist and helped him up; he pocketed the two marbles (he does have a plan for them later). He helped Germany up the stairs to his bedroom, got him in bed, and was getting up when Germany grabbed his hand.

"Bitte, stay here with me?" Germany asked in a hoarse voice as he looked up a Dashuri. Dashuri smiled.

"Of course, that's what I was planning . . . but I'm going to go get you ice and get something to drink . . . have you eaten, are you thirsty?" Dashuri asked as he sat back down next to Germany combing his fingers through his hair.

"Oh . . . okay, yea I ate before you came home . . . nein I'm not thirsty." Germany said a faint smile on his face. And even if he had been hungry he was sure Romano's second shot got rid of any appetite he might have had. Dashuri nodded and slowly got up and walked back into the kitchen. On the fridge he found two notes, one from Prussia and the other from Gottfried.

_Dashuri, _

_ I left enough bags for you to last a number of months if you continued to take some from Deutschland. _

_ Gottfried. _

_ West, _

_I'm going out with France and Spain. Sorry about you getting shot in the nuß(nuts), lal (german form of laugh out loud)._

_ Your Awesome Bruder, Prussia._

Dashuri shook his head as he read Prussia's note and threw them both away, in some ways Dashuri was glad he was an only child. He quickly made himself a drink and as it was in the microwave he went in search of an ice pack or a bag of peas. Once he finally found one (ice pack) he got his cup and walked back to Germany's room; Germany was still lying down but he changed into a black tank top. Dashuri set his cup down and handed Germany the ice pack, who instantly put it on his crotch. Dashuri tried not to laugh at the sight; Germany had his arm over his eyes and he held the ice pack to his wounded nuts (kind of mean laughing but I can see why you would see this to be funny).

"So are you feeling better?" Dashuri asked as he took a drink not trusting himself not to start laughing. He did feel bad for making Romano upset enough to come over and shoot Germany twice but he was glad they had only been marbles.

"I guess … seeing as I was just shot in the crotch with a marble," Germany said looking up at Dashuri who took a long drink, trying to hide his smile. "Tell me, Dashuri, what did Romano mean when he said 'That's for mia Italia di fratello, this is for mia fratello'? Italy is Romano's brother, so that doesn't make any sense." Germany said sitting up. Dashuri swallowed and thought about what he was going to say.

"Well … Italy and I guess Romano … kind of think of me as a fratello." Dashuri said as he looked over at Germany. Germany was still confused. "And well, when you left you were kind of being a burbero … I meant to call Italy but I headed up calling Romano …" Dashuri did not need to say anymore, Germany figured out what had happened. Dashuri had called Romano crying (on accident), Italy came home it was obvious he had been crying, so Romano came over and shot Germany with marbles for making his kleinen bruders cry. "I am sorry I did not think for a moment he would come over and shoot you … I never even said anything like that to him, I swear!" Dashuri said hugging Germany after putting his mug down.

"Ja, ja, I know … " Germany said hugging Dashuri back. "You wanna take this ice pack back for me?" Germany asked he believed that Dashuri had not known of Romano's plan to come over and shoot him just by his reaction when it had happened. Dashuri nodded and took the ice pack and his mug back down stairs. Once Germany was alone he slowly sat at the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom, slowly he unbutton his pants, he was a bit curious to see if there was a bruise. '_Of course there's going to be a bruise, dummkopf!' _Germany told himself as he dropped his pants. And he had been right, there on his left (wow Romano, you can really aim) nut was a marble shaped black bruise. '_Verdamm Romano you have good aim … if only you could shoot the enemy instead of me'_Germany thought as he sighed.

"Deutsch, what are you doing?" Dashuri asked, he had been rather surprised to see him up and even more surprised to see his pants around his ankles. Germany looked at Dashuri his face instantly bright red. Dashuri walked to bathroom as he tried to keep from laughing at his mate standing half naked in the bathroom.

"I … um …. Well you see…" Germany could not know what to say. Dashuri shook his head as he placed a finger over his lips as he moved closer to him.

"Wow, that's quite a bruise …" Dashuri whispered and he slowly lifted Germany's shirt to look at his stomach, which also had a small, black, round bruise. "I could kiss them and make them all better, hm, would you like that?" Dashuri asked his voice husky and low. Germany swallowed realizing what he was asking, almost instantly he felt blood rushing from his face to his crotch.

"Ja, I would …" Germany said as he looked into Dashuri violet eyes. Dashuri nodded as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of Germany. Dashuri first kissed and licked the small bruise on Germany's stomach and when he saw it was slowly fading his trailed kisses down his navel and his thigh (okay so for those of you are confused Vampires have a healing agent in their saliva). Germany was shaking as Dashuri kissed inward from his thigh to his wounded nut. As soon as Germany felt his hot breath on his cock he felt himself get harder. It was then that Dashuri licked his nut and then took it into his mouth gently sucking on it; Germany moaned as he did. Dashuri gently let go and licked Germany's length causing another moan from the blonde. Dashuri then took all of Germany into his mouth and sucked. Germany hands undid the bun Dashuri's hair was in, he then clenched his fingers through the long tresses. "Gott … Dashuri …" Germany moaned as Dashuri bobbed his head up and down on his length. Germany could hardly think, his breathes were coming out as gasp and moans as Dashuri sucked harder. Suddenly Dashuri took Germany out of his mouth, stood up, pushing Germany back against the wall kissing him.

"I … need … you …" Dashuri said between kisses as he grabbed Germany's shirt and ripped it right in half and threw it on the floor with his pants. Dashuri looked at Germany, completely naked. Germany started unbuttoning Dashuri shirt and soon that too joined the forgotten clothes; which only left Dashuri's pants in the way. Germany pushed Dashuri back into the bedroom and onto the bed as he grabbed his pants, unbuttoning then and unzipping them. In moments Dashuri flipped Germany over, so it was Dashuri on top in between Germany's open legs. Dashuri kissed Germany as he tried to pulled his pants and boxers off, soon they were both naked. Dashuri broke the kiss and looked down at Germany. "Deutsch …" Dashuri moaned as he kissed his neck. Germany swallowed and slightly sat up to reach over into the nightstand next to his bed. Moments later he put a bottle in Dashuri's hands. '_Lube …'_Dashuri felt himself harden as he realized he was going have sex with Germany (so this always sounds so awkward in my mind). Dashuri opened the lube and poured some on his first and middle finger, and then slowly rubbed Germany's opening, he then pushed one of his fingers into the tight opening causing Germany to stiffen. Dashuri kissed Germany and pushed his tongue in his mouth and as he started to relax Dashuri broke the kiss, "Deutsch you need to relax, I promise it will feel good …"Dashuri whispered, he smiled as he felt Germany relaxing so he slowly pushed in a second finger. As he curled his fingers he knew instantly he had found the spot for Germany, who moaned and arched to him; Dashuri did it again and again Gemany moaned. "See … just relax …" Dashuri withdrew his fingers and again grabbed the lube. After pouring what he thought would be enough on his own cock he moved so it would be easier for him to penetrate Germany. "Deutsch it may hurt a bit at first … but it will get better" Dashuri said looking into Germany blue eyes.

"I trust you …" Germany said as he held his legs up. Dashuri angled his cock at Germany's opening and slowly pushed into the tight muscles. Germany winced as he did, Dashuri had not been kidding when he said it might hurt, '_Might hurt … verdammt …'_ Germany thought as Dashuri pushed himself forward until his hips were flush with Germany's ass.

"Relax … it will only hurt unless you relax" Dashuri whispered as he nibbled on Germany's ear, and then trailed kisses down his neck. Germany took a deep breath as he tried to relax, '_at least it doesn't hurt…' _Germany thought as he wrapped his legs around Dashuri and his arms around Dashuri neck, his fingers in his long hair. Dashuri slowly pulled out and slowly pushed himself back into Germany, his movements grew and soon he was thrusting into Germany hitting that 'spot' each time causing Germany to moan out and arch to Dashuri's thrust.

"Gott, Dashuri!" Germany screamed as Dashuri thrusted into him. Dashuri hand slowly wrapped around Germany's cock and pumped it with each of his thrust. Germany soon was moaning louder as Dashuri continued. "Dashuri – Ich b-bin gehend zuu-(I'm going to-)" as Germany tried to finish his sentence he felt is balls tighten, he moaned Dashuri's name as he came, thick cum spurting out on his stomach and Dashuri's hand. Germany's muscles tighten around Dashuri's cock and soon his moans are with Germany's as he feels himself cum inside Germany.

"Deutschland! (Hm who ended up singing praise to Deutschland?)" Dashuri cried out as he thrust a few more time inside of him before clasping on top of him; both men panting as they laid there. Dashuri kissed Germany as he slowly pulled himself out and rolled over. "Gott … " Dashuri panted as he laid on his back. Germany smiled propping himself up on his elbow. Dashuri looked up at Germany, slowly sat up and kissed him, their tongues slid past each other as the kissed. "So … how was it?" Dashuri feeling slightly embarrassed he was asking his mate how the sex was.

"It was fine." Germany said as he sat up and leaned on the head board pulling Dashuri into his arms. Dashuri stared at him for a moment too shocked to say anything. Germany looked at Dashuri unsure why he had such a shocked look on his face, "Was?"

"It was fine, that's it? No, 'it was fantastic' or 'it was wonderful', it was not even good?" Dashuri looked up at Germany tears filling in his eyes, already he had caused Germany so many problems and when he finally could do something he failed, '_I cannot even fuck my mate right!' _Dashuri thought as tears began to spill over and down his cheeks.

"Gott, Dashuri I didn't mean that, of course it was good … it was ficken (fucking) amazing." Germany said as he kissed both of Dashuri's eyes feeling bad for just saying it was fine. '_of course it was better than fine, verdammt warum did I say fine?'_ Germany told himself for making Dashuri cry, especial after sex, even he knew you weren't suppose to cry after sex.

"Do you mean that?" Dashuri asked as he looked into Germany's blue eyes. He could see that he meant that.

"Ja, of course I do." He said as he kissed his face and held him tighter. He slowly laid down still holding Dashuri in his arms. "Dashuri, it's late … we should be going to bed, okay?" Germany said as he snuggled closer to him.

"Ja, ja, gute nacht Deutsch." Dashuri said as he turned around and kissed Germany before laying down. Germany smiled as he kissed him back.

"Gute nacht … liebe (good night love)" Germany whispered as he fell asleep.

_**Germany you fail soooooo hard. I have come to noticed Dashuri can be … a bit bi-polar? Sometimes a complete bad ass and then a whinny little b*tch or maybe not even that bad. I don't know if it's just me who sees this or anyone else? I guess that is just how I pictured him, although he is definitely a guy he can be a bit of a girl, seeing as Germany is, at least to me, too manly to really be the "fem" one in the relationship. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far, there are wonderful to see! Feel free to leave me a review: love it, like it, or hate it? Confused about anything or want to comment on a certain part? Go right ahead give poor Sanemadness something to do! Plus it will be an excuse to not do my home work! **_


	23. Scars

_**Note: Sorry, its finals and I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Between the two papers and math I might have gotten mono and I've been sick for near a year with something else and up until now have not thought of going in but as soon as I figure out what's wrong with me I'll do what I can to get better, start posting again :D **_

_**WARNINGS: Um … again mention of WW ll, mention of sex, Prussia being Awesome, swearing. **_

Chapter Twenty Three

Scars

July 9th, 2010, Berlin, Germany.

Germany woke up more swore than he had ever. At first he was rather confused why his ass hurt so badly but he then remembered what happened last night. '_Schei__ße, I had sex with Dashuri …' _he smiled as he looked down at the still sleeping man in his arms. He laid there and watched for any signs of life, '_it still hard to believe that he sleeping like this, I mean he's practically dead' _ it was then that he saw Dashuri take a breath but he did not wake up. Germany smiled as he slowly removed himself from the bed. He was replacing the blankets around Dashuri when he noticed another large scar on his left leg, it was a wonder he had never seen it although he had only seen Dashuri back side and Dashuri actions the night before made more sense (flipping Germany over when he tried to take his pants off). Just like the burn on his back, though much large, another swastika on the inside of his left thigh; it was right next to his crotch and nearly wrapped all the way around his small thigh. Germany quickly placed the blankets on him, dressed and made his way down stairs as fast as he could seeing as his ass still hurt. Germany was really glad to see that Prussia was already awake and had made coffee. Germany was in the middle of pouring himself a cup when Prussia came in.

"West, gott I was beginning to wonder if you two were dead up there, you know its past ten o'clock?" Germany only nodded as he took a drink of the coffee. "Something happened last night?" Prussia asked Germany was more quiet than normal; he was worried Dashuri had said something to upset Germany.

"Hm … ja I guess …" Germany said as he smiled a bit remember the night before. Prussia started asking him what had happened and if he was alright but Germany was not hearing a word he was saying. '_Was das fickt?'_Prussia wondered as he looked at his brother. He shook Germany bringing him out of his thoughts.

"West, what happened? Dashuri didn't hurt you, did he?" Prussia said looking at Germany. "If he did, I swear-" Germany cut Prussia off.

"Gott, nein Dashuri did not hurt me … though I swear I had no idea I would be this swore …" Germany said as he took another drink of his coffee. As Germany's words sunk in Prussia understood what he was saying.

"You two had sex?" Prussia looking at his brother, his hair was down, he was not wearing his normal military uniform but jeans and a t-shirt, '_Yup, he and Dashuri definitely had sex.'_ Germany stared at his brother; he could not believe that his brother had figured it out so quickly.

"Ja … ja we did." Germany said blushing as he looked down at the dark liquid. Prussia leaned closer and looked his brother in the eyes, Germany just stared down at his brother unsure what he was doing. Prussia smiled and clapped his brother on the back.

"Congrads, you're not a virgin anymore (no shit Sherlock)! Kesesese!" Prussia said laughing which made Germany blush even more. "So you topped, right?" Prussia laughed but he stopped when Germany blushed even more but did not answer; Prussia roared with laughter. "Gott, I never pegged you as being the uke (feminine one)!" Germany just glared at his brother.

"Shut up, you're going to wake Dashuri …" Germany said as he pouring more coffee into his mug as he walked out of the kitchen a laughing Prussia following him, and a chirping Gilbird following after him.

"For being a guy who just got laid, even if you didn't top, you are acting like an arsch" Prussia laughed, "what's up yours, other than Dashuri?" Prussia laughing even more Germany just glared at his brother. After Prussia laughter subsided, "No, serious, what's wrong?" Prussia asked in complete seriousness.

"You know about that burn on Dashuri back?" Germany asked as he set his cup down and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin on hands.

"Ja, what about it, did you see for the first time last night?" Prussia asked looking at his brother. Germany sighed.

"Nein, I saw that one when we were at his house … nein, he has another one …" Germany whispered. Prussia nodded and leaned forward to pat his brother on the back.

"West, it doesn't matter anymore," Prussia said, he knew why it bothered Germany but he needed to move on.

"You don't understand … its right next to his … crotch … its big enough to wrap almost all the way around his thigh," Germany whispered. "The only reason why I didn't … top was because he flipped me over because he didn't want me to see it …" Germany said as he held his head in his hands. Prussia hugged his little brother, something they didn't do often.

"Germany, some scars are seen on the skin and others are not," Prussia said as he gently rocked his brother unsure what else he could say to make him feel better. " West, it's been sixty five years, I know it's hard to see what we've done in the past but it obvious that Dashuri cares about you, despite that, and look I'm still here and so is Italy," Prussia said shaking his brother a bit. "And anyway it's not like you did it to him, someone else, that you probably did not know, did. And I'm sure that person got what was coming to them." Prussia said.

"Danke dich, bruder." Germany said hugging his brother. Prussia hugged his brother again; he hated seeing his brother haunted by WW2 but were other countries as well. Germany stood up, "I'm going to go check on Dashuri, when is the World Meeting?" Germany asked.

"Hm, World Meeting? How would I know, I'm too awesome to go." Prussia said as he petted Gilbird and turned on the TV. Germany rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs to find that Dashuri was still sleep. So Germany gently slipped back next to him. "Dashuri? Wake up it's almost eleven o'clock." Germany whispered in Dashuri's ear. Dashuri slowly cracked one of his eyes open to look at Germany.

"Hm?" Dashuri stretched his arms above his head when Germany kissed him. "Gute Morgen, Tesoro." Dashuri said and Germany looked at him, Dashuri just laughed.

"I don't think I have ever heard someone use both German and Italian in the same sentence." Germany said smiling. Dashuri laughed again.

"Well, you are going to have get used to it, liebe." Dashuri said as he kissed Germany again. Germany smiled as he held Dashuri to him. Germany did not want to bring this up but he felt as if he needed to.

"Dashuri? I know you don't like talking about it but … I know about your other burn … the one on your thigh, I saw it this morning when I was getting out of bed." Germany said he could not bring himself to look at Dashuri.

"I see, well it was going to happen one way or another, I was going to tell you about … what do you want to know?" Dashuri asked, knowing Germany would have questions.

"When were you taken in, when did you leave … and … what happened?" Germany asked though he really was not sure he was ready to know he doubted Dashuri talked to anyone about it.

"I was arrested March 31st, and Gottfried could not get into the camp to get me until May 15th." Dashuri said, '_that's the easy part … '. _It was true Dashuri had never felt the need to talk to anyone about what had happened in the camp, and now? He was not sure he was ready to tell Germany, he knew how much it hurt his mate to hear about how he and probably anyone had suffered at the hands of the Nazis, he took a deep breath. " Well, like any other prisoner, I was brought in for inspection, my hair was cut, clothes taken and I was given new clothes, I was given a serial number and because I was in Auschwitz there was an A before my serial number, I was A8665, meaning I was the 8,665 person brought in. I met with the officers of the camp and asked what my crime was, and I told them I had committed no crime." Dashuri said as matter-of-fact as he could but it was getting harder to do so. "Unfortunately one of the officers there had been one who had arrested me," Dashuri said as he looked away from Germany. Germany hugged him knowing this had been more than he had probably told anyone else.

"If you don't or can't say anymore that's fine, you're doing great by saying that much." Germany kissed his forehead, eyes, and finally his lips. "You're probably the strongest person I know having gone through not only that, but also what you're stepfather did to you, and your still here." Germany hugged him as he tried to image a life without Dashuri and found he rather not. Dashuri nodded.

"Danke dich, for understanding, I never even told Gottfried about it …" Dashuri said as he hugged Germany, who only nodded. "I had thought of tattooing over the serial number but I found myself oddly attached to it, weird uh?" Germany chuckled and so did Dashuri.

"Really? Why is that?" Germany asked smiling down at his boyfriend, he honestly could not believe he could look at something that had brought so much pain but still attached to it.

"Well, it's something that has made me stronger, something that is part of me and honestly I like me for the most part, why would I want to hide something that makes me, me?" Dashuri asked as he smiled at Germany.

"Ja, I like you just the way you are, too. " Germany said as he cuddled closer to him. He was glad they had talk even though it had been rather short but the main point had been that Dashuri had been willing to talk to Germany about it. And Germany found now after talking about it, he felt much better. He was not sure how Dashuri felt but he was sure it was the same for him.

_**So super short chapter in compairence to some of my other ones, lol Well now that you're here leave a review, love it, like it, or hate it? Or if you want to see something happened message me and I will try and work it in :D Until next time guys!**_


	24. NOTE

_**Sorry, this is not another chapter. So a quick note, I'm nearly done with finals and although I'll be working over the summer I will be trying to update regularly. But before I can update on "Love By Another Name" I have a favor to ask you, who read this fan fic, I have started a poll about how Austria fits into the German family and on whether Austria is like a brother to Prussia and Germany. I posted the poll on my profile so please go to my profile and vote! It should be up for a couple weeks while I get things in order after school. **_

_**I hope everyone does well with finals, for those of you who have them. And to everyone else have a great summer! **_

_**Sanemadness. **_


	25. World Meeting

_**So …. Please don't throw anything at me? I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I feel horrid. But my family was on my back about getting a job, which I have-full time too, plus drama with my dads and school so I've been super busy and just not in the mood to write or update. Again I am very sorry about it, I promise I will try harder to update as regularly as possible.**_

**WARNING: Light swearing … um nothing too bad kissing and that's it. **

Chapter Twenty Four

World Meeting

July 17th, 2010, London, England.

Germany was glad that Dashuri was going with him to the World Meeting but humans were not allowed in but since Dashuri was not a human or even in any of the Human Affairs, he wondered how everyone would feel about it. They arrived early (of course), check in the hotel room, and were able to walk about London before anyone was even preparing for the meeting.

When they arrived at the meeting hall Dashuri soon spotted Romano and Italy, and ran to the two Italy's leaving Germany to watch his boyfriend run out in the crowd.

"Italy, Romano!" Dashuri said as he tackled the two in a hug. Italy hugged Dashuri back just as fiercely but Romano held back.

"Oh, I was so worried you would still be mad at Romano for the … marbles…" Italy said as he looked at Dashuri who only smiled.

"Oh of course not, I do not hold grudges," Dashuri said smiling as Germany walked towards them. Italy hugged Germany as soon as he got there.

"Oh, Germany, I hope you're okay, I tried to get Romano to not shoot you!" Italy cried, Germany awkwardly hugged him and nodded.

"It's okay Italy, I'm sure you did …" Germany glared at Romano but did not say anything to the abnormally quiet Italian. Soon some of the other countries began gathering around their group. Dashuri slowly made his way back to Germany's arms and no one seemed to notice anything until France decided to mention it.

"Oh, why is it that every man I love loves someone else?" France cried as he spotted Germany and Dashuri. Britain, who had just arrived, glared at France.

"What are talking about, you bloody frog?" Britain asked having yet to notice the small man who had his arms wrapped around Germany.

"Dashuri," France said pointing at Dashuri who looked up and looked around at the people who had gathered around.

"Who is that sod?" Britain asked walking over to Germany. Germany cleared his throat, Dashuri and Germany unwrapped their arms from around each other but held each other's hands.

"This is Dashuri Heinriche, Duke of Bremen, Germany, and … my " Germany was not sure what they really were, since by Dashuri kind they were soul mates but not married. "My boyfriend." Germany said. Dashuri gapped at Germany, he never thought he would introduce him in such a formal way. Most of the people (minus those who already met Dashuri) gapped at Germany and Dashuri. A young woman made her way to them and hugged Germany and then Dashuri.

"Hallo, Hungry, this is Dashuri, Dashuri this is Hungry." Germany said, Dashuri hugged her back, she smiled at them both.

"I've known Prussia and Germany since they were both little, I will have to tell you all sorts of stories." Dashuri nodded and smiled, he rather like Hungry. Dashuri went back to having his arm wrapped around Germanys as Germany spoke to more people, introducing him to them as they came. It was then Dashuri thought he saw someone he thought recognized. '_It cannot be … I have to at least go ask.' _Dashuri left the comfort of Germany's arms as he walked to the man. Germany busy talking did not notice Dashuri was gone until he realized he was missing him at his side. He looked around but could not seem to see where he had gone; until he saw him approach someone on the out skirts of the crowd. Germany slowly walked over to him wondering what was going on. It was then that he heard Dashuri squeal in delight and hug the man.

"Binlerce BIR Selam, Öğretmen (_A thousands Greetings, Teacher_)!" Dashuri said as he hugged the masked man, who looked down at him in confusion for a bit but soon returned the hug and actually picked Dashuri up and spun him around. Most everyone was confused what was going on.

"Ben birkaç yıl önce sizin öğretmen olmaktan çıktı ama size de bir binlerce Selamlar (_A thousands Greetings, to you as well, though I stopped being your teacher a number of years ago_)," Sadiq Adnan (Turkey) said as he set Dashuri down. "Ne kadar dört yüz yıl ya oldu? Sana bir göz atalım (_What has it been four hundred years or so? Let me have a look at you_)" Turkey said smiling as Dashuri turned around.

"Ne yeryüzünde sen, burada Adnan yaptığını gibi Evet bir şey? Yani ... Eğer … (_Yes something like that, what on earth are you doing here, Adnan? I mean … you_)" Dashuri said a bit confused. Turkey just laughed and hugged him again; Germany had never seen Dashuri so comfortable with anyone except Gottfried.

"Iyi, yeterince iyi bak, sana yeterince yemek henüz görmek (_Well, you look good enough, I see you haven't been eating enough_)," Turkey said, "ah, evet, iyi ben Türkiye'nin kişileştirme duyuyorum (_ah, yes, well I am the personification of Turkey_)." He said laughing and Dashuri soon joined him, the two completely obvious to the fact that everyone was still in the dark. It was then that Germany cleared his throat bringing Dashuri's attention back to him.

"Oh, Adnan, benim erkek arkadaşım, Almanya tanışmak istiyorum (_Oh, Adnan, I want to meet my boyfriend, Germany_), Germany this is Saqid Adnan or I guess Turkey as well." Dashuri said smiling as he grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him closer to Turkey. Turkey turned to looked at Germany.

"Ah, evet, ben onu biliyorum …(_ah, yes, I know him)_" He held his hand out to Germany, who took it, Turkey leaned forward, "You hurt him in anyway and you will feel the fear and wrath of the Ottoman Empire." Turkey whispered in Germany's ear as he painfully squeezed Germany's hand. Germany nodded unsure he could say anything to the Turk.

"So … um, how do you two know each other?" Germany asked as he rubbed his now sore hand. Dashuri smiled as did Turkey.

"Well, not only was he my pupil but he lived with me for a number of years in the Sixteenth Century after he and his father left Prussia or the Holy Roman Empire where ever they were from." Turkey said, Dashuri nodded (not that they spent all one hundred years with Saqid).

"Yup, one of the best teachers in all of Turkey, of course that would make sense seeing as he is Turkey." Dashuri said smiling. "I honestly never thought I would see you again, I am glad I can now … mayhap you could instruct me again, it has been years since I have done anything." Dashuri added.

"What did you teach him?" Germany a bit confused what they were talking about but it made sense if they were new in Turkey that Dashuri, being young, would get attached to him, Turkey was a very charismatic man. Turkey smiled at Germany's question.

"How to belly dance of course, every good Turkish man knows how." Turkey said and Germany swore he heard Greece say "No, just every womanly man does." Turkey ignored the comment if it was made. Germany looked at Dashuri and then back at Turkey, '_oh mein gott, he's serious.__' _

_ "_Really, I had no idea that Dashuri could belly dance." Germany said looking at Dashuri making the mental note he would have to ask him to dance for him at some point.

"Oh yes, he was one of my best students, I was rather sad to see them go and I too honestly never thought I would see you again," Again Turkey scooped Dashuri up for hug, which Dashuri squealed with laughter as he did so. Germany watched the two for a moment and was a bit jealous that Germany had never brought such a smile to Dashuri's face but he could tell the love Dashuri had for Turkey was that of a child had for their father or even a very close older brother.

"Please, Adnan, put me down, I'm not a fledgling anymore …" Dashuri said with a laugh as he walked away from Turkey to hugged Germany. "Gott, it's great to see, I had no idea I would find someone I knew here other than the Italy's, France, and Spain … actually I do not think I have seen Spain here." Dashuri as he looked around but most of the countries had gone back to mingling with other people.

"I don't think I have seen him either, maybe he and a Romano are hiding somewhere." Germany said which made Dashuri laugh; it was the most musical thing Germany had heard, deep from his chest, Germany would never get enough of it. Turkey looked at Germany and saw the way he looked at Dashuri; he could tell that they were good for each other, though he would have never made the match himself. It was then that Britain called for the meeting to beginning so the three walked into the room; no one said anything about Dashuri coming in, which cut most of Germany's stress.

(During the Meeting)

Dashuri had been happy that Romano was within perfect range, so after about thirty minutes, Dashuri fished out one of the two marbles he had shot at Germany and chucked it as hard as he could without making it too obvious. He was quite happy to see it hit him directly in between the eyes with a dull thud. Romano looked around angrily trying to figure out who had throw it while Dashuri leaned over as Germany said something to him, as each country spoke Germany would give him their name and luck be on his side just as Romano looked a new speaker stood up. '_Verdammt, I had no idea my aim was so good.' _He just about burst into laughter as he saw the dark red mark blooming on Romano head, it was better than a perfect revenge, it was heaven. But he did not want Germany or himself to get into trouble so he would have to wait until later into the meeting.

(About Two hours into the Meeting)

Dashuri chucked the other marble and it must have been his lucky day; he honestly thought this one was going to miss but as it was falling it landed right in Romano lap. Dashuri saw Romano cringe and cover his face with his hands. But sadly Germany had seen that one and gently poked Dashuri, when Dashuri looked at him he shook his head no. So Dashuri pocketed the rest of the marbles he had bought that he had planned on throwing at Romano '_it can wait until later'. _ Dashuri thought as an idea came into his head and again he wanted to burst out in laughter.

(The end of the Meeting)

Romano had still not figured out who had thrown the two marbles at him but he had a good sense to believe it was Germany getting back at him for shooting him, '_it would be that Kraut bastard to get me during a meeting can't play fair.'_ Romano thought but the meeting was going to a close and he was forming a plan to get him back. Everyone was getting up and soon Romano was standing too only to find that there were marbles placed all around his feet. Soon he slipped back, missing the chair to fall hard on his ass with a thud. Dashuri had to turn as he saw Romano fall down, though he was glad to see he had not hit his head on the table. Germany glared at Dashuri, who was starting to cry from holding in his laughter.

"Fratello, what happened, are you okay?" Italy asked as he helped Romano help. Romano just glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" Romano yelled as he tried to walk away only to fall flat on his face. Dashuri could not hold it in anymore he was on the floor laughing soon, Germany had to admit it was kind of funny to see Romano get what was coming to him since he had shot Germany. Romano quickly got up and stormed out of the meeting, Italy not far behind him and Spain not far behind him. Some people where confused and just continued what they were doing, other's where laughing.

"You know he's going to be pissed when he finds out it was you." Germany said as he picked Dashuri off the ground, who was still laughing.

"Yea and I will just threaten to throw more marbles at him," Germany sighed as Dashuri laughed, Germany would never admit to him that it had been funny. Turkey approached them smiling (he saw Dashuri throwing the marbles at Romano and so had a few other people, not as tricky as you thought!).

"Peki, ne olduğunu hakkında (_So, what was that all about_)?" Turkey asked as he got close enough to ask without a whole bunch of people hearing. Dashuri laughed but was a bit worried, '_if Adnan saw, I wonder who else saw …'_

"Ah, intikam biraz ... Romano bazı mermerler ile Almanya vurdu ... bu yüzden onlaradöndü düşündüm ve sonra bazı (_Ah, just a bit of revenge … Romano shot Germany with some marbles … so I thought I would returned them and then some_)." Dashuri said with a chuckle; Turkey nodded.

"Iyi, oğlum, ben eve dönen olmalı, bir yabancı gibi (_Well, boy, I must be returning home, don't be a stranger_)," Turkey said as he hugged Dashuri and pressed a piece of paper into his hand. Turkey waved to them as he left the room. Dashuri looked down to see a phone number and an address; Dashuri smiled up at Germany.

"Today was a good day, do you not agree?" Dashuri asked as he placed the slip of paper in his pocket before he hugged Germany.

"Ja, it was, you better go pick up those marbles before someone else trips on them." Germany said as Dashuri jogged over to Romano's seat and started picking up the marbles and putting them in his pocket. Dashuri knelt down; Germany looked over his stack of paper, neither seeing someone approaching them. Germany looked up as he heard someone squeal in laughter and then Dashuri's 'omph' and that is when he saw a small, brightly dressed man sitting on top of Dashuri, locking his lips with Dashuri's.

_**Well I just want to say thank you to everyone to voted in the poll, once the chapter Austria is in you'll understand why I asked. Well tomorrow is my day off so if I'm not feeling too lazy I may post another chapter. Well, please R&R it does keep me going and lets me know you guys want to see some more Dashuri and Germany 3 Sanemadness **_


	26. Renee Francis Devereaux

_**Okay, I decided since I had nothing better to do, and tumblr is being slow I might as well update and write for the first time in months! I'm a bad writer. I'm so sorry. Well I hope you enjoy! Plus you find out who the mystery man kissing Dashuri is :D**_

**WARNING: Kissing, talk of sexual acts, um … maybe some swears. I really don't know. **

Chapter Twenty Five

Renee Francis Devereaux

Germany was too stunned to say anything, to move, or do anything. He just stood there while an unknown man straddled his boyfriend and shoved his tongue (I guess Germany can tell that this man is trying or is French kissing Dashuri) into Dashuri's mouth. Dashuri, sat there, wide eyed as his brain slowly figuring out what had just happened. Finally, figuring out that he was being kissed in front of his mate Dashuri pushed said man out of his lap and wiped his mouth.

"Bonjour, mon petit ami, why don't you love back? (hello, my boyfriend)" the man said in broken English as he looked at Dashuri confused. Germany gripped the table, as he glared at the two men on the floor, it was obvious that they knew each other, '_oh ja, they know each other very well …'_Germany was not sure who he was mad at, the young man for kissing his boyfriend or his boyfriend for letting himself getting kissed by the unknown obvious French man (Germany's jealous).

"Why … ugh" Dashuri quickly stood up and the French man stood up as well and grabbed Dashuri's hand smiling. Germany's angry intensified more at the small action. "Renee, lâcher ma main … Renee, nous avons brisé ce que- il y a deux ans et je ne vous ai pas parlé même en … dieu plus de six mois (_Renee, let go of my hand … Renee, we broke up what- two years ago and I have not even spoken to you in … god more than six months_)!" Dashuri said in French, Renee let go of his hand as if it had burned him and was pouting at Dashuri. Germany still watching was just about fed up, he finished packing his paper work, and started walking out. "Wait, Deutsch, I can explain!" Dashuri cried as he turned to Germany, who stopped.

"Explain? Explain what, mon cheri? Que nous sommes amoureux(_Sweety? That we are lovers _)?" Renee said as he wrapped his arms around Dashuri. Dashuri unwrapped Renee's arms from around his waist and pushed him away so he was not standing so close.

"Erklären Sie, dass er mein Freund ist (_that he is my boyfriend_)." Germany growled (or something like that) and Dashuri was shocked. He had never heard Germany speak that way or sound that possessive '_Hm, he's so hot when he's jealous.' _Dashuri chuckled as he told himself as Renee and Dashuri looked at Germany.

"I do not speak your harsh language." Renee huffed as he waved off Germany and he turned to Dashuri, "Dire le lui, mon amour, dire que nous sommes des amants (_Tell him, my love, tell him that we are lovers_)." Renee said as he moved back to Dashuri and wrapped his arms around him. Again Dashuri unwrapped Renee's arms from around him.

"Deutsch, this is Renee Devereaux, I went to college with him for a couple of years … we dated for a while but I broke things off with him over two years ago and I have not even spoke with him in over half a year," Dashuri said as he looked at Germany, Renee looked rather upset at Dashuri's words. Dashuri turned to look at Renee, "Renee, ceci est Ludwig Beilschmidt, mon petit ami (_Renee, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt, my boyfriend_)." Was all Dashuri had to say, Renee pouted and started to cry.

"Non, ce n'être pas vrai … je vous aime (_No, it's not true … I love you_)." Renee pleaded as he looked at Dashuri with tears in his eyes as he grabbed Dashuri's shirt. "A fait je ne signifie rien a fait nous ne signifions rien vous (_Did I mean nothing; did we mean nothing to you_)?" Renee asked as more tears fell down his face. Dashuri sighed, it had been the same conversation they had had when Dashuri broke it off. Dashuri felt badly for leading Renee on, Dashuri had known he was not his mate the moment he met him but the idea of finding out if he really was attracted to men had been at the back of his mind. And Dashuri had thought that Renee was a good looking young man (not as good looking as Germany though), he was smart, and a kind one too. But soon Dashuri could tell that Renee was getting too attached to him and he knew the sooner he let him go the sooner he would move on. '_Or so I had thought, obviously he has not ' _Dashuri thought.

"Renee, je soigne beaucoup de vous (_Renee, I care a lot about you_)," Dashuri said and he meant it, "Mais il fait et ne pourrait jamais résoudre entre nous et vous savez ceci. Je ne suis pas sûr comment vous trouvez étiez j'étais ou pourquoi, mais quoi que c'est vous a besoin de l'obtenir de votre tête(_but it would and could never work out between us and you know this. I'm not sure how you found were I was or why, but whatever it is you need to get it out of your head_)." Dashuri as he lightly shook the other man. "Vous avez besoin de comprendre que j'aime cet homme qui tient là-bas, et rien personne ne fait ou peut fera le changement cela (_You need to understand that I love that man standing over there, and nothing no one does or can do will change that_)." Dashuri said and Renee slowly nodded his head yes; Renee looked at Germany.

"Ludwig … you are a lucky man." Renee said to Germany. He then turned his attention back to Dashuri. "J'irai, je plains déranger votre amant et vous …( _I will go, I am sorry for upsetting your lover and yourself_)" Renee hugged Dashuri tightly and pressed a light kiss to his lips before he turned and walked (more like ran) out of the room. Germany stood there as he saw the man kiss Dashuri and then run out (he must know that Germany wants to kick his ass).

"Deutsch … I am more sorry than I can say … I should have told you about Renee, I never thought he would come looking for me or even find me for that matter." Dashuri said as he walked to Germany who just looked at him. Germany still was unsure if he was mad at Dashuri for not telling him he had been with someone before him or that he had let Renee kiss him twice. Somehow the idea that Dashuri had been with another man rubbed Germany the wrong way (oh yea, so jealous). Germany could hardly be mad about the first person (if one can call him a person) Dashuri had with since it was not consensual, but the fact that Dashuri had been with Renee of his own free will obvious knowing it was not his soul mate made him mad. This thought caused more unsettling ones in Germany's mind, '_What if he's been lying to me about this whole thing? This whole soul mate thing? I I- I don't even know what I would do …'_Germany felt physically shaking by the thought and really wished he had booked two different rooms for himself and Dashuri. Dashuri slowly put his arms around Germany, who was still staring off into space. "Deutschland?"

"Hm? Oh … um…" Germany blushed as he looked down at Dashuri. Germany was not sure what to say to Dashuri or what to do, his emotions were all messed up because of Dashuri. "um … we should head back to the hotel …" Germany said as he awkwardly walked out of Dashuri's arms. Dashuri slowly followed behind Germany as they headed back to the hotel.

(After an awkward and quiet walk to the hotel)

Dashuri laid down on the couch feeling rather melancholy, Germany had not said anything to him since they had left the meeting hall and over all looked rather worn out as he slumped over his stack of papers. Dashuri watched him trying to find the right words to say to comfort his mate but none came to him. They had been sitting in silence for the last two hours, '_Gott it's nearly seven … he should be eating soon … I should … '_ Dashuri thought but pushed his own needs to the back of his mind. He had been feeding twice daily for the last week so he could skip a few feedings. He got up and left the room, gently closing the door behind himself. He was not sure where he would go for food and what he would get but he figured giving Germany some time alone might do him well.

(Back in there room)

Germany nearly sighed out loud as he heard Dashuri leave. They had been sitting in silence for nearly two hours; it was obvious that neither of them knew what to say. But at least now that Dashuri had left Germany could stop pretending to do his paper work that he could not figure out. Leaning back in his chair Germany ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he stared up at the ceiling. He was unsure of what to make of the day, he had been so excited and nervous to introduce Dashuri to everyone but it seemed that everyone (except France) had taken it well, then finding out that Dashuri knew Turkey and seeing how close they were did make him a bit jealous. '_A bit? You were practically orange with jealousy'_Germany scuffed at himself as he replayed the scene in his mind. And then meeting with Dashuri only ex-boyfriend had been awkward and rather infuriating to say the least. Germany honestly wondered why Dashuri would even get into a relationship with someone he knew he could never feel anything for. Germany made up his mind when Dashuri got back he would ask him about Renee. It then hit him that it was all together possible that a, Dashuri had lied about life mates and that shit and b, that he might be off meeting with Renee right under his nose. A firry like no other burned in Germany's chest as he thought of his boyfriend in the arms of that French man (in a sense he's remembering when France was being all cuddly with Dashuri). Germany quickly grabbed the room key off the desk, slammed the door behind him and went off in search of where Dashuri might have gone. Thankfully the lady at the desk told him that Dashuri had been in search of a local grocery store and pointed Germany in that way. Germany marched off his imagination feeding his anger.

(Back to Dashuri)

Dashuri stuffed his hands into his pockets even though it was not cold outside. The lady at the front desk had been kind enough to point him in the direction of a local store where he could find some good German cuisine, he hoped Germany would be surprised and in a better mood when he got it back to the room. He slowly made his way through the crowds knowing that Germany would still be at his stack of papers when he returned and he figured the more time he gave him alone the better his mood might be. It was then that the hairs on the back of Dashuri's neck raised, he felt as if someone was following him. Unsure what to do since he had no idea where anything was he keep his pace and tried to act as normal as possible. He soon spotted the grocery store and ducked in as soon as he could but he could not shake this feeling. He walked the isles as he looked for something that Germany would like, '_definitely getting some wurst, some beer would be good … hm, what else? Potatoes …' _Dashuri stopped as he saw slices of chocolate cake. He was unsure if Germany was big on cake or chocolate but he thought it would not hurt if he bought it anyway. He brought his items to the front and paid for them, he felt that he had spent enough time away from Germany. He headed back to the hotel, although he felt a bit lighter he still felt as if someone was following or watching him.

(What Germany is seeing)

Germany was a bit shocked to see what Dashuri bought at the grocery store: wurst, potatoes, beer and cake. He was touched that Dashuri had gone out to not only buy him dinner but also his favorite foods to make up for earlier. He felt horrid for thinking that Dashuri might be cheating on him with someone he claimed he had not talked to in over a half a year. It was then he realized that Dashuri would for sure get back to the hotel before him, probably thinking that he was still there. '_Scheiße!__' _Germany thought as he tried to get ahead of Dashuri. Germany kept his eye on Dashuri as he slowly made his way in front of him, '_Danke Gott for the crowds or he would have already seen me'_ Germany told himself as he watched for a way. It was then he saw someone pulled Dashuri to an alley, Germany quite curious made his way to the mouth of the alley to get a better view.

(Dashuri)

Dashuri yelped as someone grabbed and pulled him into an alley way and he was surprised to be looking into Renee's dark brown eyes. Dashuri was quite mad when he realized it had been Renee who had been following him around. He set his things down before he grabbed Renee's arms and pushed him against the stone wall.

"Ce que vous fait pense que vous faites, Renee (_What do you think you are doing, Renee_)?" Dashuri asked quite angry. He did not understand how after telling him twice they were through how he could keep coming back. Renee just smiled up at Dashuri as he pressed his hips to Dashuri's.

"Voir vous, a-cela si tort ? Quel, fait que l'allemand du vôtre vous garde sur une laisse courte (_Seeing you, is that so wrong? What, does that German of yours keep you on a short leash_)?" Renee asked as he rubbed himself against Dashuri, who only snarled at Renee. Renee laughed and wiggled himself free from Dashuri's grip. "Juste parce que vous êtes avec quelqu'un … juste parce que vous dites 'vous l'aimez' ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas être capable quelque part là dedans, juste (_Just because you're with someone … just because you say 'you love him' doesn't mean I can't be fit somewhere in there, right_)?" Renee said as he pulled on the top of Dashuri's jeans pulling him close to Renee.

"Renee, vous jouez avec le feu … vous n'êtes pas le seul l'un qui sera brûlé (_Renee, you're playing with fire … you're not the only one who's going to get burnt_)." Dashuri snarled as he leaned towards Renee as he fisted his hands on the wall behind Renee. Dashuri stood back up and moved away from Renee. Renee just laughed and pushed Dashuri against the opposite wall, and then pressed himself to Dashuri's body. Dashuri was turned off in every way and rather disgusted in the way Renee was acting this was not the young man he remembered from college.

"Je toujours l'ai aimé quand vous étiez rugueux (_I did always like it when you were rough_)." Renee purred as he bit Dashuri's ear, Dashuri shook as he did. Renee ran his over Dashuri's body as he whispered in his ear, "Allumer Dashuri, nous savons cette chose avec Ludwig ne travaillera jamais … il expérimente juste avec vous, il même n'aime pas probablement les hommes tous cela beaucoup, au moins pas autant que je fais (_come on Dashuri, we both know this thing with Ludwig is never going to work … he's just experimenting with you, he probably doesn't even like men all that much, at least not as much as I do_)." Renee added as he kissed down Dashuri's neck. Again Dashuri pushed him away and glared at him.

"Vous pas savez n'importe quoi vous ne savez pas que Ludwig et même ne me sait pas vraiment (_You don't know anything; you do not know Ludwig and really do not even know_ me)." Dashuri snapped at Renee, who for a moment felt a bit afraid of Dashuri. Renee faked a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Dashuri. "M'arrêter de toucher … (_Stop touching me_)" Dashuri said in a low tone, Renee only shook his head no.

"Cet a été si désire pour nous deux, pourquoi pas juste … donner en pour un peu, il ne découvrira (_been so long for both of us, why not just … give in for a little bit, he's not ever going to find out_)," Renee purred as his hands roamed down Dashuri's back and grabbed his ass. "De toute façon, il obtient probablement une des bonnes de l'hôtel pour le souffler loin (_Anyway, he's probably getting one of the maids of the hotel to blow him off_)." Renee added. Dashuri had had enough; he quickly grabbing one of Renee's hands he twisted him around and pulled his arm up so his fingers where nearly touching his hair.

"Faire vous jamais dites n'importe quoi de Ludwig … maintenant Renee je dirai cet agréable et lent si vous pouvez comprendre que je dis (_Don't you ever say anything about Ludwig … now Renee I'm going to say this nice and slow so you can understand what I'm saying_)," Dashuri bit out as he shoved Renee against the wall roughly ignoring the small cry from the now scared man. "Me partir et mon ami la baise seul (_Leave me and my boyfriend the fuck alone_)." He said in a deadly tone. "Si je jamais vous vois encore … il fera la dernière fois (_If I ever see you again … it will the last time_)." Dashuri let him go roughly shoving him away so Renee fell to the ground. Dashuri retrieved his things, turned from the stunned man on the ground, and did not look back.

_**So yea … end of chapter! I don't really know what to say um … I hope someone is out there reading this :D And more then that I hope you are enjoying it! I will probably post on Tuesday because I don't work that day but I'm going into town for my G-pa's doctor appointment . **_


	27. Ich Schwore

_**So omfg I'm finally updating! Are you guys excited? And it's a yaoi scene too! Lucky you! Sorry life has been super busy and I've just been putting it off and off. But I had a day off and was super bored and I thought 'I should probably update!' So here you go. **_

Chapter Twenty Six

Ich Schwore

(**WARNING:** Yaoi Scene)

Germany could not believe what he had seen. He had been right; Dashuri had left to meet up with Renee, although Germany could not hear what they were saying it was obvious enough for Germany to read their body language (that's a big fat lie). He had seen the way Dashuri pushed Renee up against the wall, much like he had done to Germany before, and then how Renee did the same. How Dashuri rubbed up against Renee, just like he had done to Germany. How Dashuri had let Renee run his hands all over his body, unlike how he had stopped Germany. And although he did not see them kiss he could tell they were as Dashuri leaned towards Renee's face. And so he had run from the scene that was now burned in his memory forever. He did not even stop until he slammed the door room behind him. He locked it with the chain, the dead bolt, and the door stopper. He slid down the door to the floor, shaking. '_How could he … everything … was lies' _Germany told himself as he fought back tears. Germany hit his head against the door as tears rolled down his face, '_Gott I'm such an idiot … such a fucking idiot'_he was beginning to wonder why he had not listened to his brother. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket as he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

"Hallo?" Prussia answered so loudly that Germany had to pull the phone away from his ear. Germany took a deep breath trying to keep it all in.

"Bruder, I was wondering if you get me a ticket back to Berlin for tomorrow." Germany asked hoping his voice would not give away his emotion state right now.

"Um, ja … one for you and one for-" Prussia was about to ask but Germany cut him off.

"Nein, just me …" Germany knew Prussia was going to ask what was going on so he quickly made up a lie. "Dashuri" just saying his name hurt Germany, "is staying a few more days with Gottfried, they have some business here." Germany said hoping his brother bought it. Prussia was surprised but saw no reason to doubt his brother.

"Oh, okay … um ja, I'll see what I can do, gute nacht kleinen bruder (_good night little brother_)." Prussia said still a bit confused. Germany sighed as his brother bought his story.

"Danke dich und gute nacht bruder (_thank you and good night_)." Germany said before he hung up. He stared down at his phone for a moment before he went back to hitting his head against the wall. He longed to call someone but he doubted there was anyone he could. Italy probably would cry and tell everyone, Prussia would hunt Dashuri down, Japan probably would not do anything and refrain from saying anything, and that was everyone he could think of telling.

Dashuri was glad to finally see the hotel in front of him. He missed Germany and though he did not want to he was going to tell Germany about his run in Renee. Guilt pulsed through his veins as he got closer and closer to the room as did the growing feeling of doom. Dashuri knocked on the door but when Germany did not answer he knocked louder wondering if he had fallen asleep on his paper work. Again when he received no answer he pulled out his phone and called. As it went to voice mail he closed it, '_I cannot believe he is already fast asleep this early, it's only nine.' _Dashuri thought as he tried knocking again. Dashuri looked down the hall way but saw no one was around; feeling like it was safe Dashuri slowly dissolved his body into a fine mist and floated under the door. Slowly putting his body back together he saw Germany sitting against the door glaring at him.

"Deutsch, did you not hear me knocking?(so no matter how many times I read this it sounds so weird but Dashuri was born in 1434 so I'm sure he speaks weird)" he asked as he knelt down in front of Germany but Germany did not look at him. '_Something is wrong …what happened?' _Dashuri was beginning to feel frantic unsure what was going on. Germany mumbled something under his breath, "I am sorry I did not hear you, come again?" Dashuri asked.

"Mein Name ist Der Bundesrepublik Deutschland für Sie (_my name is the Republic of Germany to you_). Not Deutsch, Deutschland (technically it is), Ludwig or any other name you think you can call me, du arschloch (_you asshole_)!" Germany yelled at Dashuri. Dashuri a bit shocked at what Germany had said to him. Germany quickly got up from the floor, pushed past Dashuri and started packing his things. Dashuri scrambled to his feet as he ran to Germany.

"Um … Der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, what are you doing?" Dashuri asked as he tried to stop Germany from packing his things but not Germany was just throwing things into his bag. Germany did not look up at Dashuri as tears stung his eyes.

"I'm packing, I'm leaving." Germany said bitterly as he moved from the bedroom to the bathroom packing more of his things. Dashuri quickly followed Germany to the bathroom and blocked the door so he could not leave.

"Was(_what_)? Warum (_why_), what's wrong Germany, I cannot do anything unless you tell me what's wrong?" Dashuri pleaded as he tried to look Germany in the eye but the German was avoiding his gaze. Germany threw his bag on the floor and glared at Dashuri.

"I don't want you to do anything, you've done enough … I just want to go home and forget this trip, forget this night, and forget you, forget I ever met you!" Germany yelled as more tears welled up in his eyes. Dashuri stared at Germany unsure what to say, he felt his whole world fall apart.

"You … want to …" Dashuri felt his chest tighten as he looked at Germany. Germany just pushed past the stunned Dashuri to the office. Germany threw his unfinished papers in his brief case and set it by the rest of his bags.

"Ja, I do … I'm going to return to Berlin and you're going to go back to France with Renee … why do you need me when you have someone like him anyway," Germany said as he started moving his things to the door, he could not stay here in the same room as Dashuri. "Was it fun?" Germany asked bitterly. Dashuri was very confused as he listened to Germany, he did not understand where Renee fit into this, '_Gott, is he still mad about earlier, I did not think he was this mad.' _

"Was what fun, you are going to have to be more specific?" Dashuri asked as he looked at Germany who just glared at him.

"Your meeting with Renee, how long has that been going on, since the very beginning?" Germany asked as he turned to Dashuri angrier than he had felt in years. "I bet you two thought it was pretty funny, how naïve I was, was I just a joke to you?" Germany asked as he walked Dashuri into a corner.

"I do not …" everything Germany was saying was clicking in his mind. "You followed me?! I cannot believe you did not trust me, like I said I have not spoken to Renee in at least six months and I had no idea that he was following me!" Dashuri said as he pushed Germany back. "I bet you did not see how that little meeting ended uh? Did you even hear a fickten (fucking) word I said? (I guess Dashuri doesn't remember the whole meeting with Renee was in French and Germany obviously doesn't speak French)" Dashuri asked just as angry as Germany.

"I didn't fucking have to hear a word to know what was going on, and I'm sure I know how it ended." Germany said as he stared down into Dashuri purple eyes.

"I told him to back the fuck off, he came on to me … I cannot believe you thought I was cheating on you!" Dashuri was hurt more than he was angry. He felt crushed that a, Germany did not trust him to start off with, b, that it seemed Germany was set on leaving and never seeing him again, and c, that Germany did not believe what he was saying. It was then that Dashuri grabbed Germany face and meshed his lips to Germanys. The two fell back into the wall as Dashuri deepened the fierce kiss. Dashuri poured everything into the kiss, his hands found Germany's and he twined them together. As Dashuri broke the kiss he looked into Germany's bloodshot eyes with his own, tears forming at the corners. "Germany … I swear to you on meine mutter's ernst I have never, will never cheat on you …(_my mother's grave_)" Dashuri said as he looked in Germany eyes. Germany took a deep breath as he looked back at Dashuri. Germany kissed Dashuri back with a bruising force, but Dashuri did not really care right now. Germany wrapped his arms around Dashuri's waist as he wrapped his arms around Germany's neck as the kiss deepened.

Germany pushed Dashuri back against the wall as they kissed. Dashuri's hands quickly rid Germany of his jacket and then he started on his shirt. Germany also began working to remove Dashuri shirt and the two only stopped kissing as Germany pulled Dashuri t-shirt over his head. Germany picked Dashuri up once they were both shirtless and set him on the bed, pinning Dashuri beneath him. Germany soon went to work on getting Dashuri's pants off and soon they too were laying on the floor somewhere. Germany broke the kiss as his eyes raked over Dashuri's naked body; since he had been eating he was adding meat to his bones, his ribs no longer showed through, and he more than just skin and bones. Germany's hands shook as they roamed his body; Dashuri closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow.

"Deutschland …" Dashuri moaned as Germany lightly touched his skin; Germany noticed Dashuri's erection and then his own growing need. Germany slowly left the bed and dug through one of his bags and returned with the bottle of lube, which he tossed one the bed as he slowly worked his pants off.

Dashuri looked at his mate's body, which was more than magnificent, tall with light blonde hair that covered his muscled, tone body. As soon as Germany stepped out of his pants he was back on the bed, knelling between Dashuri's legs. Germany leaned down to capture Dashuri's lips as Germany's hands roamed up Dashuri's legs. Germany broke the kiss as he picked up the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, which he brought to Dashuri's opening. Dashuri's moaned as Germany slowly entered one finger. To say that Germany was nervous did not cover it, he and Dashuri had had sex only a few times before and Dashuri had always topped, so this was all new to Germany. But Dashuri's moan insured Germany that he was indeed doing something right, so he added a second finger. Germany curled and scissor his fingers inside Dashuri who moaned and arched to Germany's touch.

"Deutsch … I need you … bitte, ich brauche dich (_please, I need you_)." Dashuri moaned as he sat up kissing Germany's lips and then his face. Germany only nodded as he removed his fingers, picked the lube back up and poured more on his throbbing cock. He moved closer to Dashuri, who had started shaking, '_Slow, slow …' _Germany told himself as he pressed himself into Dashuri. Dashuri closed his eyes as he tried to relax but was finding it was harder than he thought. He had never trusted anyone before to let them top, he had never believed he would have let his mate top, it was giving him all the control. It was something he never liked to do and really never did. Truth be told, Dashuri was afraid he was going to have a flash back, not to his stepfather but to those officers. '_Deep breathes, relax … he's not them, he's not like them, this is not then … you are safe …safe' _Dashuri repeated to himself as he opened his eyes to look at Germany's, who was still pushing himself in. When Germany's hips where flush with Dashuri's ass Germany just stayed there as he looked down at Dashuri. Dashuri had his eyes closed, his face turned away from Germany on the pillow. Germany leaned down and kissed his cheek and down his neck.

"Liebe, are you okay?" Germany felt stupid for asking but he understood what Dashuri was doing, how much trust he was putting in him. Though, Germany was finding it hard just to stay there, his cock buried deep in Dashuri's tight muscles was driving him insane; part of him was telling him to wait until Dashuri told him to continue and the other part was telling him to thrust in him. Dashuri looked up at Germany, touched that he was willing to wait until he was ready.

"Ja …." Dashuri said his voice husky as he looked up into Germany's eyes. Dashuri wrapped his legs around Germany's waist, arching himself up to Germany. "I vant you … I need you … please …" Dashuri moaned as he kissed Germany's chest and then lightly scrapped his fangs on his skin. Germany moaned as he rested his forehead on Dashuri's shoulders shaking. Germany slowly drew back and then slowly pushed back in. '_Nice and slow … nice and slow…'_Germany kept telling himself, he did not want to do anything that might hurt the small man beneath him. Dashuri gasp when Germany thrusted into him hitting his spot and at first Germany had thought he had hurt him. Germany stopped and looked at Dashuri worried, Dashuri only smiled. "Nein, nein … do that again …" Dashuri purred as he ranked his nails up Germany's ass.

Germany nodded and thrusted again and receive the same reaction. Soon Germany was thrusting hard and slow in Dashuri. Dashuri dug his nails into Germany's back as he did moaning his name over and over. Dashuri could not believe the pleasure that was washing through his body with each of Germany's thrust. Dashuri finally bit into Germany's chest as he thrusted in, causing Germany to moan low in his throat. Dashuri drank deeply and soon Germany's action became rapid. Dashuri reluctantly closed the small wound on Germany's chest to look up at Germany.

"Deutschland … I vant you to take from me …" Dashuri said his voice was like velvet as it reached Germany's ears. Germany only nodded as he nuzzled Dashuri's neck, Dashuri lengthening one of his nails cut his neck and blood slowly trailed down to his collar bone. Germany licked the blood up to the cut and then sucked drawing Dashuri's blood into his mouth. Dashuri cried out as Germany pumped into him and drank his blood. Germany at first thought it was a bit strange that he was, for a lack of a better term, fucking his boyfriend and drinking his blood. But Dashuri did it to him and for some reason Germany found it a huge turn on. Dashuri's blood did not taste anything like Germany thought it would, it was thick, hot, and he swore it almost had that bitter taste beer left in his mouth (I, personally find that beer has a bitter after taste it really is the only way I can describe how it taste). Dashuri did not worry that his blood would affect Germany, his mind was focusing on the fact that he was going to bind himself to his mate. "Ich dein, ich und du bist mein, wir sind eins, für immer und immer, ich gebe dir mein Leben geben Flüssige und ich nehme Dein Leben geben Flüssige. Du bist meinSeelenpartner, ich bin Ihr Seelenpartner. Für immer Ich bin dein und du bist für immermein. Wir sind eins, für immer, eine Seele, ein Herz, für immer. Jetzt und für immer, ich nehme dich in mein Herz und du nimmst mich in deine Freunde. Wir sind zusammendurch unseren Körper, Blut, Seele, Herz und Seele gebunden." Dashuri finished as Germany moved his mouth away from Dashuri neck (if you're wondering Germany for some reason has no idea what Dashuri just said or did for that matter and I will provide translation in the next chapter). Germany meshed his lips to Dashuri's as he started touching Dashuri's cock. Dashuri soon was moaning as he arched to Germany's hand. "Deutschland … gott … go-" Dashuri moaned as his body shook as the orgasm rippled across his body, "Deutschland!" Dashuri cried out as his cum covered his stomach and Germany's hand. Germany pumped faster and harder into Dashuri as his muscles tightened around Germany's cock.

"Mein gott … Dashuri" Germany panted as he thrusted faster into Dashuri who was still riding his orgasm. Germany could feel himself getting closer and closer. And suddenly Germany stopped when he thrusted in as he came in Dashuri. "Dashuri … Dashuri" Germany moaned as he stiffened as his cock throbbed inside Dashuri. Dashuri moaned as he felt Germany's cum fill him, his nails racked his back as he arched to him. Germany gently lowered himself on top of Dashuri the two of them panting. Dashuri closed his eyes as he got his heart to beat with Germany. Germany kissed Dashuri's neck, which had healed and then kissed his lips. Germany did not really want to get up but he slowly pulled himself out of Dashuri, who only whimpered at the loss of feeling whole. Germany pulled Dashuri into his arms as they curled up on the bed. Soon exhaustion from the day over came both of them and they were both asleep.

(Small side note for those who are wondering, if you noticed Dashuri is now pronouncing his "w's" like "v's" that is because in German that's how "w's" are pronounced. I just added that because in this scene Dashuri is finally trusting Germany so he's letting a side of him out. And you would figure with someone who speaks so many other languages besides German he would not always have a German accent.)

_**So holy freak long chapter, roughly 5-6 pages. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try to post once every one or two weeks. I still haven't written anything new since hitting a writers block but I'm currently working on some other fics in hopes to finally get some inspiration for LBAN. Leave reviews if you'd like, love, or hate. See ya! XOXO**_


	28. Update 528

-First of all let me say sorry for leaving you guys for so long. Life has been really crazy the last couple years, between going to school then not going to school, working, and moving multiple times I really haven't had the inspiration to write.

Plus I began role playing again and that has taken up much of my time. But I found myself tonight in the mood to write and I knew I couldn't put off posting a new chapter.

Again sorry to keep you all waiting, at the worse I'm going to try to get a new chapter once a month if not more.


	29. I now Pronounce You

Chapter Twenty Seven

I now Pronounce You …

(**WARNING:** Sex Scene)

July 18th, 2010, London, England.

Dashuri slowly cracked his eyes open and instantly closed them. The light coming in through the window all but started him on fire. Dashuri thought of staying in the warm embrace of Germany but soon he felt the need to relieve himself. Slowly he got out of the still sleeping German's arms, Dashuri tip-toed to the bathroom. As Dashuri walked out of and closed the bathroom door behind him Germany was standing in front of him, looking down at him.

"Good morning." Dashuri said as he wrapped his arms around Germany's waist. Germany smiled and kissed Dashuri's forehead.

"Ja … good morning …" Germany blushed realizing they were both naked and now covered in dry cum; Dashuri chuckled at Germany's embarrassment.

"Mayhap, a shower is in order, ja?" Dashuri said smiling as he walked back into the bathroom and started the shower. "Are you going to hop in or just stand there all day?" Dashuri asked as he placed his hands on his hips as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"You mean … me and you … shower together?" Germany stuttered, Dashuri only laughed. He hugged Germany again smiling up at him.

"Okay … so let me get this straight, we had mind blowing sex last night, I mean at least on my end it was mind blowing," Germany chuckled at Dashuri statement, "we've had sex, what, four other times, we've seen each other naked on a number of occasions and probably kissed nearly every inch of each other but we cannot shower together, right?" Dashuri said laughing. Germany had to admit when he put it that way it does rather ridiculous.

"I see your point … let's not leave the water running." Germany said as he backed Dashuri into the bathroom. Dashuri laughed as he jumped in the shower and soon Germany followed in. The shower was small but they made do. Dashuri let his hair down as he stood under the spray, once wet enough he and Germany switched places. Dashuri looked Germany over as he lathered shampoo in his hair. Again they switched after Germany washed his hair, letting Dashuri wash out his hair.

"Um, Deutsch … do you think you could wash my back?" Dashuri asked as he ran his fingers through his hair with conditioner. Germany nodded as he lathered the bar of soap in his hands; Germany massaged Dashuri's back with his soapy hands, Germany tried his best not to look at the burn on his back but his eyes continued to stare at it. Dashuri turned to face Germany, who could not meet his eyes. "Do they bother you that much?" Dashuri asked as he looked into Germany's blue eyes.

"I just can't get over … the fact that I used to … wear that symbol with pride." Germany whispered and Dashuri nodded as he wrapped his arms around Germany's waist. "I still can't get over what I did … all those people." Germany tried to hide his face behind his hands. Dashuri pulled his hands away from Germany's face.

"Hey, hey, listen to me; everyone has done at least one thing they're not proud of. I have, you have, Prussia has, and so has everyone on the face of this Gott verdamm planet." Dashuri as he held Germany's hands as the water washed down on them. "How can one live for as long as we can and not? Did you personally go into those houses, take those people out of their bed, and take them to those camps, every single person?" Dashuri asked lightly shaking Germany. Germany shook his head no. "Did you kill my best friends, take me to that camp, burn the Swastika into my flesh, rape me and starve me for almost two months?" Again Germany shook his head no. "I do not blame you, and anyone who does will have to answer to me." Dashuri said as he let go of Germany, picked up the soap, and moved so Germany was under the water again. Dashuri slowly rubbed the soap on Germany's back working from his shoulders to his ass, which he squeezed. Dashuri laughed as Germany gasped.

"You know … I have never done it in a shower." Dashuri whispered into Germany's ear as he massaged his ass. Germany moaned as he leaned back into Dashuri's hands.

"Not even with Renee?" Germany bit through his teeth. '_I'm determined to wipe any memory he has of Renee … I want him to forget he ever found him attractive'_Germany vowed to himself.

"Nope, not with Renee … I never let him take me ever … you are my first, the first person I drank from, first person I ever let take me-take control, first person I have ever loved." Dashuri said as he kissed Germany's wet back. Germany nodded as he turned around to look at Dashuri.

"Want to try something a different?" Germany asked as he kissed Dashuri neck. '_Hm, different … I wonder vhat he has in mind …'_ Dashuri thought as he wrapped his arms around Germany as he made his way down his neck to his chest (For those who know Germany is into kinky shit … it obvious Dashuri has no idea that he is).

"I trust you … just tell me how you want me." Dashuri said completely trusting his mate. Germany nodded but realized he did not have any lube. Dashuri smiled as he reached out of the shower and placed a bottle of lube in his hands. "Got to love showers where you are dirtier coming out than going in." Dashuri chuckled.

"Danke … you're always prepared aren't you?" He asked chuckling as he took the lube opening it. "Now will you turn around?" Germany said blushing and Dashuri did so. Germany leaned Dashuri forward so he was bent over giving Germany a very good view of his ass. Germany placed Dashuri's hands on the shower wall. '_Verdammt … that's a hot arsch … he's so fucking hot'_Germany thought as he poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers. Germany did what he did last night but this time put two fingers in right away. Dashuri moaned and pushed back against Germany's fingers. "Hm, eager are we? Want to know what I'm going to do once we get home?" Germany asked as he leaned over Dashuri.

"Ja … I want to know …" Dashuri moaned. Germany curled his fingers up rubbing his spot which caused Dashuri to arch his back and moan.

"Well … I'm going to get you a collar, tie you to my bed, and have my way with you … maybe I'll use the crop … maybe a leash too … or maybe I'll just ride you like this, hm?" Germany asked in a husky voice as he bit Dashuri shoulder. Dashuri moaned as he leaned back into Germany, pictures of what Germany was saying was flitting through his mind causing his cock to throb almost painfully.

"Gott, Deutschland … I need you … bitte," Dashuri moaned, he could not believe he was begging his mate to fuck him; Germany smiled he was rather pleased he could bring Dashuri to a fever pitch.

"Ja, ja I know … I'll lightly run my hands over your body … barely touching you, driving you crazy," Germany said as he lightly ran his hands up Dashuri's legs. It was then that Dashuri started shaking. "Maybe I'll gag you too … or maybe I won't so I can hear you scream my name … scream only my name … I want my name to be the only one on your tongue, only one in your mind." Germany said as he slid out his fingers. Again he lathered the soap in his hands only to rub it on his cock.

"Fickt, Deutschland! Of course your name is the only one on my tongue!" Dashuri moaned as he pushed back against Germany, rubbing his ass against Germany's erection. '_Fickt …' _Dashuri told himself as he felt the thick, hot, organ rubbing his entrance.

"Damn straight … I'm going to replace every memory of Renee with me …" Germany said as he slowly pushed his cock into Dashuri. Germany moaned as he started pumping into Dashuri.

"Who?!" Dashuri moaned as he met Germany's thrust. Germany smiled as he stood up, his hands gripped Dashuri hips, and Germany started thrusting in fast.

"That's right … there's only me" Germany moaned, he thrusted harder in Dashuri. "Gott, I'm going to fuck you like this every day … I'm going to fuck in every way." Germany moaned. Dashuri arched as Germany hit his spot. "Gott, you're so tight!" Germany moaned.

"Fuck, yes, fuck yes … gott Deutschland!" Dashuri cried out, Germany had not even touched him and already he felt so close to coming. Germany reached down with one of his hands and started wanking Dashuri off. Soon Dashuri was shaking from the pleasure, "Gott Deutschland … I'm so close … so close …D-Deutschland!" Dashuri screamed out as his sticky cum spurted out covered the wall of the shower. Germany gripped his hips as his thrust got stronger.

"Fickt, Dashuri … Gott, fickt!" Germany moaned as he filled Dashuri with his cum. Germany thrusted in a few more times before he leaned on Dashuri, both men shaking. Germany slowly pulled out and held Dashuri to him. Germany swore that each time they had sex it got better and better (that kind of makes sense). Once again the two men washed off, Dashuri turned off the water and stepped out after Germany.

Dashuri dried himself off as he looked at Germany, wondering if he too was noticing anything different. Dashuri could, first it was if his body was on a clock that awoke him from his slumber before Germany was awake, and during sex he could hardly tell where he left off and Germany started. Dashuri was beginning to wonder if he could telepathically speak with Germany now or if that was only something between his kind. Germany soon walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist in search of his clothes and his phone. Germany opted for jeans and a t-shirt instead of his normal military outfit or suit. Dashuri pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that read "Italian Stallion". Germany laughed as he spied Dashuri's shirt.

"Why on earth are you wearing that? You're not Italian." Germany said though he could not disagree with the fact that Dashuri was a stallion. Dashuri smiled at Germany as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, I was born in the Holy Roman Empire and at some point North Italy was part of Holy Roman Empire so technically I am part Italian, so that would make me an Italian Stallion." Dashuri said with a laugh as he cuddled to Germany.

"Oh, alright … Scheiße! We were suppose to meet up with everyone for lunch." Germany was running to the bathroom to fix his hair and started looking for the room key. Dashuri held up the key and waved it in front of Germany. "Danke, are you ready?" Germany asked as he pocketed the key.

"It's only 12:38 … I don't think they're going to care if we're late … and anyway I already fed." Dashuri said as he opened the door. He spied the long forgotten food that was still in front of their door. He quickly placed it all in the fridge and decided he would deal with it later. Dashuri took Germany's hand and the two walked out of the room and headed to the pub.

(At the Pub)

Germany soon spied England, France, Spain, the two Italies, and a few others that Dashuri had yet to meet. Germany took a sit by Italy, who loved Dashuri's shirt but only got a scuffed by Romano.

"Ve~ Dashuri must tell me where you got that … I think Romano wants one too." Italy said nudging his brother, who had been ranting at Spain. Romano whirled around.

"Why would I want that shirt, people already know I'm an Italian Stallion." Romano huffed as he turned back to Spain, who was nodding in agreement. Dashuri chuckled as Italy tried to hug Romano, which only angered the other Italian. Dashuri decided it was time to test the waters with Germany; he mentally reached out and gently brushed his mind against Germany's. '_They're kind of assuming to watch … most of the nations are; things are so much lighter than with my kind.' _Dashuri pushed into Germany's mind. Germany turned to Dashuri a small smile on his face.

"Ja … they are but sometimes it would be nice if people were more serious." Germany said without missing a beat, it had been like Dahsuri had spoken out loud. The people around Germany looked confused at who he was talking but soon ignored him. Germany himself looked a bit confused how it was that no one had heard Dashuri. '_Deutsch its okay …. I'm talking in your mind anyway … telepathically' _Dashuri again pushed into Germany's mind gently. Germany looked at him a bit shocked but Dashuri just shook his head. '_I believe you can do it as well, just reach out with your mind to me and say what you want to say, push it into my mind.' _Dashuri told him.

Germany was a bit confused at how Dashuri's voice had gotten into his mind but as Dashuri explain it, it did make sense. Germany decided he would try it and if it did not work he had no problem talking normally. Germany reached out to Dashuri, as he did it was if he could feel Dashuri around him as if they were touching in every way possible. It was something Germany had never felt before or experienced. '_I feel slightly silly for trying this … was this possible before?'_Germany asked pushing his mind into Dashuri's more so than Dashuri was ready for. Germany could almost "see" Dashuri's mind, there were "walls" that hid things from him.

Dashuri feeling Germany push himself into his mind was such a shock he was not sure what to do. No one had ever tried to mesh with his mind and other than Gottfried "talking" to him no one had even touched his mind. But this was not a touch, not like the gently brushes Dashuri had done with Germany, no this was more like Germany forcing his mind into Dashuri's.. Dahsuri threw up every mentally wall he had completely cutting himself from Germany, making it as if they had not met. Dashuri saw colors fading and his emotions draining from him like the color in his face.

Germany felt as if he was being pushed as Dashuri blocked him from his mind. Germany felt cold and empty; he could hardly believe he had felt this way before he had met Dashuri. Germany walked to Dashuri and wrapped his arms around the shaken man. '_Dashuri… I'm sorry … I'm not sure what I did wrong. ..' _Germany pushed, gently, so his thought in Dashuri's mind was no more than a whisper. Dashuri grabbed Germany's hand, '_It's okay Deutsch … just be more careful on how fast you mesh minds and how hard you push a thought into a mind … if it is too fast and hard its …its …' _Dashuri could not explain it so he channeled his emotions and feelings to Germany, who only nodded. '_To answer your question … I do not know if we could do it before …'_

Dashuri said as he took a long drink of water. Germany nodded; he looked around the room to see if anyone had been trying to talk to him. When he realized he and Dashuri were almost alone in a corner he felt safe to continue. '_Why is it different now? I'm sorry … I had no idea.'_Germany felt bad for distressing Dashuri in such a way but he knew Dashuri understood. Dashuri paused; he knew he had to think this through before he told Germany about the bonding. '_Well, last night, when you took me …'_Dashuri started still unsure how to tell him, all he knew was he had to do this right. '_Ja, what does that have to do with this?'_Germany asked being careful how hard he pushed his thoughts into Dashuri's mind. Germany was rather confused why Dashuri was bringing it up or what that had to do with this, he did not mind about being reminded about it. '_Remember that ceremony mates go through to bind themselves together … I mentioned it when we had that talk …' _Dashuri told Germany, Dashuri was beginning to feel a bit fidgety. '_Again, ja but what does this have to do with this or last night?__'_ Germany asked he was beginning to get the feeling that Dashuri was not telling him something. '_When the male of my kind meets his mate he must bind himself to his mate to finally be safe from losing his soul, the ritual itself is old and when the opportunity presents itself the male must bind himself to his mate, it is as automatic as breathing. When a male vampir is born he is born with the knowledge of the ritual, how to do it, the words, etc. When a human is blooded he receives the knowledge from his sire and knows it as if he has known it since birth' _Dashuri pushed into Germany's mind, it was exact thing Gottfried had told him when he had asked about the somehow known knowledge.

Germany again was feeling confused as he listened to Dashuri's explanation of this 'ritual' his kind did with their mates. It was then it was dawning on him why Dashuri had brought up the night before, the ritual, and now explaining to him what it was. It was obvious Dashuri had performed the ritual and that they were now bound together. Germany sighed, '_Please tell me the conclusion I'm coming to is wrong.'_Germany asked in a stern voice, he let Dashuri feel a bit of his angry. Dashuri winced as Germany's tone and could tell he was letting him feel his angry. '_I am sure the conclusion you are coming to is one hundred percent correct. As far as any of my kind are concerned we are married, bonded, soul mates or life mates, which ever term you wish to use. For the ritual to be complete I must take your blood and give you mine and then recite the ritual words. Often it is done during sex but does not have to be.' _Dashuri told him but he was not really sorry for doing it. He loved Germany, Germany was his mate and this is what a male of his kind did. Germany would get over it and that was that.

Germany was beyond angry, Dashuri had gone behind his back and done something that Germany had not wanted nor was ready for and he could tell that Dashuri was not sorry about it. Not in the least. '_Married! We've only been together for two weeks … and that's as long as I've known you and we're married, this is bullshit and you know it! I can't believe you did this and didn't even ask me, you know I would have never agreed to this!'_Germany thought angrily as he roughly pushed his thought into Dashuri's mind.

Dashuri sighed; he had known Germany would take this bad. '_Exactly, anyway it's not you can divorce me, I am your other half … and you think my ass is too hot to dump me.' _Dashuri said with a chuckle letting Germany know he had caught his thought during their shower. Germany's face instantly flushed bright red in embarrassment, he had not known Dashuri could have seen his thought; Dashuri just laughed. '_Are you at least going to tell me the words?'_ Germany asked just a bit curious about what he had said, he vaguely remember Dashuri saying something but could not make any of the words out. _'Of course …I am yours, and you are mine, we are one, forever, I give you my Life Giving Liquid and I take your Life Giving Liquid. You are my Soul Mate; I am your Soul Mate. We are one, one soul, one heart-. Now and for always, I take you into my heart and you take me into yours. We are bound together by our bodies, blood, mind, heart, and soul. I figured since I recited it in German you would know what I had been saying … but I guess not.' _Dashuri said with a laugh. Germany frowned more as he thought over the words. '_Don't you ever do something so important again without talking to me, okay?!'_ Germany told him more than asked, he really did not want to repeat this again. _'Of course, my husband, whatever you say.' _Dashuri said with a laugh, Germany groaned as he rubbed his temples. '_I don't have to recite that to you?'_ Germany asked a bit afraid that Dashuri would say yes. '_No, you do not. If you were a vampir than yes since were both male, but since you're not it would be as if you were a female in this case … though I know you are all male … my ass knows that pretty well.' _Dashuri said as he rubbed his swore ass, which still hurt from earlier. '_Though if you want to put a ring on it, and the whole ten yards, I would love that.' _Dashuri said as he wiggled his left hand at Germany. '_Great, let me think …NEIN!'_ Germany said he could not believe that Dashuri had in his own strange way proposed to him. Germany was not big on weddings to start with and now that he was, apparently, already married he did not feel like doing in front of a whole bunch of people.

For the remainder of the evening Dashuri sat quietly with Germany, the two of them watching everyone else (slightly creeperi-ish). Dashuri was happy to see that Germany was not as mad as he had been about the binding. Germany was still thinking about it, his feelings for Dashuri, the binding, and the fact that they were married was confusing, but this time he was careful to put a mental wall around his thoughts to keep them from Dashuri. He cared about Dashuri, he would not call it love it was too soon for that, but something about the small man in his arms made his heart jump. Dashuri's idea of them getting married nagged at the back of his mind, since they were already married what did it matter if they got it on paper? Germany wanted to think it over before he jumped into something he could not back out of, he needed a plan.


End file.
